


wanderlust

by MyNameWasAlreadyTaken3117



Series: wanderlust [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameWasAlreadyTaken3117/pseuds/MyNameWasAlreadyTaken3117
Summary: After the death of her parents Scylla Ramshorn decides to go on a roadtrip across the country as they did before she was born.In her first stop she meets Raelle, a misterious girl and togheter they go drive across the country and have some fun along the way.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: wanderlust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981648
Comments: 170
Kudos: 343





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can I ever stop?? Aparently no!  
> Here's a new AU, tell me what you think!

She really thought the Atlantic Ocean would be more...well she doesn’t know what she expected, but she’s having a terrible day, a terrible week really, and the fact that ocean is just a big water fountain is not helping. 

And her fucking car won’t start. 

So she’s stuck here, angry and disappointed.

And alone. 

Alone. 

The memory of two days ago hits her like a slap on the face. 

The crowd dress in black. 

White roses over two fresh graves. 

So many handshakes and pity filled stares. 

So many people telling her she’ll be fine with time. 

Really fucking helpful.

Porter offering her to buy her a drink was the highlight of the day. He was her best friend, ever since he got over his crush on her, and in a way, he was the only family she had now. 

So they bought cheap beer in a corner store and drank it in the beach like they used to do when they were sixteen and didn’t want their parents to catch them. They spent the night telling stories, laughing like the kids they once were and just for a little while she felt lighter. 

The grief came back like a bitch the next morning, with the hangover to keep her company, it was a terrible combination. 

Feeling like shit she had gone to her parents apartment to start packing their stuff. She had a lot to figure out, but the moment she crossed the door she was crying. 

Porter had come check on her in the afternoon, and had found her crying with the coffee table covered in old albums. Her parents were avid photographers, loved to go everywhere with a camera, and their phones, after many attempts at convincing them it was easier, taking pictures of everything. 

They had her life in pictures, every moment since she was born, from school plays to dances and science fairs, the one time she had let herself convince by Porter to try out for the cheerleading team freshmen year of high school and to everyone’s surprise, hers mostly, she had actually made the team. Her parents kept the pictures waiting for the boy or girl who win her heart. 

Fuck.

They’d never met them, whoever that person was, if it even exist, they would never sit down with her parents over tea and be presented with the collection of albums. 

Her parents wouldn’t be there to embarrass the shit out of her, to hold, to hug her, to see her do so many things. 

Porter had hugged her, stayed with her until she stopped crying. He had ordered pizza and they drank her dad’s expensive whisky going over the albums, laughing at the memories. 

It was past midnight when they made it to the first album her parents had made together. They had met in college, broken up and met again years later, when they had put together this album. 

They had gone on a cross country roadtrip when they were twenty-one, she had heard the story many times, but now looking at the pictures of their smiling younger faces she wish she had played more attention, asked more.

It was in this time, half drunk and fully overcome by sadness, when decided to make the road trip like they had done, if only to feel them closer. 

Porter had agreed it was a great idea, it was summer, they were young and he couldn’t go ‘cause of his job, but she should definitely do it. 

So she quit her internship and left him her apartment keys and very clear orders to take care of her plants. She had wrote down a list of places they had gone too, packed a bag, and one of her mom’s cameras, put it all in her car and drove away. 

Oh, it has seem such a good idea twenty four hours ago. 

Now she is alone. 

Scared. Lost. And alone. 

The atlantic ocean is a scam and she hates it. 

She doesn't hate the ocean, she hates the fact that her parents are dead and she is alone, really alone for the first time in her life. It's overwhelming, the pain, the anger, the sadness. 

She closes her fists and shouts. She's alone in the middle of the road, no one can hear her but the ocean, and the waves hitting the shore.

She shouts until her lungs don't have air in them anymore and she has to stop and recover. 

Her eyes are closed, but she can feel the tears running down her face.

Was this a terrible idea?

Before she can think of an answer she's overcome by her feelings once again.

Regret. So much regret. All the times she didn't call, or text, all the facebook messages from her mom sending some recipe she didn't open or her dad sending her memes that he didn't fully understood but though she'd find funny.

So many things she hadn't known were the last.

She shouts again, if only to take it all out, its cathartic and releasing. It's not enough but it's something.

Someone shouts with her this time.

She opens her eyes to find a girl standing close but clearly keeping her distance.

“Who are you?” she asks.

The girls smiles, a mix of kindness and nervousness “Name ‘s Raelle”

“Why are you here, Raelle?” 

“I’ve been here before” Raelle says, she looks away and Scylla gets the idea that is not the ocean she’s referring to “I was passin’ by and I saw you, thought maybe you wouldn’ want to be alone. I know I never did”

Her words are gone, she had so much to say a second ago, she was going to tell her to fuck off, to leave her alone. But this Raelle girl, she’s right, she doesn’t want to be alone. She clenches her jaw, and looks away, she can’t help the way her lips tremble as she fight to keep the tears at bay. 

She sees Raelle move from the corner of her eye, and a moment later there’s hand on her shoulder. 

“My name is Scylla” she whispers quietly. 

Raelle nods and offers her a small smile “It's nice to meet you, Scylla”

She smiles, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless “Even though you met me yelling at the ocean and I probably look like shit?”

“Well, Scylla, I think the ocean appreciates it when people come to her for comfort. We all need someone or something to let out the emotions that overwhelm us, and you don’t look like shit, you look beautiful, I promise” Raelle says with certainty

Scylla doesn’t find it in herself to deny her “Thanks for not making this weird”

“Told ya, I’ve been here before” Raelle shrugs “Whatever it is that’s got you here, take it from me, you’ll be okay”

She sounds so sure “How do you know?”

“I don’t” Raelle answers truthfully “But I didn’t know when I first came here, and I’m better now, so there you have it” she looks at Scylla’s car and then back at her “Do you have car trouble?”

“Yeah, that too” she looks disappointed at her car “It won’t start. You know about cars?”

Will Raelle the stranger be her saviour? She really hopes the answer is yes, cause she wants a bed and a shower too. 

“I mean yeah, but I know a guy who’s a real mechanic, I can drive you to town and call him to come pick it up, he can probably see it for you in the mornin’” Raelle offers “If you want, of course”

Cause she has so many options “Sure, that sounds great”

“You’re just going to get in my car? How do you know I’m not a killer or somethin’?”

What? How do you even answer that? “Well, are you a killer, Raelle?”

Raelle laughs “No, I...I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that” she shakes her head and starts walking towards her car “I...guess some things from my last work are harder to shake off than I thought”

Scylla takes her bag and walks to Raelle’s car. After she put on her seatbelt, Raelle starts the car. 

“Ever been to Salem before?” she asks her looking briefly at her before turning her attention to the road. 

So that’s where she’s going. “No, never. I heard the stories though”

“Stories?” Raelle asks her, she twitches her eyebrows in thought, Scylla smiles and Raelle catches her in the rearview mirror “Oh, you’re talkin’ ‘bout the witches, aren't you? Very original”

“You’re not from Salem, though” she ventures, she doesn’t know why, but she wants to know more about this girl who saw her in pain, shouting her anger at the ocean and her first reaction was to yell too. She tells herself it's a distraction. 

Raelle chuckles “Nope, Chippewa Cession born and raised, my pop still lives there”

“Why Salem?” she keeps pushing for more answers, waiting to see where Raelle draws the line. 

“Work, school too” Raelle offers, she seems more guarded than before and Scylla wonders why “I guess I made good friends here, got a life and all that, a family”

“And the Cession?” what about her dad?

“It’s complicated” Raelle says and she turns on the radio, cutting their conversation short. 

  
They arrive in Salem shortly after and Raelle takes her to see her mechanic friend, a guy called Byron, who doesn’t seem like he belongs anywhere near car grease. He sets out on the boys to pick her car and tells her to come up in the morning. 

Back in the car Raelle seems to have regain her composure, she starts the car again and smiles at her “Do you have somewhere to stay? If not, you can stay at my place, my roommates are in California for the summer”

“Why aren’t you with them?” she asks instead of accepting or refusing her offer. 

Raelle shakes her head “You ask a lot of questions. If you must know, I had work. Why are you in Salem?”

“Because it's where you brought me”

“Smartass” Raelle smiles to herself and takes a turn left “I’m takin’ you to my place, by the way. I’ll drive you to Byron’s tomorrow mornin’ "

Raele’s apartment is nice, the style and decorations clash with the idea she had made in her head, but she doesn’t say anything. 

“Can I get you anythin’? A drink or something to eat?” Raelle asks her, she takes of her jacket and throws it on the couch. 

“I could use a drink"

“Beer?” she opens the fridge as she waits for an answer. 

“Yes please”

They sit in the kitchen table to drink, and it's not weird or awkward, but Scylla feels like she should say something. 

“I guess I was going on a road trip” she starts and Raelle puts down her beer, giving her full attention to whatever she has to say “My parents did a long time ago, I wanted to do it too”

Raelle nods, thinking “Is that why you were shouting? For them?”

She gives the briefest of nods.

“For me it was my mom” Raelle says a second later, and then she smiles “You should do that road trip thing”

“I don’t know anymore” and truth is she doesn’t, it had seem like a great idea yesterday, but nothing has gone as planned “Maybe I should just go home, Porter will kill my plants”

“I...don’t know about this Porter person and your plants, but in my experience, a change of air can do you good” she offers “And worst case scenario, you find a handsome stranger that gives you her beer and talks you through your troubles”

“Is that what you’re doing?” 

“I’m flattered you think of me as a handsome stranger, but this is actually my roommate Abigail's beer”

Scylla laughs, she didn’t think she’d laugh this much since she heard the news of her parents, it's a surprise to find she still can. 

It's a relief too. 

“Thank you” she finds herself saying “For stopping when you saw me on the road, and for going out of your way to help me, for making me laugh too. I needed it”

“I needed it too” Raelle smile is soft, but not for the first time Scylla notices there’s more beneath the surface, there’s a storm behind her blue eyes “I’ll show where you can stay”

And just like that she closes off again. 

* * *

"So I have some bad news" is what Byron opens up with "The car needs a replacement we don't have, I can ask for it, but it can take up to a week"

Well fuck, there goes her plan. So much for being spontaneous.

"Well if its what it takes…"

Byron nods "I'm sorry, but as soon as I have it, I'll have it done in two days tops" he then turns to Raelle "Now, I have a job for you, and you're going to love it"

Raelle looks wary at her friend "What?"

"Client from California, someone has to drive his rv to him in LA. You should do it, Rae, he wants it there in two weeks and pays ahead, you can join Abigail and Tally in Sacramento" Byron throws at her as if he had rehearsed the speech "You can swing by the Cession on the-"

"Byron, don't push it" Raelle's voice is a warning and Scylla is just observant enough to notice that is second time she deflects a question abiut her father.

"So you'll do it?" he sounds hopefull.

Instead of answering Raelle turns to Scylla "Is it crazy if I ask you to come with me?"

It is. But she wouldn't say no. 

The thing that scared her more about this road trip is that she'd have to do it alone. But now she doesn't and Raelle is a mistery in many ways, but she understands a part of her that is new and confusing, and maybe she can help her understand herself.

"Kind of. But I would say yes"

Raelle smiles and turns to Byron "I accept"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dumbass Shitbird was basically a long version of "and they were roomates", so this one is the same but with "and there was only one bed" 🤣  
> Anyways, here's a funny one cause i had a shitty day, hope u like it!

This is not a terrible idea. 

She’s going to keep saying it until she’s convinced.

She should probably stop hiding in her room too.

Scylla is in the kitchen waiting, and she’s packed her bag already, has gone over twice but if the army’s taught her anything is to pack light. So there’s really nothing holding her back, except herself. 

Yesterday it had been so easy to talk to Scylla, she was acting fully on reflex, she had seen her in to road and stop the car to ask if she needed help. 

She hadn't expected for Scylla to be in pain like that. 

Like she used to, like she still does some times. 

So her first thought had been to help her, and as she did she found that Scylla was funny and curious, and that she didn’t mind to open herself and share a little of her past in exchange for her company. 

And now they were going on a road trip. Talk about going to fast. 

She should call her friends, let them now of the change of plan, but if she does, when she does really, she'll be subject to an interrogation and Abigail is definitely gonna make fun of her.

Instead of doing that she picks her bag from the bed and opens her bedroom’s door. She catches Scylla’s eyes on the kitchen and goes to join her. 

“Sorry if I took to long” she tries to smile as she sits down “What’re you doin’?”

“I thought we could decide where we want to go?” Scylla seems nervous too and it helps her calm down. 

“Sure, what you had in mind?”

Scylla moves the notebook she was writing on around “This is all the places my parents went to on their road trip”

Raelle reads over the list carefully, lots of classic roadtrip destinations “Uh, this are all classics” 

She really tries to make it sound neutral, but the expression on Scylla’s face tells her she has failed. 

She laughs and sits back down on her chair “I get it, Raelle, this was thirty years ago, and I definitely don’t want to go to some of this places, but maybe we could pick a few”

That’s a plan she can get behind, they’re definitely staying away from corn mazes. 

“Yeah, okay, but in my experience with traveling, you find the best places when you are not looking for them” the best people too, but she doesn’t say that “We can keep the list with us and if we come across any of this and we feel like it we can go, but we keep can also do stuff outside the list. What you think?”

“I think that’s what I said but with a hundred more words and a whole lot of opinions” 

She has kicked people out of her house for giving her way less sass. In much more compromising positions too, but something about the way Scylla says it catches her off guard, the cocky attitude and the smile, the eyebrow lift. She’s being taunted. Somehow she’s gotten herself into a game she’s not fully sure she can win. But it's sure going to be fun to play. 

She smiles confidently “I have plenty more where that came from”

“I’ll keep it in mind if I’m ever dying of boredom” Scylla smile never wavers. 

“This is going to be a fun two weeks”

“You’ll make sure of that?” Scylla asks, as they get to the door. 

“Keep going like that and I’ll wait until we’re in the middle of nowhere and kick you out of the rv. A little midnight walk in the wilderness will have you singing a whole new tune” she opens the door and moves to let her out, she catches sight of Scylla’s smile as they walk out of the apartment building “Hey, I’m glad you’re feeling better”

Scylla seems surprised by her comment, and after a minute her smile grows just a bit “Me too”

“Well then, let’s go”

* * *

Compared with other vehicles she delivered for Byron, this one’s pretty great. It’s small, probably thought out for one person or a couple, but it's got all the necessities,and thanks to Byron’s shop its upgraded with all kinds of shit they’ll probably won’t even use. 

She drives, Scylla doesn’t question it. Sure they’re going on this road trip together, but it's also work for her. She needs to make sure everything works well so when she delivers it to the owner she can give them a full review, a part of Byron’s stupid “Gold Client Plan”, but then again she’s getting full payment plus twenty percent of the total for expenses driving the vehicle to California, she’s totally not going to spend that money in. 

“Should I play some music?” Scylla comes out of nowhere, within the confines of the rv of course, and sits down in the passenger seat. 

She nods, barely looking away from the road “Sure”

“Any requests? You're from the Cession, right? Should I play you some country tunes?” 

Raelle looks away from the road to catch her faking innocence, she returns her eyes to the road “Remember what I told you”

Scylla laughs “No country music then” she plays with her phone for a bit until she finally decides on a song. 

She listens carefully trying to figure out what song it is, she smiles when she figures it out “Nice, where did you find this gem, all times basic pop top 100?”

Scylla’s reflection in the window flips her off “It was my mom’s favourite” she tells her after a minute.

Shit. 

Out of the blue, Scylla starts laughing “Its okay, she had shit taste in music” she explains “You should've seen your face”

“Well I wouldn’t call the Backstreet Boys shit” she can’t believe what she’s about to say “I know every word to I want it that way”

Scylla chuckles “Really? You? But you look so baddass with your weird braid hair thing and rock band shirt” 

“And I was trying to play nice” 

She focuses back on the road as Scylla picks up her phone again. I want it that way starts playing a minute later and she shakes her head.

"Sing with me" Scylla puts her phone down.

"No"

"Oh c'mon we're strangers on a two week road trip, we got to get to know each other at some point" 

"We're spending too weeks together" she points out "We'll get to know each other plenty"

"There is only one bed" Scylla points out.

"And I call dibs on it" 

Scylla's look of disbelief is cuter than it should be. 

"Bitch" she mumbles, her eyes burning holes on the side of her head.

Raelle puts on her sunglasses.

"You're cute when you are angry"

* * *

She let’s Scylla drive and goes to get some snacks, she spends maybe fifteen minutes debating between flavoured chips or classics, and grabs two water bottles before joining Scylla. She looks out the window and immediately turns to her.

“You didn’t take the turn” she's glaring, her mom once told her it wasn't a good look on her.

“You didn’t tell me to” Scylla answers, leveling her with a glare of her own. 

Raelle lets herself fall into the seat and opens the bag of chips. 

“Well now we have to drive all night or…”

“Or?”

“We can keep driving, maybe get out of the highway and find some other place to park for the night. Somewhere we won’t get into trouble” it would look terrible for the shop if they did and Byron would have to fire her.

“Shit. I didn’t know that. I’m sorry”

“Its okay, you’ll be more careful next time, but we should keep driving for now” she points in the general direction of the road and then takes the hand to her mouth to eat the chip, she catches Scylla looking “I can drive if you want, I’ve got experience workin’ with no sleep”

“That doesn’t sound healthy” Scylla notes and extends a hand to grab some chips.

“Nothin’ about those years was” she says dryly, she doesn’t miss the army, she can count with one hand the good things to came out of it, her friends, Sergeant Anacostia, her job and the money for school. And even the money wasn’t all that good. But she’s made peace with her decisions long ago. 

Luckily Scylla doesn’t ask questions, just keeps driving and occasionally stealing her chips. 

“My dad liked driving” Scylla says out of nowhere, its apparently something she does a lot, but the rv’s been quiet for a while, the chips are long gone and there's only empty roads ahead, she gives her road trip partner all her attention and Scylla keeps her eyes firmly in the road but keeps talking “We’d drive every summer to my grandparents house in South Carolina from our home in Boston, and mom would try to get him to take a break, but he wouldn’t budge, so we would all take a break, and then he’d be back in the driver’s seat”

“My family, we’d spend our summers home, dad and I would go fishin’, but when mom was back from a tour they’d send me to summer camp” she laughs caught in the memory for a minute “I would get so mad, though they didn’ love me or something”

Scylla laughs, her whole face lights up “That’s so mean!”

“It wasn’t so bad, I liked camp, and it was for like two weeks” they’d always ended up picking her up earlier and she’d get so mad ‘cause she wanted to stay til the last day “I got my first girlfriend in summer camp”

“How did that work out when camp was over?”

She remembers it with great detail "She didn't take it well, slapped me right in the face"

"What? Why?"

She starts laughing before she can get the words out "I broke it off, and then tried to make it better by giving her a flower"

Scylla joins in the laughter "Yeah, if a girl did that to me I'd slap her too"

"I was ten!"

"So you learned the lesson early on" Scylla tries to keep a serious face, but she's too entertained by the story "Did you learn, though?"

She did. Didn't stop the slaps from coming though. "Yeah I did, I bring two flowers now, when I'm gonna break up with a girl, chocolates too"

* * *

They drive until late in the night, they're somewhere in Pennsylvania when Raelle point to a shiny point in the distance “There”

“That’s a walmart” Scylla points out. 

Raelle rolls her eyes “Fancy, I know”

They enter the parking lot and she goes to talk to the manager of the store, she returns to find the rv appropriately parked.

“I brought snacks and beer too” she announces herself. Scylla comes back from the room changed into her pajamas “Oh, hey”

Scylla gives her and odd look and takes the bag from her “Hi? Are you gonna change too? And then we can have a beer”

“Nah I’m fine” it's the answer she goes with instead of, my sleeping attire is taking off my pants and this shirt I have on “Take you beer and come with me” 

Scylla follows her outside, and watches carefully as she climbs to the roof of the camper. 

“I don’t know if I want to do that” 

Raelle ignores her and sits of the roof, opens her beer can and takes a sip. Scylla comes to sit next to her a couple minutes later. 

“So a Walmart parking lot, I did not see that coming” she opens her beer and drinks too “But I guess I wasn’t really thinking when I decided to start this...adventure”

“Its okay not to think sometimes” 

Scylla nods. 

She lifts her beer in the air “How ‘bout a toast?”

“What do we toast for?” Scylla asks, a curious smile on her lips. 

“You tell me”

Scylla takes a couple minutes to think her answer, finally she lifts her beer next to Raelle’s “To this adventure”

“Yeah, okay, to this aventure” they laugh as they clink their beers. 

They get down quickly after, Scylla’s not very fond of hanging out in parking lots in her pajamas.

Back inside the camper they’re reminded of the one bed situation. Raelle’s too tired to fight over this. 

“Let’s just share it” she offers when Scylla spends far too much time contemplating the couch that is also the eating area. 

“Yeah?”

“I don’t mind, Scylla, so just...come on”

She sets the alarm for the morning and sits down on the bed. Scylla gets under the covers and shuts down her light. Raelle searches her bag for a pair of shorts to sleep with no luck, which she already knew, cause the army taught her how to pack. 

“Fuck”

“Everything okay?” Scylla asks, her voice sounds already half asleep. 

“Yeah, it's all good” she kicks of her shoes and gets into bed. 

Scylla turns around to face her in the dark “Are you wearing your pants to bed?”

Fucking hell…

“Uh, yeah…”

Scylla begins shaking with laughter and Raelle worries for a whole minute. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, no, I was just thinking if my parents road trip was anything like ours”

“Oh, and what you think?”

“Take your pants off Raelle”

“Uh…”

Scylla starts laughing again “Oh, god, maybe this is why they wouldn’t go on a road trip with me”

Raelle is no longer following Scylla’s words, but she seems to be having a good time, definitely better than when she found her yesterday. 

She remembers how its like, the good days and the bad days too. Losing people is hard, learning to live with it too, she remembers how good it felt to laugh for the first time after her mom died. 

Slowly she takes off her pants and leaves them aside “This is weird”

“Nah, I been in beds with girls who weren't wearing pants before" Scylla turns again, he back to Raelle "Good night, Raelle"

"Uh, good night Scylla"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I always want to write a slow burn!!  
> Anyways new chapter, enjoy!

It takes her about five minutes to register the multitude of things happening around her, and a second after that comes the crushing memory of her parents death.

She lets herself fall into bed with a grunt. 

The bed is moving. 

Right, road trip. 

“Mornin’” comes Raelle’s chirpy voice from the driver’s seat. 

She sits up in the bed taking in her surroundings. Raelle has the windows open and a nice breeze cools the hot summer morning, grounding her in the present.

“Where are we?” she asks hoping Raelle’s outstanding conversation skills will distract her. 

“Not walmart. I have a friend who works at a state park here in Pennsylvania, since you enjoyed the parking lot so much last night I figured we could try something else?” Raelle looks at her with hopeful eyes through the rearview mirror. 

“A state park sounds fun” 

“I’ll text her we’re goin'” Raelle turns her attention back to the road and Scylla closes the curtain to change “And you know I think your gonna love this, they have showers”

Scylla laughs and almost falls into bed while putting on her shorts “Yeah, that’s me, getting excited about personal hygiene, an odd one out, really”

She can hear Raelle laughing too “Come out when you’re ready New England Princess, I did some shoppin' before we left walmart, breakfast is ready when you are”

She doesn’t comment on the nickname, she’s sure at some point an opportunity will present for her to take full advantage of being an alleged New England Princess. 

“Did you happen to buy pajamas while at walmart?” she asks instead. 

Raelle chokes on whatever she’s having and Scylla, who had just casually finished getting dress, opens the curtain again and comes to sit next to a red faced Raelle. 

“You okay there, Cession scamp?”

Raelle points at the cereal box over the small fridge "Eat"

"Dry cereal?"

Shaking her head Raelle turns her attention to the road once more "One of this days I'm openin' that door and pushin' you out"

That damn drawl. 

Scylla moves around the small space and busies herself preparing her breakfast, she puts everything in its place when she’s done and goes back to sit next to Raelle. 

Outside the sky is clear, the sun shining brightly, it's a perfect summer day, the kind of day her parents would try to get her to join them for a day in the beach or a picnic in the park. He would try to get her to play soccer with him like when she was a little girl, and her mom would snap pictures of her scowling at him. 

Raelle looks briefly in her direction and as if sensing her need for a distraction turns on the radio

The music is nice and Raelle is entertaining to watch, she shakes her head to the rhythm when she finds a song catchy. She’s a good distraction and when she notices Scylla watching her she winks. 

Scylla steals her sunglasses from the dashboard and checks herself on the phone, Raelle rolls her eyes at her and laughs. It makes her think back to when they met, to the way she had said she had been there for her mom, and wonders if she’ll ever be as free and happy as Raelle seems to be. 

She forgets from time to time that that’s how they met, she was shouting her frustrations at the ocean and Raelle understood ‘cause she had been there too, and yet here she was laughing and singing to some shitty song the radio. 

“How do you do it?” she finds herself asking.

‘

Raelle lowers the volume of the radio “What do I do?”

“You are so...chill”

“I’m the opposite of chill, actually, no one has ever refer to me as chill” Raelle gives her a confused smile. 

“No, I mean with, you know, your mom…”

“Oh” she pauses, as if she’s looking for the right words to say what she wants “I...it's been a couple of years now, and time is...you know it flies away when you’re not lookin’. I made a lot of stupid decisions when it was still recent, and for like a couple years after, but one day I woke up and it didn’ hurt as bad, and she was always so happy, like I know she had shit goin’ on, but she always had time to come and just be with me in the moment, I wouldn’ be doin’ her justice if I only lived a half life”

“I don’t think I’ll ever feel like that” she doesn’t, really, she doesn’t think she can ever not think of them and be utterly heartbroken ‘cause they’re not here “I love them, loved them so much I can’t just-”

“Wow, hey, Scylla, hold on” Raelle takes one hand of the steering wheel to take her hand. 

She looks up to sure and safe blue eyes.

“You’re gonna be okay” 

“How can you be so sure?” her words sound so sure, and Scylla wants to believe her, but how can she when all she thinks about whenever she let’s her mind wander is how her parents are gone forever, taken from her so suddenly and in such an unfair way. 

“Look, Scylla, I barely know you, but you strike me as a particularly stubborn woman” she offers her a smile, as if to soften that blow “And I think you’re strong too, I mean you’re here, after what’s happened to you, I think that makes you pretty darn strong, and with that stubbornness I just told you ‘bout…

“You have so many opinions” Raelle laughs, nodding in agreement and Scylla finds herself once again curious to know more about this woman, she feels like she knows her but the more she digs and the more Raelle shows, the mystery grows "Tell me something"

"What you wanna know?" 

"Can you...tell me about your mom?"

Raelle nods, and thinks about her answer for a couple of minutes "She was in the army, combat doctor. She got in to pay for school, and then kept goin’ 'cause she couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout all the kids who enlisted to pay for school like her and were dyin' in the front lines 'cause there weren't enough doctors to save everyone. She was kind, had a bright smile, she liked to dance in the backyard with my pop listenin' to country music, what else...she hated fishin’, like really hated it, she was always the first one up to make the most amazing breakfast, like I’m talkin’ a whole buffett here, just huge. She loved to take care of people, of me and pop, oh and she hated havin’ her picture taken, which is a shame, ‘cause know... “ she stops abruptly and Scylla can see the pain clearly written in her face. 

She doesn’t start talking again and Scylla can blame her, if anything she feels guilty.

“I’m sorry”

Raelle shakes her head “Don’t be, I like talkin’ ‘bout her, I’d talk ‘bout her all day if I didn’ think people would eventually want to kill me”

“I wouldn't mind to hear more about her” she says, and she means it, she likes the way Raelle lights talking about her. 

“Oh well, then let me tell ya ‘bout the time she wouldn’ let me climb a tree and I did anyways” 

She learns so many things from this story, for once that Raelle always had many opinions, even about something as stupid as her capacity, has a seven year old, to climb a tree to the top without falling, she also learns that Raelle has broken both arms and a leg, although not all at the same time, and also that she’s an only child, but that one she could’ve guess herself. 

“What give it away?” Raelle asks her, brows furrowed in a cute way. 

“I don’t know, I just could tell, maybe it's an only child thing” she offers, it's lame, but is not like she has a better way to explain it. 

“Finally revealin’ some more about yourself, I was beginin’ to think I’d never learn more about you than your name” Raelle comments casually. 

And okay, maybe she deserved that “I guess I’m not very good at opening up”

“Don’t worry princess, we have two weeks to learn everythin’ ‘bout each other”

“Like how you don’t wear pajama bottoms” Scylla remembers, she never letting her live it down. 

“Or how you’re smartass and that doesn’t fly in this camper” Raelle points out “And it's gonna land your cute ass on the wilderness for a midnight walk”

“You think my ass is cute?” 

Raelle rolls her eyes, and that’s a first one on reactions to her stupid comments to get out of questions she doesn’t want to answer. 

“If I thought your ass was cute you wouldn't have to wonder, darlin’” Raelle smiles like she won today’s match. 

Okey. She takes a deep breath, caught unprepared for those words. She laughs, looking away. 

* * *

They take a break from driving and have lunch in a dinner in the middle of nowhere. Raelle orders a burger and fries, and Scylla debates for a long while, to end up ordering the same thing. When the waiter leaves to take the order to the kitchen, Raelle starts laughing. 

“What?”

"Princess"

Scylla rolls her eyes "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Cause you haven't proven me wrong yet" 

“Have you ever been on a fist fight, Raelle?” 

Raelle looks at her as if she just ask her if she’s ever been to the moon “What?”

Scylla waits patiently for an answer, and Raelle rolls her eyes at the prolonged silence. 

“Yeah, sure, once or twice, what’s that got to do with anythin’?”

“I haven’t” 

“Okay”

“Maybe I should”

Raelle opens her eyes wide “What? Why? Scylla what are you talkin’ ‘bout?”

Truth is she doesn’t know, but Raelle keeps calling her a princess, keeps being open and annoyingly okay. 

Something about her okayness, makes her notice all the ways in which she isn’t.

And there’s more, something deeper, a reason for the way Raelle’s smile makes her smile too. But she’s not ready to try and find what that means yet. 

Raelle’s hand on her own brings her back to the dinner, where worried blue eyes are carefully looking at her “Don’t get in a fist fight, Scylla, is not as cool as movies make it seem”

“No?”

“No”

“Okay, I’ll find something else to make it be my stupid decision”

She looks up from their hands on the table to find her road trip partner smiling fondly at her. Raelle looks for something in her pocket, and her hand reapers with a pen, she passes it to her, then a napkin.

"Make a list to go along with our other list" she rolls her eyes as she continues "So maybe you started this road trip for them, but you're doin' it for you. Make it your own, Scylla, what do you wanna do? And don't say get in a fist fight!"

Scylla laughs, and takes the offered items. She doesn't know what she wants to do, but she likes the idea of being able to do whatever comes to mind.

"Anything?"

Raelle thinks about it for a minute and nods.

"Do you think we can go to South Carolina?"

"Now?" 

Scylla laughs "No, now we're going to state park that you promised has showers, but maybe after"

"Yeah, okay, South Carolina, write it down, what else?" Raelle pushes her arm to keep her going.

"The Cession" she looks at Raelle trying to read her expression "And you can show me around"

"Sure, princess, I will give you the Raelle, the Cession scamp tour" 

The waitress returns with their food and Raelle takes the napkin, saving it in her pocket. 

They eat talking about the state park they're going to, Raelle tells about all the stuff they can do and Scylla can't imagine herself enjoying fishing or hiking, or any of those things, but Raelle will call her a princess if she says so. So she nods along and eats her fries happily.

When they leave to get back to the camper, Raelle gives her a mischevous smile. 

“You’re not really into hikin’ aren’t you? Or fishin’”

Scylla laughs, but doesn’t answer. 

“Is there somethin’ I could do to convince you to at least go hikin’ with me? They have this awesome trail, I think you’d really like it” she looks hopeful, adorable too. 

And she remembers suddenly, she’s a princess. 

“There is one thing”

Raelle smile grows just a bit, like she has a feeling Scylla’s going to play her somehow “What?”

“You can carry me”

The feeling of having won lasts exactly one second, until strong arms wrap under her legs and behind her back and she’s suddenly being lifted in the air. 

"Oh my god!"

“I think you didn’ saw that comin’, huh?” Raelle smiles, obviously proud of herself.

“You’re right, I didn’t but I can’t say I’m complaining” she supports her head against Raelle shoulder and sighs. 

“I’m gonna drop you if you push it” Raelle warns her. 

“No, you’re not” 

Raelle laughs “True, but I wanna” they reach the rv and Raelle opens the door without letting her go “We’ve reached our destination m’lady”

Scylla can’t help the laughter that escapes her at the absurdity of everything “Why, thank you, my knight in rock band shirt” and before she can think too hard of it she kisses her cheek, and immediately jumps out of her arms. 

Raelle follows a second too late and quickly seats in the driver's seat “Uh, let’s get on the road. We should get to the park before it gets dark”

She notices the change on Raelle, but decides not to dwell on it.

“You know my grandparents house is supposed to be haunted…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new chapter, hope you like it and feel free to let me know what you think!

She wakes up to a flash going off right on her face. 

“Fuckin’ hell” without opening her eyes, she shakes one hand in front of her face trying to get whatever’s in there out. 

Scylla starts laughing and Raelle opens her eyes to catch her smiling behind the camera. 

“What’re you doin’ there?”

“Taking your picture, documenting our road trip, it's something my parents did. And...I want to remember all this many years from now”

“You wanna remember how I look when I’m sleepin’?” Scylla shrugs in answer “Okay, let's stick to takin’ pictures when everyone is aware from now on, yeah?”

“Buzzkill” Scylla puts the camera away and falls back into bed with a sigh “It's raining, let's stay inside”

"What? No, there's a lot to do here even if its rainin’" she begins getting up and then remembers the whole pajama situation and lies back down in the bed pulling at the sheets. 

“Regretting not getting those pj’s at walmart, huh?” Scylla gets out of bed laughing “Nice legs by the way”

She’s sure her face is angry red “Thanks”

Scylla is busy going over her bag, and Raelle follows the movement with curious eyes.

“What’re you doin’?”

“I believe I was told they have showers here” Scylla looks up from her bag “So while you figure out your whole pants situation, I’m going to take a shower, and then not leave the camper until it stops raining”

One of these days she’s going to figure out how to make the odds even in this game they’re playing. Probably starting with getting pajamas. 

Scylla grabs her stuff and puts on a hoodie before disappearing out the door. Raelle lets herself fall back into bed cursing. 

And she lays there for what feels like forever. Is not that she has a lot to think about, after all there’s only one thing on her mind. 

Scylla. 

And how she kissed her cheek yesterday. It probably meant nothing. Fuck.

How did she ended up here? She was getting back into town from a job, minding her own fucking business, being a good citizen and stopping when seeing someone in distress. And less than three days later she is sharing an rv with a stranger, one bed and with no pajamas.

Is like the universe hates her. 

And since the universe hates her, she gets a call from Satan herself. Abigail Bellweather. Cause she knows better than making her friend wait she accepts the call and has one second to prepare herself before her friend is shouting on the other end of the line.

“Hey, shitbird! Fancy getting a call from you, oh, that’s right, it's me calling you!”

“Good mornin’ to you to, Bells” she replies chirpy, knowing how much it pisses her friend of when her words are ignored “How’s California?”

“Hot, sticky, people are too happy” Abigail is quick to turn the conversation into her list of things she hates. 

“Feelin’ right at home then, uh?”

“Don’t test me, Collar, I can still kick your ass” 

No she can’t and they both know it “At basketball maybe. Why ‘re you callin’ anyways?”

“Heard from Byron that you’re coming over, very slowly, in a camper” Abigail doesn’t need to say she hates the idea, her voice paints the picture very clear “Tally’s excited of course, I’m hoping you won’t get lost on the way, so Cessions know how to read a map, or highway signs? Do you have schools over there?”

“Is this I hear you worryin’ ‘bout me?”

Abigail laughs, like she knows she’s losing “Whatever, shitbird, when you think you’ll get here?”

“Two weeks” 

“Why?” Abigail asks, and in all the years they’ve been friends she’s never truly learn to really ask, its politely demanding at most. 

“It’s a long story”

“I have time!”

“But I don’t” Scylla could be here any minute and she’s still not wearing her pants, is like she’s setting herself up of embarrassment by Scylla’s hand “I really gotta go, Abi, gotta put some pants on” the last bit is an afterthought that she really never intended for her friend to hear. 

Abigail however has never in her life left a chance pass her by unattended “Please, expand on that”

She laughs nervously “Ha, no. Really gotta go now. Bye, Abigail!”

“You can’t hide from me forever shitbird” 

In a hurry she gets out of bed and goes to her bag to look for clean clothes, she looks out the window to find that Scylla was right and the day is looking pretty shitty. Maybe she was onto something with her plan of staying inside, she picks her stuff and decides to go take a shower too. 

Luckily she misses Scylla, and a while later when she comes back to the rv she finds her sitting on the couch watching something on her phone. 

“There you are” she puts her phone away and gives her a mischievous smile “After my shower I came back and you weren’t here so I went to explore, you forgot to mention they have a souvenir shop in here”

Raelle knows she’s been lead to something, at this point she knows Scylla just enough to know she’s playing her somehow, but won’t make it easy for her to find out “It didn’ seem important”

“I found some cute keychains and a cool pair of sunglasses, ‘cause I stupidly forgot mine” she holds them up for Raelle to see.

“Cool?”

Scylla smile grows a bit and she pulls a bag from behind her “I got you this”

Raelle grabs the bag, prepared for the unexpected. She laughs, ‘cause what else is she suppose to do when she pulls out a pair of pajamas for kids made to look like a park ranger. 

“I hate you”

Scylla ignores her comment, an adorable smile of satisfaction in her lips “Try it on”

“It's for a kid, Scylla, I appreciate the gesture but-”

“And you’re so much bigger than a kid” Scylla interrupts her, smile in place, she flips her off and Scylla only laughs in answer “How about this if you try it on, I’ll answer all your questions?”

“What makes you think I can’t just make you answer my questions?”

“That you haven’t yet” Scylla’s a cocky little shit, and she’s both into it and hates it deeply “So what’s it gonna be? Try the pj’s I so kindly bought for you and get to know me better or keep the mystery alive even though it's killing you and keep on sleeping, well, like you currently do"

Fuck it. "Fine I'll try it on, but be prepared to answer every single thing that comes to mind"

She turns to the sleeping area, and makes a whole show of closing the curtain, Scylla laughs but she ignores it in favour of opening the bag and more carefully observe the two items. A white shirt made to look like a ranger's shirt along with the tie, badge and patches on the short sleeves and dark green shorts.

The shirt is definitely going to be small. She wonders briefly if it was Scylla's plan all along. 

"C'mon Raelle, and then you call me a princess"

She groans before changing into the pj's. As expected the shirt is tight, and stops right over her belly button, the shorts surprisingly are an almost perfect fit. 

The thing is though, she could theoretically sleep in this, but she's not sure she wants to be seen in it.

"Raelle, if you don't come out now, I'm coming in!" 

"NO! I...I'm done, I just...you can't laugh"

Taking a deep breath she comes out fully prepared for Scylla to say something snarky or start laughing, but nothing happens.

Scylla doesn't say anything for the longest minute, and Raelle is too busy being embarrassed to notice the slight blush her road trip partner is fighting.

"Wow, I did not think this through" Scylla mumbles quietly after what feels like forever, she clears her throat before speaking again "You look, uh, it looks good"

"Really? Cause I feel like a child that grew overnight"

Scylla takes her comments as an excuse to take a good look at her, or the pajamas, it's really hard to say. 

"No, its, uh, I'm definitely not going to laugh" 

And she’d have to be stupid not to see it. There's nothing friendly in the way Scylla is looking at her now, and while she doesn't plan to act on it given the circumstances in which they met, it doesn't mean she mean she can’t enjoy this chance to get a rise out of the other girl.

She sits down on the other end of the couch, which is not far, is close enough if she shifts just an inch their legs will touch.

"So 'bout this questions I was promised"

"You're not going to change?" Scylla asks her, trying to play it cool "I thought you were embarrassed"

Raelle smiles confidently "Nope. Let's see how much until power gets to my head. First question, have you ever use a datin’ app?"

Scylla seems to weight in her answer for a couple of seconds "For dating, no"

Raelle wiggles her eyebrows "How scandalous princess"

Scylla rolls her eyes, but in doing do her eyes land on all the expose skin the pj's are revealing and she quickly loooks back up, faking a cocky smile "That the best you have?"

Ok. If she pushes, no one can blame Raelle for playing "What's the most trouble you've gotten into?"

"I got arrested once" 

"What did you do?" and she's legitimately curious for the answer.

"A protest in college" 

Raelle waits for her to carry on with the story.

"It was against the military recruiting on campus" Scylla says after a long minute "I know your mom was in the army and-"

"Scylla" she calls her name to get her to shut up, and when she does she removes the chain she still wears under her shirt, for Scylla see "It wasn't just my mom"

"Oh, fuck-" she holds for a beat "I still don't regret it"

Raelle laughs, and Scylla's cocky smile is back. 

"Ask me" she says without thinking.

Scylla looks at her with curious eyes “Why did you join the army?”

“Lost my scholarship, one of those stupid decisions after my momma died, and we couldn’t afford school so I joined the army, served for a couple of years. I’m in school now, gonna be a doctor”

There more to the story, so much more. A reason why she still wears her dog tags and stayed in the reserve. But they have two weeks to get to know each other, there’s no need to rush things.

Scylla touches her leg to bring her back to the present, and she has to remind herself that there is no need to rush things.

“The fact you had to join the army so you could pay for school is crazy” she says simply. 

“I know” Raelle shakes her head trying to clear her mind “I can’t think of anymore questions, wanna watch a movie while I think of another one?” 

Scylla gives her a funny look "How do you propose we do that though?”

Raelle moves to the bed and Scylla follows her, curious to know what she’s up to. 

Scylla’s look of surprise when she opens the wall panel that hides the tv is only half the reason why she lets her have the remote, the other being that she’s curious as to what Scylla will choose. 

“Cartoons?” she turns her head to look at her better. 

Scylla shrugs, her eyes never leaving the screen. 

She falls asleep at some point. The tv and Scylla's laughter lull her to sleep and she only wakes up when someone, probably Scylla, starts poking the expose skin of her stomach. 

"Good nap?" Scylla asks, she's sitting in the bed a pizza box closed next to her "I think the pj's worked wonders, you looked cute in them" 

Raelle kicks her leg "Asshole" and then her eyes land on the pizza box " 's that pizza?"

Scylla nods "But go slow, cause that's both lunch and dinner"

"We're in a tight budget now? Gonna have to do less impulse shoppin' miss…? I don't actually know your surname"

"Its Ramshorn"

"Scylla Ramshorn" she tests the words and her eyes fall on Scylla and the barely subtle intake of breath when the words leave her mouth.

She grabs a slice of pizza to distract herself.

Another flash goes off on her face, and this time before Scylla has a chance, Raelle snatches the picture coming out of the polaroid.

She looks ridiculous in the too small ranger pajamas, hair in disarray and taking a bite of her pizza. 

"I look awful" she gives Scylla the photo to continue eating.

"No, you don't"

The conviction behind the words makes her look up, but Scylla's looking at the photo instead of at her. 

Raelle finishes eating her pizza and cleans her hands on a paper napkin, she takes advantage of Scylla's distraction, and takes the camera.

"Hey!" Scylla tries to get her camera again, but Raelle refuses all her attempts and she finally gives up, sitting back down in the bed with a pout.

Right there.

The flash goes off and Scylla jumps at her.

"Wow" Raelle falls in the bed trying to protect the camera, she has the theory that it's important to Scylla.

Scylla who is on top of her, looking both hot and conflicted. She's thankful her hands are busy with the camera.

Time slows down, and Raelle spends to long staring at the emotions swirling in pretty blue eyes. She's beautiful. Scylla is goddamn beautiful, she knew this already, but right here and now, in their current position she's a vision.

And she's getting closer.

It takes her brain a long minute to catch up. Scylla's gonna kiss her.

"I can't" the words leave her mouth in a whisper, just as she puts down the camera and her hands hold on Scylla's shoulders to keep her in place.

"Why?" there was really no way to stop it without some form of reaction, but the anger on Scylla's voice throws her off. 

"You're mourning, Scylla, I won't be a thing you do to forget the pain, I can't be that" and maybe she's jumping to conclusions, Scylla can play that card and she'll accept it, but she can let it happen like this either "You are beautiful, but-"

Scylla pulls away and it doesn't take a genius to know she's putting her walls up as if she's trying to win a race "Whatever, it was...it was nothing, I just wanted the photo"

Raelle stands up, she can see that Scylla needs space now, she grabs her shoes and a hoodie "I'm gonna go say hi to my friend. I'll be back later"

Scylla nods in answer.

"Scyl-. Text me if you wanna talk" she tries again and gets no answer.

She opens the door and walks out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr @realbluedragon


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it goes my third attempt at writing...well nevermind...  
> Those of you who read my other stories might find a familair face/name on this one cause I'm to lazy to make any new OC's.  
> That all, enjoy

Despite her words, the whole day goes by without Raelle showing up. 

And the rain keeps pouring outside leaving Scylla stuck in the camper alone. Is the worst thing that could happen, ‘cause now that Raelle is gone there no one to distract her or to make her laugh with some stupid comment. 

It lets her simmer in her thought. She was so stupid.

Honestly what was she thinking? 

And truth is she doesn’t know, the whole morning was a mess just waiting to happen, and she walked right into it. 

She shouldn’t have tried to kiss her, or react that way when she was rejected. Now the whole trip is up in the air. 

Road trips are a mess. 

She spends the whole day like that, the tv is not fun to watch as when she was trying to distract herself from Raelle sleeping next to her with that stupid park ranger pajama and when she puts music, she turns it off immediately. 

Most of the day passes by with her staring out the window as the rain falls on the admittedly very beautiful park. Maybe she shouldn’t have reject Raelle offer to go for a hike. 

If her parents were here, they would tell her she’s being a fool and to apologize. But she lets go of that thought immediately, turns the tv back on and forces herself to focus on trying to guess what the characters are going to say before they do. It works only for so long. 

She goes to bed early, there’s nothing to do and Raelle never shows up. Scylla guess they’ll deal with al this in the morning. 

Around ten when she laying in the bed incapable of falling asleep she hears the door open and Raelle walks in. She had forgotten to close the curtain so she sees her move around the small space under the moonlight. 

Before she can think to hard on what she’s doing she turns on the light. 

Raelle looks up, looking like a child caught stealing cookies. 

“You said you’d come back later” she intended to say it calmly, but her anger at being left alone all day like a kid on timeout comes out instead. 

Raelle takes a step back “I’m sorry, I just...thought it would be easier if I stayed away”

“Easier for who?” she gets out of bed and joins her in the middle “For you? Are you a coward Raelle?”

Raelle takes a second step back and her back hits the wall, she grunts “Scylla, you’re angry, lets-”

“Yeah, I’m angry! And I should be! You left me alone!” she throws her hands in the air unable to control her emotions any longer “I don’t know where the fuck we are! I’ve been following you blindly ever since we left Salem and at the first chance of trouble you walk out on me!”

The impact of her words hit Raelle hard, she lets her head fall and sighs “Look, I’m sorry. You’re right I shouldn't have left, but I freaked out okay?”

She did? “Why did you freaked out?”

“Because you tried to kiss me?” now it's Raelle’s turn to throw her hands in the air, but hers is metaphorical, it's in her voice and Scylla can feel there’s more underneath the surface “I was tryin’ to be your friend, like the kind of person I needed when I lost my mamma, and you keep... turnin’ the tables on me, so I freaked out. I’m sorry”

"The idea of kissing me really freaks you out that much?"

"Yes!" 

Wow. Okay then. Fuck that.

She sits on the couch, not knowing what to do, or say, or anything. Talk about rejection.

Just then it seems to hit Raelle how her words might have been perceived "Fuck, Scylla, not like that" she goes to sit on the couch next to her, but doesn't touch her "I do wanna kiss you!"

"Well then why don't you?" 

She's holding her breath, she can see Raelle struggling to form an answer and it makes her anger slow down, it doesn't disappear, it's a momentaneous pause as she waits for an answer. 

" 'cause, I think I like you" 

Scylla takes in the words slowly. 

"You don't want to kiss me, because you like me. You realized that doesn't make a lot of sense, right?"

Raelle shakes her head, a small smile playing on her lips. It's not fair the way it makes her anger disappear. 

"Nothing makes sense with you"

Her words are so unexpected that she chuckles, and the next thing she knows she's laughing. It all takes her by surprise. 

The laughter. The easy way her anger banishes.

The look on Raelle's eyes.

"See what I mean. What are ye laughin' 'bout now, Scylla?" 

What is she laughing about? Excellent question.

"I don't know" as soon as the words leave her mouth Raelle smile grows "I like your smile, I like you, Raelle”

“Okay”

“Okay what?”

Raelle shrugs. It's really frustrating. 

“We should go to bed” she says and stands up, Scylla follows her movement with curiosity, she’s not being subtle about the fact that she’s planning something.

“What are you up to?” she asks before she can stop herself. 

Raelle stops by the curtain “Nothin’, just goin’ to bed” and as she does she removes her shoes and hoodie, revealing the pajamas she’s still wearing underneath. She sits in the bed, watching her. 

“What?” Scylla asks after a second of feeling her eyes on her. 

“What were you really thinkin’ of when you bought this?”

Scylla sighs, but she’s smiling “I thought you needed pajamas and your face when you saw it was worth it”

“You should’ve seen your face when you saw me wearin’ ‘em” Raelle comments casually “Do you have a ranger kink, Scylla? Is that a thing?”

“Oh my-!” she hides her face in her hands. 

Raelle laughter is all that can be heard inside the camper for a couple of minutes as Scylla fights to pull herself together.

“Let’s just go to bed” she pushes past her to get to the bed and covers her face with the sheet. 

“You’re gonna suffocate” Raelle comments as she turns off the lights and goes to lay next to her “And you didn’ deny it”

“Good night, Raelle” she mutters through gritted teeth. 

She can hear the smile in Raelle’s voice “Night”

* * *

They’re going hiking. Scylla’s not sure why she agreed to it, but it might have something to do with the fact that Raelle was wearing those goddamn pajamas when she asked. And it's not fair that she looks so good in them, nor that she now knows Scylla likes her, in general and in those pajamas.

Of the million ways in which they universe is unfair, this one was the one she woke up hating it for. 

How hot her road-trip partner looked. And nothing else. 

It was refreshing, and she was so surprised by it, that now she’s going on a hike.

“We gotta go met my friend before we go” Raelle tells her as they walk towards the Rangers house “She’s a ranger, and she’s going to be wearin’ her uniform, so if you do have a ranger kink, this is when you tell me”

Scylla punches her arm while she’s too distracted laughing at her own joke “You’re an asshole Raelle no surname”

“I do have a surname” Raelle smirks “And I won’t tell you” 

“I’m gonna guess then”

Raelle shrugs “Go on”

They reach the rangers house, where a girl is waiting for them. 

“Mornin’ Grace” Raelle goes to greet her friend, they hug and Scylla rolls her eyes Raelle catches her and smirks again “This‘s Scylla, she likes-”

“Hiking. I really like hiking, it's nice to meet you, Grace” she extends her hand to the ranger, who looks between them with a knowing smile. 

What the fuck did Raelle say to her?

Grace nods, and smiles in her direction while talking to Raelle “You weren’t lying last night”

“What about?” she asks before Raelle can react. 

“This one said, and I quote, Scylla ‘s smokin’ hot” she exaggerates the draw, making herself laugh, and after looking at Raelle’s distraught face Scylla laughs too. 

“I didn’ say that” 

“I don’t know, it kind of sounds like you” Scylla smirks, and Raelle groans and pushes at her friend. 

“Grace can you just give the whole bullshit talk so we can get outta here” 

Park Ranger Grace gives them a very serious talk about following the correct procedure to hike, it's very boring, Scylla’s pretty sure they’ve lost the whole day on this talk. 

Soon enough though, she discovers just how wrong she was, 'cause there a lot of day ahead and Raelle is enthusiastic about hiking.

"Are we there yet?" She asks for the millionth time.

Raelle rolls her eyes at her, but she's smiling "No luck, princess, we're on our way to the top. No stops"

"Goddess, you are very, uh, athletic" 

Raelle snorts and stops walking "Is this your way of sayin' you think I'm hot?"

Yes and no. "Mostly I'm trying to distract you so I can take a breather"

"Gotta work on your cardio" Raelle replies cheekily.

Oh, she has just the answer and then “Your phone’s ringing”

“Why’s there signal up here?” Raelle picks the phone and curses under her breath, Scylla comes over her shoulder to read the caller i.d.

“Who is...Satan?”

“Ugh, you don' wanna know, give me a minute” she picks the phone call just as Scylla moves out of view “What do you want, Abigail?”

“Hello you too, shitbird!” 

"Shitbird?" she mouths in question.

Raelle rolls her eyes "Abi go to the point, I'm in the middle of somethin'-"

“Wait where are you? Are you in Grace’s park?” Abigail/Satan sounds amused.

“Don’t think she bought it” 

Scylla's pushed and poked Raelle enough to know she's one snarky comment away from a drought of smartiness. 

“Shitbird, did you drive to Pennsylvania to bang park ranger Grace?”

And that's the fastest Scylla's ever seen anyone turn red “No! Abigail what do you want. I'm in the middle of a hike"

They exchange some more snarky comments, until Raelle pretends to loose connection and ends the call. She puts her phone in her pocket.

"Well that was fun, and you had your break, let's go" she starts walking again and Scylla follows, thinking of which questions to ask first.

"So you and ranger Grace?" 

Raelle rolls her eyes, starts walking faster " 'twas a long time ago" 

"So I'm not the only one with a ranger kink" she wiggles her eyebrows.

Raelle stops suddenly and Scylla comes crashing against her "Are you accepting that you have a ranger kink, Scylla? Also we're here"

Scylla looks away to see the view from the hill they've climb, its beautiful, it's also a great excuse to not look at Raelle's smirk.

"You never answered" she comments without looking at her.

"Neither did you" Raelle's hands touch her face to get her to look up at her "You're very pretty…even if you do have a ran-"

She crushes their lips together and Raelle lets out a surprised gasp before returning the kiss. 

Its over soon, 'cause Raelle can't hold her laughter any longer.

"You really don't wanna tell me 'bout your ranger kink, huh?"

"Shut up!" 

She kisses her again before Raelle can think of an answer.

Its a great plan for the rest of their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!  
> Also feel free to hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon with your ideas for what they should/go on the road trip

"We were parked for so long I almost forgot this thing moved" Scylla looks out the windows with wonder.

Raelle gives her a funny look " 'twas only two days, Scylla"

But Scylla can tell she agrees. So much happened in those two days that she might have to come back here some other time. With Raelle, of course. 

They left the park in the morning after their hike, set out to drive to South Carolina to visit Scylla's grandparents house. Raelle seems to have many questions.

"So are your grandparents goin' to be there?"

"No, it's a summer house. And it's just my grandpa, grandma died when I was in high school"

She turns on the radio before Raelle can answer and she waits for her to start shaking her head to the rhythm. 

She doesn't have to wait to much, Raelle starts mouthing the words to the song and soon enough she's full on singing, playing air guitar without letting go of the steering wheel.

Its somehow exactly what she needs, and she joins in the singing. Raelle looks surprised for a second before she goes back to her singing with a grin.

After three straight songs, Raelle shuts the radio off.

"So now that you've been successfully distracted, how 'bout you tell me somethin' 'bout you?" she asks, briefly looking away from the road.

Scylla smiles looking down "You saw right through me, huh?"

Raelle doesn't say anything, but Scylla can see her smiling.

"What do you want to know?"

"Dunno, you already know a lot 'bout me, so I think it's only fair"

She's right. Of course she is. Scylla’s learned a lot about Raelle in this past few days, one thing she hasn’t learn though its her surname. 

“I’ll tell you more about me under one condition” Raelle lifts her eyebrows in question “Tell me your surname”

Raelle laughs “I feel like you’ve been playin’ me with these deals to tell me ‘bout you, but I always end up tellin’ you ‘bout me instead"

She’s right again. 

“Maybe I really enjoy learning more about you” 

“Nice try, Ramshorn, but I’m not that interestin'"

Scylla laughs “I think I’ll be the judge of that. For once you’re a good kisser”

Raelle blushes adorably and keeps her eyes glued to the road. 

Scylla keeps quiet for a while. For plotting reason, it's easier to plan how to make Raelle blush when she’s not distracted by her adorable drawl or her pretty eyes. 

“We should go to the beach” she says after a while.

“Why?”

“I want to see you in a swimsuit” 

Raelle snorts. 

“Also swimming and sunbathing” she starts counting with her fingers “Cold beer, reading a book, sand castles. Did I say you in a swimsuit already?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I brought one”

So maybe now she’s the one blushing. 

“We can still go though” Raelle offers after a minute “If we keep drivin' this way we might come across some coastal towns”

Yeah, that sounds like a plan “You know what’s better than going to the beach?”

Raelle makes that expression, like she knows she’s being set up “What?”

“Going to the beach at night-”

“Oh, we could make a bonfire” Raelle smiles excitedly.

Adorable. It's adorable. 

“Yeah okay. And we can get you a swimsuit for next time” she winks her way “I didn’t forget”

“Just say you wanna see me try clothes on, Scyl” 

“I kiss you once and now-”

Raelle puts a hand on her leg halting her speech “Twice, though”

Scylla slaps her hand away “Shut up and drive”

* * *

“Another day goes by, I learn yet another kink of yours”

Scylla shakes her head and keeps walking. They stop at some small town for the night and leave the camper at a walmart to go for a walk. Raelle buys them ice cream cones and Scylla leads them around the main street watching the stores and restaurants. 

Her mistake was to stop them at a swimsuits shop. 

Raelle smiles mischievous and takes a spoonful of ice cream “Yesterday was park rangers, now it's girls in swimsuits…”

“Next time you threaten to kick me out of the moving camper I might take you up on the offer” she mutters and takes her hand to drag her away. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re very dramatic?”

Yeah, people have said that before. Her mom told her so a thousand times. When she was a little girl and couldn’t possibly go to school without her lucky shoes, or when she couldn’t fathom the idea of some boy not inviting her to a school dance, when a girl called her pretty in the mall and she dropped her ice cream cone. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before” 

“Have you ever been on a play?” Raelle asks curiously, she’s not looking at her, she’s too busy eating her ice cream and holding her hand. 

“Like a school play?” she asks and Raelle nods “You think I’d be a good actress?”

Raelle laughs and finally looks at her with a crooked smile “Not an answer, Scyl”

“No I wasn’t in any school play, happy?” she rolls her eyes at Raelle’s grin “Were you?”

“Yeah, in summer camp I played a tree in Robin Hood and then in Romeo and Juliet I...also played a tree, but-” 

Scylla snort cuts her off, but she can’t help it. Raelle seems so serious talking about it as if she hadn’t play a fucking tree. Twice. 

“I also played Romeo in my high school production of Romeo and Juliet” Raelle finishes a second later and holds her glare at Scylla. 

“Where they short on actors?” she asks faking seriousness. 

“I’m gonna throw you into the ocean”

Scylla keeps laughing, and Raelle doesn’t let go of her hand. All in all, is a pretty damn good day. 

“I looked hot as Romeo” Raelle tells her as they walk back to the camper. 

Scylla believes her. But she wouldn't mind some proof. 

* * *

Raelle knows how to make a bonfire and she’s not surprised in the slightest. She goes to get the food and comes back to their chosen spot in the beach to find the bonfire lit and Raelle casually sitting on the sand with a guitar. 

“Now where did that came from?” she asks, announcing her presence. 

Raelle pust the guitar down and takes the bag from her “I put some blankets for us to sit. The guard told me we can stay all night if we keep quiet and also lend me his guitar” she explains pointing at the instrument. 

“Are you going to serenade me now?” she asks as she sits down next to her on the blanket. 

“Do you want me to?” Raelle sounds unsure. 

It makes her smile “Do i want you to sing to me? Yeah, I could be into that, I might even kiss you before the night is over”

Raelle looks away, and her eyes land on the food “Let’s eat”

“Yeah, okay” she opens the bag and passes Raelle one of the sandwiches “I also got us chips and for desert...blueberry pie. I wanted ice cream but I figure it would melt until we eat it”

She looks up to find that Raelle is already eating her sandwich, she shakes her head and bites her sandwich too. 

“I used to have picnics in the beach with my parents all the time during summer” she tells her after a while, the sandwiches are gone and the chips too “It was really fun. We were very close and...I miss them"

Raelle throws her arm over her shoulder and brings her closer, but doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I don't talk about me. It makes think of them and it hurts"

"You don't have to say anythin' you don' wanna Scylla, I wanna know 'bout you cause I like you" she kisses her forehead softly "But take all the time you need, I will wait"

Scylla isn't sure where to go from here. It feels nice to say what she feels and Raelle understands, and makes stupid jokes to distract her. She's too good. 

"You're too good" she whisper between her arms.

"Nah, just the right amount" Raelle moves slightly and ends up falling backwards, takes Scylla down with her "Fuck, I'm sorry. Let me-"

Scylla holds her down "No, let's stay like this. I want to see the stars"

Raelle nods and lies back "Do you know the names of the stars?"

She nods, "Yeah"

But she doesn't tell her how. Doesn't tell her about all the nights spent with her dad in her childhood home's backyard watching the stars and learning the names of the constelations and the myths around them. 

But she tells her everything else. The names and the stories of the gods are easy and Raelle is looking at her in wonder, following every word that comes out of her mouth with all her attention. She's holding her close and smiling.

Scylla feels safe and at peace. 

When they're starting to fall asleep they sit again and Raelle grabs them beers, pick the guitar from the blanket and begins strumming softly.

"So I'm not sure what you mean by serenade but I think I know a song that is special for us" there's a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Which song?"

Raelle starts singing the first verse of I want it that way, like she did their first day of their trip.

Scylla smiles and grabs the camera from her bag, Raelle catches her and smiles just as the flash goes off. 

"Sing with me" 

Scylla takes second picture instead of answering. Raelle looks beautiful under the moonlight, she can't help but want to have a memory of this moment.

The song ends and Raelle puts the guitar down and takes her hand, the mischief in her eyes clearer than ever.

She brings her closer by her hand "Do I get my kiss now?"

Scylla nods and lets go of the camera, her hands quickly finding somewhere to hold onto as Raelle brings their lips together.

It's a perfect night, the bonfire, the food and drinks, stargazing and a serenade. A perfect kiss to close it off.

Raelle keeps it short and sweet, but Scylla can feel the restraint in the tense muscles of her back and neck. 

She doesn't want Raelle to hold back. She brings their lips together again, and kisses her with fervor, she can feel Raelle start to let go and then…

A flash goes off.

Slowly Scylla becomes aware of the fact that she can only feel one of Raelle's hands, it's gripping on her hips and she's smiling against her lips. 

They break apart just as the photo is coming out of the camera that Raelle is holding and Scylla snatches it away.

"I figured it would look good in your album" Raelle tells her shyly "You know, uh, documentin' the trip"

Scylla laughs and takes her hand "It's a great photo" it really is, that's not a lie "But when I kiss you, I want all your attention on me"

"Oh" Raelle might be speechless and Scylla just loves that look on her. Lost for words, hair a bit wild and skin flushed. 

She looks so goddamn beautiful.

"I'm going to kiss you now" she tells her and Raelle nods.

She gives her all her attention this time and Scylla might become addicted to her lips before the trip is over.

No regrets, she tells herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	7. Chapter 7

As they get closer she begins to regret her decision. 

Maybe this isn’t a good idea. 

What if there’s someone in the house?

Her grandpa has a tendency to overshare. 

His new wife is an elitist fuck. 

And her daughter is an even bigger elitist fuck. 

Raelle, of course, notices her nervousness. 

“You okay, Scyl? Should I drive for a bit? You look pale”

“I am pale, Raelle”

Raelle chuckles and goes to take her place behind the wheel “Ok, smartass. Keep to yourself then, but you ain’ gettin’ kisses from me”

“You don’t play fair Raelle no-surname”

She tries to turn on the radio, but Raelle hand stops her. She sits back down with a sigh. 

“Tell me what is botherin’ ya, Ramshorn” Raelle looks away from the road for a second and pouts “And I'll tell you my surname"

Scylla grins "Who playing who now?"

"Unlike some people I know, I actually do good on my promises" Raelle smiles cockily "Now tell me. If you wanna, of course"

“It's nothing important, I was just thinking that I didn’t even check if there was someone in the house” she tries to sound casual, but she's anything but "My grandpa got married again a couple years back, and let's just say the new additions to the family are...odd"

"How politically correct of you" Raelle notices with a grin of her own "We can somewhere else if you wanna"

"No, I'm sure no one is there. And if they are, well it's a family home” she shrugs trying to ease herself into the possibility “I want to show you where I used to spend my summers as a kid. As you'll do when we go to the Cession"

“And I’ll show you where I spent my winters too” Raelle laughs at her own joke, turning her attention back to the road.

Scylla goes back to looking to the road.

They're close enough she remembers the way from here. They have to make a hard turn after the next intersection. It used to make her mom so nervous.

Raelle takes it slowly, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

Scylla watches her with attention as she does. She's a careful driver, Scylla has noticed it before and she's thankful for it.

"Can I take your picture?" she asks, and she too is surprised by her question.

"Now?"

She nods.

Raelle laughs "Yeah, sure"

She pulls out the camera just as they stop at a red light. 

"You...are beautiful"

Raellle’s answer is halted by the flash going off. She blinks a couple of times, and starts driving again. 

Scylla can see her blushing. It’s adorable.

“You’re beautiful too, Scyl”

“Well now it feels like you’re just saying it cause I said it!” she hides her smile behind her smoothie.

Raelle looks offended she thinks that “I didn’! C’mon, I told ya I like you”

“You also like burgers! Do you think burgers are beautiful Raelle?” she asks faking offense, and Raelle’s eyes are wide with either shock or surprise. 

“Yes!”

Scylla was never planning on not laughing when she started this line of conversation, but the look of certainty in Raelle’s face really does it for her. 

“Are you-” she takes a deep breath, trying to control her laughter “Are you saying I look like a burger?”

Raelle who had been patiently waiting to hear what she wanted to say, rolls her eyes “You always twist my words”

“I do not! And don’t think I haven’t realize you didn’t answer my question” 

“Whatever. I like burgers so I eat burgers, leave me be!”

Scylla lets her be, for a second as she analyzes a way to twist Raelle’s words. Maybe she’d done it before, once or twice. She repeats the words in her head and smiles. Oh, she’s got her.

“Rae?”

Raelle makes a whole drama of looking away from the road for a quarter of a second “What now?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Is it gonna make me wanna kick you out again?” 

Scylla snorts “But we both know you wouldn’t do it. You’re a softy”

“I’m not-” Raelle massages her forehead with one hand “Just, ask me”

“Well I guess is not really a question, it’s more of a doubt” she begins, carefully observing Raelle’s expression or the half she can see from where she’s sitting “See you said you like burgers so you eat burgers, and you said before you liked me...”

She waits patiently for the answer. It really only takes a couple of seconds, but they are the bestest seconds so far. 

She catalogues the expressions as the appear on Raelle’s face: confusion, understanding, shock and finally offense. 

“Scylla!”

“What?”

Raelle shakes her head, eyes never leaving the road “I’m not a cannibal”

“Right, yeah. A cannibal”

She can see the cheeky smile on the other girls lips.

The reached the city a couple of minutes later and she sufficiently distracted by everything that has changed since she was last here, that she decides to drop the subject. 

Raelle follows her instructions and soon they’re in front of the house. 

And suddenly Scylla regrets coming here for completely different reasons. 

She’s overcome with memories of summers filled with laughter and games. Playing soccer with her dad in the backyard, and volley with her friends when she was older. Swimming in the ocean, surfing lessons after a very exciting movie in local theatre. Afternoons spent walking around the main street following her mom and grandma as they went on on their “shopping sprees” They would buy her ice cream and cotton candy to convince her to keep walking. The barbecues they would throw with the neighbors, her dad made sure to have vegan options for the lady two houses over and would always inevitably burn the hot dogs. 

“Hey, Scyl” Raelle joins her outside the camper. She’s looking at the house as if it was an alien ship, it makes her smile. 

“Yes, Raelle?”

“Are you rich?”

To be completely honest she doesn’t know why she’s laughing like she is. In the middle of the street, a morning in the middle of summer. But she does and Raelle gives her that funny look she does when she doesn’t know why Scylla’s laughing but it's too nice to call her crazy.

She’s still waiting for her answer and Scylla manages to control her laughter to give her just that, she clears her throat “No, I’m not rich. My grandpa has money”

“That sounds like somethin’ a rich person would say, though”

Scylla finds that she can’t really deny that statement. She looks for the keys in her pockets and reminds herself to call him to tell him she’s here. He must be worried about her. She manages to open the door and walks in, when she notices Raelle is not coming she grabs her hand and drags her inside. 

Raelle walks behind her taking in the rooms as they go. Scylla stops them in her room. Everything is as it was two summers ago when she was here last. She drops her bag on the floor and sits down on the bed, enjoying the view of Raelle going around her space with curious eyes.

“So many books” she comments as she passes the bookshelf. 

“I always brought a few with me every summer, and they I’d forget them here so grandpa built it for me” she answer, even though Raelle didn’t ask. 

She seems to caught onto that, cause she starts grabbing random object and turning to her waiting for a story to go with them. 

Scylla tells herself she’s doing it for the expression of excitement in her face, but that's only half the reason. Raelle is beautiful, and the excited smile on her face makes funny things to her stomach and maybe her heart. But she wants to tell her about herself too.

She needs Raelle to know about her just as much as she has given Scylla. 

Raelle picks a baseball ball and lift a brow in question. 

Fuck. She had forgotten about that completely. 

“That was, uh, a present from a guy, two summers ago” she should have gotten rid of it, but the look on Raelle’s face is giving her other ideas. She has not yet seen what jealousy looks on Raelle’s face, but she thinks it might look a little bit like her face right now “It was a summer thing, you know how that is”

Raelle puts the ball back on its place “I don’t actually. I spend my summers where I spend my winters, remember?”

“Where is that?” she asks, instead of answering her questions she beckons her closer with a finger.

“The Cession” Raelle says quietly as she follows almost blindly, and three steps later she standing right in front of Scylla. 

“Are you jealous?” she can’t help but ask, and before anything can come out of Raelle’s mouth the hint of red in her face is answer enough. 

“Its stupid, I’m sorry, I don’ even-”

Scylla stands on her knees to be on eye level with her, when their eyes meet Raelle stops talking. 

“Your cute when you’re jealous” she puts her hands on Raelle’s shoulders and leans in “But you shouldn’t be. I don’t even remember his name, he was Jake or Jack, something like that. I have terrible taste in men”

“And in women?” 

Scylla smiles wickedly “You tell me”

Raelle lowers her eyes, and smiles softly as she takes a step back “Show me more of the house”

What the fuck just happened? She follows behind her, trying to figure out where she went wrong. But Raelle acts as of nothing had happened, she’s just her usual self and it puzzles Scylla. 

She’s going to figure it out.

The whole tour would be both exhausting and boring, so she shows her the kitchen and the living room, the garage to put away the camper and shows her the way to meet her in the backyard when she’s done. 

The water of the pool is clean and she takes of her shoes and sits down to wait for Raelle to come back. 

It's very annoying that she can’t seem to figure out where it all went to shit, cause she’s pretty sure Raelle has wanted to kiss her ever since...well for a while now. And since they did kiss on the state park she has never reject her. 

She’s halfway through what is probably a shit theory on the why, when the woman in question walks into the backyard.

“Pool in the beach house doen’ really scream we’re not rich people” she shakes her head as she takes in the open space and sits down next to her. 

“The water is cold” 

Raelle takes her shoes off too and sinks her feet into the water “Okey, this is pretty nice”

Scylla takes her hand and Raelle eyes follow the movement.

“What’s going on with you, Rae? And don’t say nothing” she warns with a smile “I know something’s bothering you”

Raelle nods, she seems to think her words over “Am I a summer thing?”

It is suddenly all so very clear. 

“No” that is the easy answer, but she can see as the words leave her mouth that Raelle has the same questions as her. 

If it's not summer thing then what is it?

“I like you” she says as she tries to put together her answer “And I don’t know what this is, you were right the other day when you said I was grieving and everything was confusing. But this is not, I know I like you, and I’m still going to like you when this trip is over”

Raelle finally smiles “Me too”

“Why do I give you so many words, and you’re always like “same” she pokes her side “Give me words”

“You know when you put on your earbuds and play your favorite playlist and its as of the world can''t reach you?” Raelle tells her after a long minute of silence.

“Yeah” but what does that have to do with anything? Be patient, she tells herself. 

Raelle’s smile grows just a bit as she speaks“You make me feel that way all the time”

And maybe she’s very fond of this foolish southern charmer. And she is certain she will still be when summer is over.

Raelle’s a keeper. The kind of person you take to meet your parents and she shakes their hands, probably brings wine and flowers for her mom.

They would love her. 

But she doesn't even know her surname, the first thing her dad would ask.

“You never told me your surname, liar!”

Raelle smiles “Its-”

“Collar?”

They both turn around to where the third voice came, and Raelle beats her to answer.

“Libba?”

Scylla looks between Raelle and the daughter of her grandpa's wife in shock. 

What the fuck?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I was so sure I had posted this last night!!!  
> I hadn't ovbiously and I put my phone away for nice little quiet day until now when I find out....  
> Anyway enjoy!

"How do you two know each other?"

When the question leaves her mouth her mind is already a world away. Her brain coming up with a million scenarios on how these two people who could not be more different know each other.

But Raelle and Libba hug, obviously comfortable and familiar with each other.

And what shocks her most is how different this Libba is from the one she's come to know in the last few years.

"We were in the same company in basic training" Raelle turns to her to explain “In the army”

"We were bottom bunk buddies" Libba says and the two of them immediately begin laughing.

It's very odd.

Raelle looks between them seeming to remember where they are “Wait, Libba is-”

The elitist fuck? Yes. “The daughter of my grandpas wife, yes”

“I’m sure that’s not what you call me in your mind” Libba rolls her eyes “How do you two know each other?”

“Her car broke down near Salem and I was drivin’ home from work” Raelle explains, she skips over the details and Scylla is thankful she doesn’t have to explain or talk about it at all “We kinda been wingin’ it since. We’re on a road-trip now”

Libba looks at Scylla with curiosity “Never peg you for the type to go on road-trips”

Scylla doesn’t usually over analyze people or their words, but she can’t help but think there’s an edge to Libba’s words.

“I’m trying new things” and maybe there’s an edge to her words too “Didn’t peg you for the type to join the army”

Libba laughs “Mom was pissing me off with all her questions about my future, which I didn’t have. My high school nemesis was joining, and I’ve never not done something to piss off Abigail Bellweather”

“You joined the army to piss someone off?” her voice shows her shock and Libba sems to enjoy it. 

“You don’t know Abigail. It's also something of a family thing” Libba shrugs “Only served for one year, though. This one went the whole mile, didn’t you, Corporal Collar?” 

“Four years, yeah” Raelle eyes are on her, barely paying attention to Libba and Scylla wonders what she’s thinking of.

Libba too seems to notice she’s being ignored. She clears her throat walking back towards the house “I’m tired from all the traveling, I’m going to go to my room. I’ll, uh, see you around”

When she’s gone Raelle begins laughing. Scylla stares at her wondering if this is how Raelle feels when she randomly laughs at things that aren’t all that funny. 

“What are you laughing about, Corporal?” 

Raelle stops laughing “I just, I didn’t see that one comin’ ya know? Libba is your-”

“Nothing”

“Right. And we were together in the army. It's a weird coincidence"

"You are a weird person" 

Raelle smiles, not taking offense "How 'bout we go out? You show me 'round town and we pretend Libba didn' show up for a bit. We can postpone dealin' with her 'til to tomorrow"

In the couple days she's known her, Scylla has become quite fond of Raelle's quick thinking "Yeah, let's do that. I'm going to show you to the best place to eat in town"

"Oh food! You really know the way to my heart" Raelle jokes.

Scylla rolls her eyes "It wasn't that hard to figure out"

* * *

  
  


"This is a taco truck" 

"Way to point out the obvious, Rae" 

Raelle bumps their shoulders together, but doesn't say a thing as they keep waiting for their turn.

Scylla smiles a little, relaxing under Raelle's unrelenting smiling face.

"What are you going to want?" she asks when there's only one person ahead.

"Whatever"

"Raelle" there's a warning in her voice and she hates it. Hates that Libba and her shit attitude get under her skin just like that.

Raelle has turned her attention to the sign advertising the different types of tacos they offer. She has the cutest expression while she goes over the options.

"I'll have a...spicy meat taco" she decides, but her words turn into a question as she finishes and turns to Scylla "Are you okay?"

The man in charge of the taco track clears his throat to get their attention.

Scylla gives him their order and moves them out of the way so the next person can go. 

"I'm sorry" 

Raelle takes her hand to bring her closer "What for?"

"I'm a fool" she admits quietly "I...maybe I got a little jealous that Libba knows you better than me"

"It's cute" Raelle smiles "But I like you"

They call their order before Scylla can answer and after picking it up she leads them to a park.

"We used to come here when I was a kid" she tells Raelle as they sit down in a bench "In the day, but I guess it'll have to do for dinner now"

Raelle smiles and holds her taco in the air for a toast "To new traditions in old places"

Scylla shakes her head but brings her taco to softly hit Raelle's "To new traditions in new places"

Raelle laughs “I really didn’t think you’d go for it”

And in all true, with anyone else she wouldn’t have. It's Raelle who makes her want to try new things. 

They eat quietly. A few people pass by and give them weird looks, Raelle laughs it off catching more attention. Scylla takes her hand and drags them away.

They stop in the old docks that are empty by some miracle and it's Raelle's turn to drag her into the end of the dock where she sits down. Scylla sits next to her.

"Why don't you like Libba?" Raelle asks her after a while.

"She and her mom kind of waltz into my perfectly functional family" she tries to play it off, but by the look in Raelle's face tells her maybe she's failing "I'm not good with change"

"You're not?"

It catches her off guard that Raelle is not being sarcastic. She sounds legitimately surprised.

"Yeah, I hate change" she tries to put more strength behind her words, but Raelle still doesn't seem to believe her.

"You got used to me pretty easily though. Was road-trippin' in a small vehicle and sleepin' at a walmart's parkin' lot with a stranger not enough change for you?"

Scylla has to admit that she has a point. Maybe she's learning to accept change "What is it that thing you said? Nothing makes sense with you?"

"Are you askin' me or tellin' me?"

“Telling you. Raelle Collar, nothing makes sense with you” she says with a serious expression and she laughs as soon as the words leave her mouth. 

Raele watches her with a small smile “To be fair, I wasn’ tryin’ to make it make sense”

Scylla lifts her brows in question “What’s that mean?”

“Sometimes you have to go with it, ya know? Life’s messy and complicated, so when you get the chance to be free, even if it's just for a little while, you should take it, no questions asked”

“Is that what you’re doing?” 

Raelle gives her a long look, as if trying to gauge her reaction to what she wants to say “I wanna be free with you here. Tonight. This trip will eventually come to an end and life will come crashin’ in, but right now it can’t reach us. We’ll never be as free as right now, Scyl”

Maybe she shouldn’t be thinking about it, it kinda goes against Raelle’s lesson in life philosophy, but it's true. 

That’s why she came here, on this trip. She was running. And Libba annoys her ‘cause in a way she’s part of the life she was trying to leave behind for the summer. She knew her parents, played volleyball on the beach with her dad last summer, and was in book club with her mom. Despite how much she wishes it wasn’t true Libba is family. 

She is all Scylla was running from with Raelle. And it found her, Libba found her and connected her to Raelle in a way that goes beyond this summer. 

Everything is getting more and more complicated. 

“Scylla?”

Raelle’s soft voice brings her back into the ground, to the docks where they’re sitting.

“I want to be free with you too” it's a whisper, but somehow it feels like a lot more.

Maybe having a connection to her outside their road-trip is a good thing. Maybe it’s a sign. 

She’s choosing to believe that. 

Raelle smiles, soft and wide and filled with wonder “Good”

She takes her hand and helps her stand up. When Scylla is up, she lets go of her hand to take off her shoes. 

“What are we doing?” Scylla asks suddenly aware of the fact that Raelle is taking off her clothes. 

Raelle doesn’t answer, instead she jumps into the water. She reappears a second later shaking her head to get rid of the water. 

“Come on!”

“I’m not jumping into the water!”

Raelle pouts “C’mon, Scyl! I thought you wanted to be free”

“Maybe I want to be free-ish” she sits back down “I am enjoying the view though”

“There’s no middle ground in freedom!” Raelle sounds offended as she swims closer “Swim with me Scylla, and maybe we can both enjoy the view”

“Is the water cold?” she asks, and maybe Raelle is slowly convincing her. 

“I’ll warm ya up” 

It's so fucking cheesy. And what is worse it kinda works.

"Promise?"

Raelle smiles "Promise. Now come on!"

Scylla quickly gets rid of her shirt and shorts. If she stops to think about it she's going to regret it.

And then she jumps.

It feels like forever in a second. She's flying and then the cold water brings her back to life.

Raelle is right. They're free right now. She can feel it.

Life's made of fleeting moments, her father had told her once. That's why he took pictures.

"How are you feelin'?" Raelle asks her swimming next to her.

"I'm regretting not bringing my camera with me" she throws her arms around Raelle's neck to stop her from swimming away. She might be cool with this for now, but she won't be if Raelle tries to pull some stupid prank to scare her "I want to remember this"

Raelle seems happy to stay in place though "Guess we're gonna have to make it so you can't forget it"

"How do you propose we do that?" she asks curious as to what she's thinking.

Raelle pulls Scylla's arms away "Race ya to the buoy"

Scylla barely stops her by the chain around her neck and Raelle lets out a choked up laugh as she comes crashing into her.

"At ease, soldier" she orders.

Raelle turns around still laughing and salutes, splashing water everywhere as her hand falls back down.

Scylla shakes her head and her eyes fall to the chain she hasn't let go off and the tags in it. She can't read what it says, but she can guess.

"You had this on all the time didn't you?" she asks even though she knows the answer "All those times I asked for your surname and all I had to do was this"

"What is this thing you had to do exactly?"

Scylla rolls her eyes "You are infuriating" 

"You are beautiful"

She laughs, it's not the reaction she imagined herself having to those words, but Raelle smiles at her and it's kinda perfect in its own weird way.

"Can I have my tags back now? Or have we discovered yet another kink of yours?" Raelle asks with a mischievous smile.

And they're back on to that subject. 

"Wasn't I just saying you are infuriating" 

"Is that another kink? I might have to start keeping a list" Raelle shakes with laughter and Scylla lets go of the chain to splash water at her face.

"We should get going. It's getting late" she tells her as she starts swimming towards the dock.

Raelle swims next to her "I forgot to tell you I have tons of embarrassing stories about Libba from our time in basic"

"Are you going to share them?"

"I'm willin' to share 'em in exchange for a few kisses" she helps her up and her hands linger on her skin a second longer than necessary "What you say?"

"A few kisses? Someone's greedy" 

Raelle laughs coming out of the water. They get dressed again and walk back to the house.

All the lights are off inside. Libba must have gone to bed and Scylla shows Raelle one of the bathrooms so she can get changed.

They meet again in her room. Raelle is back in her ranger pajamas and Scylla spends one second too much enjoying the view.

Raelle doesn't seem to upset about it.

"I'll take the guest room" she says when Scylla doesn't speak.

"You can stay with me" Scylla takes her hand to stop her escape.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

Raelle smiles softly at her "Okay then, let's get to bed"

"Rae?" she calls a while after. Maybe Raelle's fallen asleep, she can't tell but-

"Yeah?"

Scylla sighs relieved "Thank you for today. I liked being free with you"

"I'm glad you had a good time, Scyl" 

She can hear the smile in her voice and feels her moving in the bed, getting closer. A second later a warm hand grabs her chin and Raelle pecks her lips.

"Goodnight"

Scylla smiles in the darkness of her room. She's pretty sure Raelle is asleep now. 

"Goodnight"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new chapter! Hope you enjoy it, have a good week!

Its 4. a.m.

The shiny red numbers in the nightstand clock tell her so.

She hears it again.

A soft knocking on the window.

One.

Two.

Three.

And then it stops. That's the third time.

_"My grandparents house is suppose to be haunted"_

Fuck.

Next to her Scylla sleeps calmly. As if there wasn't some weird fucking noises coming from the window.

She pokes her side slowly, but Scylla doesn’t move. 

Raelle tries again, this time slightly stronger. Scylla stirs and turns around to face her. 

“What is it?” she asks slowly. 

“You said the house was haunted!”

Scylla blinks slowly a couple times “What?”

Raelle sighs, she feels stupid now that she woke Scylla up and the noise is gone. 

“Just...there was this noise…”

“Oh” Scylla giggles and takes her hand, interlacing their fingers together “Yeah, you heard her knocking on the window right?”

“Her?” she pulls her hand away “What the fuck you mean her?”

She can see the hint of a smile on Scylla’s lips as she takes her hand again “The house is haunted by my great great grandma. She’s harmless, though”

Maybe she’s dreaming. That makes more sense than whatever nonsense Scylla just said. 

Yeah, she’s dreaming. That’s got to be it. 

“But hey, she only knocks the windows when she likes someone. So that means she likes you”

Ugh, fuck. So maybe she is awake and she heard it right. 

A ghost lady likes her. 

“According to my grandpa she was rumored to be from the Cession, so maybe it's that” Scylla says after a few minutes of silence. 

This conversation at 4 a.m feels surreal. 

“Please stop” she murmurs trying to not sound scared. 

She’s not scared. 

“Are you scared?” Scylla comes closer, as if by doing so she could see her better in the dark. 

“No!” 

Yeah, nice save. Scylla definitely doesn’t think she’s scared now. 

“You are” Scylla opens her arms and reluctantly Raelle moves closer “I’ll protect you”

“I don’t need-”

“Hush, now, Corporal” Scylla kisses her forehead softly “We’re sleeping. Great-great grandma Ramshorn won’t harm you. I promise”

She will never admit it, but she does feel a little bit safer. 

* * *

  
  


The house is far too quiet. 

Something’s up. 

She walks into the kitchen to find a very smug looking Libba eating her breakfast. Maybe she’s jumping to conclusions here, but something about this feels a lot like an ambush. 

“So” Libba puts down her glass of orange juice “I got a couple things to say”

Raelle sits across from her and sighs. Libba passes her a half of her sandwich. 

“As you know” Libba says as Raelle starts eating “I’m a light sleeper”

Fuck.She has an idea of where this is going “So?”

“So I heard all about Scylla protecting you from the ghost of Ramshorn’s past” Libba says and the smugness in her tone is a form of torture. Raelle is sure “Who would’ve thought the strong and brave Corporal Collar needed Scylla Ramshorn to keep her safe through the night?”

“What? You jealous?” she tries to deflect. 

“Don’t even try. Does Bellweather know?”

Instead of answering she points to Libba’s glass. 

“Orange juice is on the fridge” 

She turns her back to Libba in search of the juice and then a glass. 

“Does Abigail know?” Libba asks again. 

“Know what?” in hindsight she shouldn’t have turned around. 

Libba sits back and smirks. 

Raelle hates her. She’s blushing and she knows it. Libba too, her smirk grows almost as big as her head. 

“You’re blushing”

“I can still beat ya up”

Libba laughs it off. Raelle really hates the sorta truce she and Abigail agreed on a couple years back. 

“It's cute” Libba says carefully, testing how far she can go with this “I got to say I didn’t see this coming. Scylla is very uptight, and you’re...you”

Raelle rolls her eyes “That’s not what you were gonna say” 

“No, it's not” 

Libba is really starting to annoy her. 

“What you want?”

“Does Abigail know?” 

Raelle sighs, tired of all this bullshit “No, she doesn’”

Libba stands up, smirk still in place. Its creepy “Good to know”

Raelle watches her walk away playing with her phone “Where are you goin’? Libba!” 

But the other girl offers no answer as she continues to walk away. 

“Fuck” she bites her sandwich to keep herself from cursing at the fucker who is now to far away to hear her. 

Scylla finds her eating the last bits of sandwich a while later and smiles softly. 

She’s so fucking beautiful, it occurs to her, not for the first time. And she returns the smile as Scylla walks next to her and opens the fridge. 

“Do you want another sandwich?” Scylla asks her as she’s about to close the fridge. 

“What you mean?”

Scylla moves away to let her see the bakery packages she totally didn’t see when she grabbed the juice. 

“Fuckin’ rich people. Is making a sandwich really that hard?” 

Scylla laughs and takes two sandwiches to heat them up.

“You ate rich people sandwiches, Rae. You are one of us now” 

Raelle brings Scylla closer “So you are rich people, then?”

Scylla doesn’t answer, just smiles cockily at er for the longest minute until the bip of the microwave brings them apart.

“Eat” Scylla sits down next to her and gives her one of the sandwiches “We should go to the beach today”

“Yes! Let’s do that” Libba walks in, she smirk at Raelle as she occupies the chair across from them “It's a beautiful day to go to the beach”

What is she playing at? 

“I don’t have a swimsuit though” Raelle reminds Scylla. 

For once she wants to get away from Libba for a while, but also she kinda wants to see if she can make Scylla blush while shopping for swimsuits. 

“We can go get you one before lunch and then head to the beach” Scylla offers and then turns to Libba “And since you decided to join us you can pack lunch”

“Even better, why don’t you help me pack lunch while Raelle goes by a swimsuit? It's like a ten minute walk! I’m sure not even a Cession can get lost here” Libba smiles as she speaks, it's very clear she wants drama. 

Scylla looks ready to fight her, and Raelle takes her hand to calm her down “Ignore her”

“Yeah, okay” 

Raelle waits for Scylla to leave the room "What are you playin' at Swythe?"

"Can't I just want to catch up with my…? Let’s say cousin?" 

She doesn't buy it for a minute. And if she doesn't break it now they're gonna be here having a staring contest all day.

Raelle looks away "I don't buy it"

Libba shrugs "Whatever, but I'll be nice and add some snacks for lunch, I’ll even let Scylla choose them. You're buying me ice cream if you can't prove I'm playing something"

"But if I can I'm kickin' your ass"

"Gonna have to catch me first, though" Libba keeps smirking like she knows something Raelle doesn't "And you never beat me at a race"

She leaves without answering, and Libba's laughter follows her all the way back to the room.

* * *

  
  


Scylla is a good distraction. 

In many ways. 

But currently she’s blushing in the cutest way and that’s the distraction. 

Libba rolls her eyes.

She did manage to get Scylla to stay behind while Raelle went to buy a swimsuit. And the joy she took from her it's gonna bite her in the ass. 

Raelle is still trying to come up with a way to drown her in the ocean. 

In the meantime she’s going to enjoy Scylla blushing at her newly acquired blue swimsuit. She had liked it in the store, but she likes it even more now. 

Scylla’s gasp when she got rid of her shirt might have been the cutest thing yet. 

“Why are you like this?” Libba asks at no one in particular, but maybe it's to the two of them “I just wanted a nice beach day and instead I get this”

Raelle passes by her, shoving her away “You weren’t invited”

Libba flips her off. 

Scylla laughs at the banter between the two, and when Raelle comes to sit next to her she kisses her cheek and whispers “You look good”

“You look beautiful” 

Libba stands up suddenly, makes a whole scene of dropping her sunglasses in her towel “I’m going to go for a swim”

“If you start drownin’ I won’t try to save ya”

“As if you weren’t going to start making out the minute I’m out of sight” Libba scoffs “If I die I will come back as a ghost and do so much more than knocking on windows, Collar”

She believes her. Libba would do anything out of spite. 

But for now she’s happy to be alone with the girl she wants. 

“I didn’t remember her being this intense” Scylla says after a minute. 

“She’s up to somethin’” Raelle knows it. And she’s gonna find out what sooner or later “But now that she’s gone, do tell me what you really think about my swimsuit. I was bummed you didn’ come with me”

Scylla looks down at her swimsuit for a long minute, her cheeks are red when she looks up to her “I’m glad I didn’t go with you to the shop”

Raelle throws her head back in laughter.

Scylla's eyes never leave her.

"Do you want to build a sandcastle?"

"Yes” Scylla looks relieved she offered “Let’s do that”

They have nothing but their hands, but they male it work. They spend way too much of their "beach day" building it.

But she's proud of what they get in the end. It's a bit lumpy and probably not about to win an award but Scylla looks happy when she takes the picture.

"You did a good job, if you were a small child" Libba sits down in her towel and touches the castle with her foot.

Raelle slaps it away "If you break it I'll hurt you"

"You're all talk no bite, Collar"

Scylla gives her a weird look and before Raelle can try to decode it, Scylla throws a handful of wet sand on Libba.

"What the fuck?!"

Raelle takes Scylla' hand, helping her up "Let's go swimin' "

* * *

  
  


They return to the house in the afternoon. Libba complains the whole time about what a terrible company they are, and Raelle reminds her she was never invited.

After changing they return to the living room where Scylla takes the remote before Libba can have it.

"Its my grandpa's house"

Libba flips her off. As the day progressed it has become her default answer. 

"How much longer are you two staying for?" she asks after a while. 

There's an episode of friends on the tv but they're not paying attention. Scylla looks up from her end of the couch at her, and when she doesn't answer she kicks her leg.

"Hey!" she shoves back "I guess we should leave some time tomorrow if you still wanna go to the Cession"

"I do" Scylla turns to Libba "We're leaving sometime tomorrow"

Libba nods lifting both eyebrows “You’re going to the Cession? How are you feeling about that?”

Scylla too seems interested in her answer. 

“It’ll be fine. Gotta see my pop eventually” and maybe if she says it she’ll convince herself it's true. 

Nevermind the fact that it's been almost three years since she last saw him. And she misses him like crazy. 

She’s been putting off seeing him since she returned from her last tour. 

Raelle looks up to find Scylla looking at her curiously. 

A loud knock on the patio doors stops her from answering. 

“Holy fuck!” Libba punches the armrest of the couch “Go away, ghost!”

Scylla takes Raelle’s hand, and she sighs in relief. 

She isn’t scared per se. She might laugh to Libba’s face in a minute. 

When she gets her heartbeat back to normal again. 

“Great great grandma Ramshorn doesn’t like you Libba. If I were you I’d be careful when you’re alone here tomorrow” Scylla tells her, and immediately turns her attention to the tv. 

Raele laughs and Libba catches her attention.

“Nice hand holding over there” she mouths. 

She rolls her eyes. 

“Good luck with the ghost tomorrow” she mouths back. 

Libba’s eyes open wide “You really meant it when you said the ghost doesn’t like me?” she asks Scylla. 

Scylla turns to her, face serious and nods. 

“Ghosts aren’t real” Libba tries to play it off. 

Real convincing. Raelle smiles, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Right?”

No one answers her question. 

That’ll teach her. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry about last week  
> I'm about to start my classes again so I'm a bit all over the place while i organize myself. I'm still gonna try to update twice a week and see how that works out.  
> Anyways enjoy!

They are on the road again after lunch. Libba too decides to leave, apparently some friends have a house in Long Island and were throwing a party she totally forgot about. 

“It was great great grandma Ramshorn” Scylla tells her as they watch Libba drive away. 

“And she said I was scared” 

“You were scared” Scylla points out with a cocky smile “I remember having to protect you from my harmless ghost great great grandma very clearly”

Raelle ignores the comment, choosing to get in the camper instead. 

Scylla follows laughing “So where to now my brave travel-partner?”

"Well as long as we're in LA in eight days we can go wherever you want" she offers Scylla as they take on the open road.

"Wherever west then?"

Smartass. "Yeah"

Scylla takes a couple of minutes to think about it. When she speaks again she's smiling widely "Can we stop at a random town and find something to do there?"

It's sounds a bit dangerous, but at this point she’s becoming pretty weak to that smile "Sure"

She's probably going to spend the whole day on edge now.

Great.

When they make a stop for lunch and Scylla is distracted, Raelle checks the map in her phone to steer them in a more desirable direction.

And that's how they end up in another walmart's parking lot in yet another small town she's never been before. She hopes they hit a city at some point. 

Scylla is excited to go out and find out what they're doing for the night. So excited that she thinks Raelle is taking too long to change and throws the curtains open just as she is about to put on her shirt.

"Hey!" 

"Sorry" Scylla says and that's about all she does. She doesn't move, she doesn't close the curtain or stops looking at all the exposed skin.

"Are you done starin’ or do you need another minute?"

"I wasn't-. Whatever, I liked you better before you learned I thought you were hot”

Raelle smiles as she puts on her shirt and takes Scylla's camera for her.

"Let's go find out what we're doin' "

Scylla takes her hand and drags her around the town's main street.

This one is bigger, with large groups of people moving around and music coming from the different restaurants and bars. There are tables in the sidewalks everywhere and even more music coming from what is most likely a park. 

Raelle really doesn’t care what they do, but she is enjoying the way Scylla takes everything in with a smile. 

Admittedly she was worried about visiting Scylla’s grandparents house after learning of her parents death, but she seems to be alright so far. And is not like Raelle is gonna push around and make her talk about her feelings. 

“Okay, plan number 1” Scylla tugs at her hand to get her attention “We eat at that chinese place over there and then we go dancing, there”

Raelle follows the direction of her hands and nods “What’s plan 2?”

“Plan 2 is we don’t eat and just go dancing”

Well as a future doctor Raelle has a lot to say against drinking and dancing on an empty stomach. Also as a college student she has a lot to say about not being able to afford both. 

So that’s that on that. 

Scylla is still looking at her with that stupidly attractive smile, waiting for an answer.

This trip is really making a dent on her economy. They’re eating dry cereal the rest of the way west. 

“You can’t drink on an empty stomach, Scylla, you’re gonna get sick” she begins tugging her towards the chinese restaurant “C’mon”

Scylla laughs, apparently she has no worries and considering the “summer house” they just visited, Raelle doesn’t have much trouble believing that.

They stop in front of the chinese place and Raelle has a bad feeling about what the prices are gonna be like just looking at it. It's got that look that just yells overpriced mediocre food. 

“You know what, I just thought of something” Scylla starts walking away, she stops when Raelle doesn’t follow “C’mon Collar, I forgot your rank so I’m going to call you soldier”

She’s kinda shouting in the middle of the street and that’s just a tiny bit embarrassing. But she’s gonna let it go just this once so they can get away from this place. Hopefully Scylla’s new plan doesn’t include more overpriced food. 

Scylla leads them to the park, and stops in front of a bench. 

Okay. What now?

“Stay here” Scylla tells her, a mischievous smile playing on her lips “I’ll be back soon”

With that she turns around and walks away. 

Raelle knows by now that there’s no way Scylla is changing her mind. She’s planning something and she’s going to go through with it whether Raelle likes it or not. 

“Be careful!” she calls after her, and Scylla stops and nods, and then keeps walking away. 

Rolling her eyes at Scylla’s retreating form she too leaves the bench and goes to explore the park. She wants to find out where the music is coming from. Perhaps it's something free or cheaper. A girl can dream. 

But before she can reach the music she bumps into two girls struggling to lift something. 

“Sorry” she moves away, but the kegs fall to the floor anyways. 

“No, it's okay dude, we’re not going anywhere anyways” the first one says. 

“We were trying though” the other girl says and there's a certain hostile air about her. 

Raelle is pretty sure she doesn’t like her. 

“Maybe I can help ya?” she offers ‘cause she still feels guilty she made them drop it in the first place. 

The two girls share a look. 

The angry one nods “Fine. Just grab one and follows us”

She does as told and just then she learns where the music is coming from. There’s a small festival going on in the park. 

A band is playing on stage with a small crowd dancing more or less graciously to the music. And all around there are food trucks and small stalls offering drinks and snacks. 

“What is this?” she asks the not-angry girl. 

“You’re not from around here” the girl smiles as she takes the keg from her putting it with the other behind their stall. “This is the state summer festival. Is a big name but it's really just a bunch of small towns that banded together to make something to stop young people from going to the bigger cities for some "night fun"

Raelle chuckles “Does it work?”

The angry girl speaks before her friend can talk “Not really, but on occasion we get a couple of tourists and lure them into our trap”

"We are a small brewery" the other girl offers her a flyer "We're moving with the festival, from here to the Cession"

Raelle observes the map on the back of the flyer, little flags mark where the festival is gonna be next. She's about to ask why it stops just before the Cession when her phone starts vibrating on her pocket.

Shit. Scylla.

"I gotta go'

"Oh, that's okay. But come by later and I'll give a free beer as thank you!" the girl says and the angry one nods although more reluctantly.

Raelle picks the call from Scylla as she walks back to the bench.

"Where the hell are you Raelle?"

"Sorry. I'm on my way" why does the way back feel much longer "Don' be mad"

"I am mad!"

Yeah, so in hindsight that was the wrong thing to say.

She sees Scylla before she can answer. She sitting on the bench, arms crossed and frowning.

Shit.

"I'm sorry"

Scylla turns to where her voice came from and she is angry. 

Will it make it better if she says sorry again?

"Stop apologizing, Raelle! Where did you go?" She walks to her "You scared the shit out of me!"

Raelle meets her in the middle and now that they're close enough she can see Scylla's been crying. 

"Come 'ere" she opens her arms and Scylla throws her arms around her, her previous anger seeming to evaporate as soon as she comes into contact with her. Raelle holds her close "I am really sorry, Scyl"

"I'm sorry I got mad" Scylla whispers against her shoulder "I freaked out when you weren't here"

There's more to it. Raelle can tell.

"Do you wanna talk 'bout it?" 

"No" Scylla breaks away their hug but takes her hand "C'mon"

"Where did ya go anyways?" Raelle asks her trying to ease the tension off of them.

Scylla extends a packaged sandwich to her, like the ones from the beach house.

Its warm.

Raelle laughs "You stole your grandpa's sandwiches?"

Scylla just laughs "And warm them up for you. Where did you go?"

"Walked 'round, bump into some girls and help them. I found out what the music 's 'bout" she passes Scylla the flyer "Might be able to get us some free beer…"

Scylla smiles delighted, using their joined hands to lead her towards the music "Free food, free drinks. We're living the dream aren't we?"

Raelle follows her willingly "Close enough"

"Oh c'mon open roads, bonfire serenades, pretty girls in ranger pajamas-"

"Ghost great-great grandmas, rainy days, walmart parking lots" she finishes for her.

Scylla laughs, opening her eyes wide dramatically "So many walmart parking lots"

They reach the festival just as the band is closing off and a dj is getting ready to take over.

Eating their reheated sandwiches they walk around, checking the stalls selling snacks and an assortment of knick knacks. Scylla asks questions to the vendors and Raelle has to drag her away from half the stalls so she doesn't waste all her money on stuff she definitely doesn't need.

"Say they were selling pajamas here" Scylla asks her as they walk away from the last stall where they sold home made paper flowers "What you think they'd be about?"

Raelle stares at her confused for a minute.

"You're the worst," Scylla pokes her side, making her squeal. 

Once recovered Raelle decides to wait for the right chance to get back at her.

"Let's go get that free beer I told you 'bout"

She'd be quicker at finding the right stall if there weren't that many selling beer and if Scylla would stop poking her when she's too distracted looking for the right one.

Finally she finds it and the girl from early waves her over.

"I didn't think you'd come"

Scylla speaks before her "We got a bit carried away but she said there was free beer here so we would have eventually found our way here anyways. I'm Scylla"

The girl smiles and Raelle realizes she never actually introduced herself "I'm Raelle, and I'm still sorry"

"I'm Glory" she pours the two glasses of beer and passes them over "Have fun"

"Thanks Glory" Scylla smiles and slips a couple dollars in the tips jar.

The music changes as they walk away and the small crowd cheers excitedly as a new song comes up. 

"Dance with me" Scylla asks, pouting slightly as if Raelle could ever say no.

Dancing with Scylla is more like softly swaying to the music so their beers don't fall to the floor. But Scylla's eyes follow her the whole time so she doesn't complain.

A couple songs later, with their drinks already consumed Scylla takes her hand "Now we really dance"

Raelle can't help the smile "What does really dancing look like?"

Scylla doesn't answer. She shows her instead and Raelle didn't know what she expected but Scylla waving her hands wildly over her head as she sways her body to the music was not it.

It's cute though and Scylla's smile is the widest and prettiest she's seen so far. 

Everyone is kinda in their own worlds, no one here knows them and she's reminded of their talk a couple nights ago about being free.

Scylla looks at her grinning and Raelle imitates her dancing making her laugh.

"What?" she asks over the music "I'm doing what you're doin' "

* * *

They leave the park long after midnight. They ended going back to Glory's stall and buying more beer and then dancing to too many songs Raelle had never heard before and when they make it back to the camper she's exhausted. 

Scylla walks straight into the bed and begins changing without closing the curtain.

Raelle looks away to the empty parking lot and her eyes fall over Scylla's camera and the bag overflowing with the pictures they took during the night.

"Can I see the pictures?" she asks without looking.

She hears Scylla chuckle "You can watch me if you wanna"

Raelle laughs and takes the bag. Scylla showed her earlier how she was keeping the pictures organized by day. She's planning on putting together an album with them when she gets home.

"I like that one," Scylla says over her shoulder and sits down on the passenger seat holding the camera.

Raelle looks at the picture with a smile. Scylla took it when she wasn't looking, she was smiling, shaking her head as she danced. It's a good picture.

"What are you gonna do with so many pictures of me?" she asks. 

Scylla doesn't answer. She takes the pictures from her hands "Go change, soldier"

Raelle shakes her head as she stands up, she is feeling pretty tired "It's Corporal" he mumbles as she walks away.

She closes the curtain behind herself and hears Scylla groan "Corporal Buzzkill it is"

"Keepin' it classy, Ramshorn" Raelle laughs and hurries to change into her ranger pajamas. When she comes out again Scylla is nowhere to be found.

A knock on the floor however gives her an idea of where she might be.

She puts on a hoodie and goes outside. And there is Scylla, sitting on the roof of the rv, her legs swinging on the side. Raelle climbs up.

"Hey there" she sits down trying to think of what to say "I thought you hated it here the last time"

Scylla looks over her shoulder, she looks soft in a way that's new "I'm sorry about today"

"It's okay" Raelle reassures her, she moves to sit next to her, happy to take in the silence if that's what Scylla needs.

"After my parents, this trip has been..." Scylla seems to think over her words, she speaks carefully "It's been good to be with you and forget about everything for a while. But it still catches me with my guard down and I remember...it just hurts"

As she says the final words she turns to her as if looking for answers. 

Raelle doesn't have any.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Scylla asks and again she waits for an answer.

"I don't have all the answers. I wish I did. But for as long as this trip goes on, for as long as you want to, you can always come to me" she means every word and Scylla nods like she believes her "I'll be here, it doesn' matter if it's to shout at the ocean or if you wanna talk. I'm here"

Scylla gives her the tiniest of smiles. And after what she's said and the day they've had it's enough to make Raelle happy for her. 

"You wanna go to bed?" 

"I think I want to stay here for a bit" Scylla giggles and cover her mouth with her hands "Maybe I'm growing fond of walmart parking lots"

Raelle smiles ang gets closer throwing her arm over Scylla's shoulder to bring her closer and kisses her cheek "I'm growin' quite fond of you"

"How are you this charming at this hours?" Scylla asks her laughing.

"Its a gift"

"Shut up" Scylla pushes her arm away, but when Raelle is pulling back she grabs her arm and puts it back on its place on her shoulder.

"Stay"

And how could she deny her?

"Okay"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter and I'm so happy I actually got to write it in time! Hope you guys enjoy it and now I'm gonna go back to writing my other story.  
> See you next week!

“It's rainin’ ”

Scylla chuckles. The sound of the rain hitting the rv’s roof was her first clue, but its cute that Raelle though to inform her of it “Yeah, I noticed”

Raelle doesn’t speak again and Scylla turns, lying on her side to see her better. 

“What time is it?” she asks.

It's odd for her to wake up and find Raelle in bed. Now that she thinks about it this is the first time it's happened. She’s usually up and about, playing music while driving them onto their next destination. 

“10 a.m” Raelle says without looking away. There’s an expression on her face she can’t quite read, but it seems to be a good thing. 

“Why aren’t you up then?” she pokes side, making her giggle. 

Raelle moves away from Scylla’s hands “cause it’s rainin’ “

Scylla laughs “You’re being very silly this morning”

“Maybe I just wanted to see ya wake up” Raelle says after a minute “Without bein’ judged ‘bout it”

“Oh I’m judging you” she moves to get closer, her hands find the chain around Raelle’s neck. Scylla chuckles “You are very cute, soldier”

“Its, uh, corporal, actually” Raelle’s eyes are on her hands around the chain, her breath comes out shaky.

Scylla's feeling cocky “I know”

“Uh, mornin’ ” Raelle says in a hurry, and her face gets all red. 

She can’t help but laugh. They got this morning conversation thing around. Raelle watches her with curiosity. 

She’s very distracting like this. 

“Maybe you should stay in bed with me more often” 

Raelle's hands finally find something to hold onto and Scylla is more than okay with being pulled closer.

"Why would I-"

“Can I kiss you?” maybe it was rude to interrupt her, but she couldn’t help herself. 

Raelle nods in answer and Scylla pulls at the chain to bring their lips together. 

And holy fuck.

Every morning should start like this. 

Raelle groans pushing her down to lie on her back “Just so you know, when you pull my tags, it hurts”

Scylla is far to distracted by everything going on right now, but it won’t stop her from being a cocky asshole “I know”

“Goddess, you’re so very infuriatin' ” 

Scylla rolls her eyes at her "You're kissing me though"

"See what I'm talkin' 'bout"

She pulls them around with a wicked grin, her hands rest on Raelle's sides, her fingers just under her shirt. 

Her ranger pajama shirt.

"Have I mentioned yet that I both hate and love this shirt on you?"

Raelle shakes her head to say no. Apparently she's speechless.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Scylla gives herself an extra point.

She wants to kiss her, but she also wants to see more of her. Hard decisions. She looks up to find Raelle following her movements holding her breath.

"You're so goddamn beautiful" 

Scylla is taken aback by the sudden confession. So much that for the longest minute she doesn’t say a thing.

Raelle waits. She keeps quiet, giving her time.

Why does she keep doing that? 

Ever since they talked after the fight in the state park, she's always slowing down for Scylla to catch up. 

It's not a bad thing. She likes to have that kind of control. Especially now, with everything that's been going on. It's nice to know that she can take her time to process and to think what she wants, and Raelle will wait.

She searches her eyes for something. A clue. But she doesn't find any. Maybe it's because Raelle doesn't seem to be the kind of person with lots of secrets. She's never given Scylla the impression to be hiding something. She told her she liked her first, told her about her mom and the army. Even a bit about her father, and she doesn't talk about him much.

_ Nothing makes sense with you _ . Raelle told her a couple days ago.

And its true. 

But maybe for the first time ever, not making sense can be a good thing.

"What are you thinkin' of?" Raelle asks her, softly poking her side. 

She hasn't let go and it should feel at least awkward to have such a casual conversation with their current position. But as Scylla lies on top of Raelle she discovers it's not awkward at all.

"I, uh, might have short-circuit there for a minute cause you called me beautiful" she recognizes.

Raelle giggles "It's one among many things you are. But when you are this close its...very hard to focus on your smarts or your quick wit"

"Should I give you space then?"

"Smartass" Raelle slaps her arm "So are you gonna kiss me or are usin' me like a comfy pillow?"

"You are very comfy" her hands move again under Raelle's shirt and then her fucking stomach grumbles.

She moves away, covering her laughter in her hands. Well that was embarrassing.

Raelle tries to move closer again, but Scylla holds her hand out to keep her away. She ends up playing with Raelle’s braids to distract herself. 

"Your hair's wet" she comments and she looks at Raelle with curiosity. 

"We had no milk left," Raelle explains. She's doing that thing again. Giving her space and time.

What a fucking sweet, charming, Cession asshole.

"What you wanna do today?" Raelle tries again after Scylla has recovered from her embarrassment. 

"Can we stay in bed all day?" she really, really wants to stay like this. It's warm and safe. And it's easy, so easy to exist here with Raelle looking at her with such softness. 

"Here? In the parking lot?” Raelle asks, she gets comfortable in the bed, supporting her head in her arm “Were you serious yesterday about growing fond of walmart parking lots?"

"No, asshole. I just...it's a shitty day you know” she tries to explain while ignoring the way Raelle is smiling at her as if she too is giving herself a point in her mind “It's the kind of day to stay in bed eat junk food and watch shit tv"

Raelle nods as if she understands there’s an underlying meaning here that escapes her, but she’s not going to ask yet "I mean we should drive for a while, at least a couple of hours. We can stop for the day early and stay in bed"

Scylla is delighted to hear it. Until Raelle rolls out of bed.

"No, wait! where are you going?" she tries and fails to grab her arm.

"Eat breakfast” Raelle explains as she opens the fridge, then closes it again “And then we drive for a bit"

"What's for breakfast?" she sits down in bed, getting mentally ready to get up. 

Raelle throws her a bag of waffles "And for lunch we have leftover pizza from Philly"

"Yay"

"We're feelin' fancy today"

She smiles as she bites her waffle. Out of all the people to come rescue her as she shouted her frustrations at the ocean, she's glad Raelle was the one.

* * *

  
  


They drive for a couple of hours and stop at another walmart. Raelle laughs all the time that she's parking and they agree to go for supplies before settling in for the day. 

"Can't believe we're in another state and it's still raining" she comments as she puts on her hoodie. 

"Well, good thing your plan for the day was staying inside" Raelle opens the door for her. 

"And in bed"

"Right" Raelle's smile widens just a bit “In bed”

Scylla rolls her eyes “So you get the snacks and I’ll find us the food”

“Is it gonna be pizza?” Raelle asks furrowing her eyebrows, even though she knows the answer.

“And this one will not have followed through five states” she still can’t believe they have pizza from Philly “Toppings? And no, pineapple’s not an option”

Raelle grumbles quietly but doesn’t say a thing as they start walking. 

“I’m getting you no beer” she says over her shoulder as they go in different directions. 

Scylla laughs, she doesn’t believe her for a minute and she follows the direction in her phone to the closest pizza place just a block away. 

The pizza takes ten minutes and Scylla is easily bored so she ventures outside the restaurant to find something to do as she waits. It takes her three minutes to find something stupid to buy. But she comes out of the pound shop happy and picks the pizza just in time.

The camper is empty when she gets back and takes off her shoes and hoodie, puts the pizza on the table and her most recent purchase by the bed, and waits. 

Raelle comes back a couple minutes later and puts the bag with drinks and snacks on the table before taking off her shoes and sits down on the bed "Shall we-. What is this?”

Scylla doesn’t answer. Its a very stupid question, its a guitar case, there’s oviously a guitar inside. 

“Why did you buy a guitar?” Raelle tries to ask again.

“Cause I liked seeing you play” she has not stop thinking about Raelle playing since she serenade her with that stupid Backstreet Boys song “It was a completely self serving buy. I promise”

Raelle smiles and moves the guitar away “Okay. Now come to bed”

"Pajamas on though" scylla says as she stands up and points at Raelle’s jean shorts "Or at least no jeans"

"Is this your way of asking me to take off my pants again?"

"Worked the first time"

* * *

  
  


They're lying on bed, a movie plays in the background but Scylla is far too distracted playing with Raelle's braids. And Raelle is too if her closed eyes and relaxed expression are any indication.

"What's with the braids?"

"Family thing" Raelle moves her head closer "You have your ghost great great grandmas, I have a Cession myth that says all the women in my family 're witches. The braids were how they identify themselves, allegedly. My momma taught me how, and I keep doin' it"

“Cause you’re a witch?”

Raelle laughs and Scylla finds it distracting for about three minutes, before she realizes Raelle has not answered.

"Raelle!" she pokes her side and Raelle slaps her hand away.

"Ok, okay. Enough with the pokin'. Geez. I'm not a witch!" she shakes her head in disbelief, as if she finds it stupid to even be asked, but she's still smiling "But you know how people are with superstitions, they're gonna believe what they wanna. So when I was fifteen and people wouldn' give it up, i figured fuck 'em and started braidin’ my hair”

“I think you look hot with them,” she offers. 

Ralle grins looking down. Scylla’s pretty sure she’s blushing. 

She looks at the tv hoping for a distraction but she doesn’t even know what the movie is about at this point. 

“Rae, the movie is boring” she pouts at Raelle who’s fake watching the movie looks away from the screen “I want to do something else”

Raelle rolls her eyes with fondness “What ya have in mind?”

“Today’s been a good day” she says instead of answering, and Raelle shuts off the tv and turns to give her full attention to her. Scylla, as always, is delighted to have all her attention “But you know what would make it better?”

“What?” Raelle asks, but something about the way she asks it makes Scylla smile. Is like she saying, whatever you say I’m probably gonna roll with it. 

“You can take off your shirt”

Raelle’s mouth opens in surprise and her face reddens in an adorable way. In any other scenario Scylla would be the one blushing. She’s not usually this brazen, but Raelle has the stupid ranger shirt on and its giving her flashback of this morning. 

“I...uh, I mean-”

Scylla takes mercy of her and takes her hand, shaking her off “Chill, corporal I’m not asking you to have sex with me. I’m still not over your very strong rejection of our almost first kiss”

Raelle looks down.

Shit. 

“It brought upon some good things too, though” she grabs Raelle’s chin softly to get her to look up “Like actually kissing you, with a pretty great view of a hill or something. I really like kissing you, and so, now I want you to take your shirt off” 

“First it was my pants now this. Are you sure you don’t actually wanna have sex with me?” Raelle asks her with a mischievous smile. 

Scylla hates her for giving her shit right now. But honestly she’s been giving her shit too, maybe more. 

“Was this your plan all along?” Raelle asks her after a minute without Scylla answerting. She has not yet lost the mischievousness and it's both sexy and frustrating. 

“Except in my plan you actually took yo-”

“Shirt off, yeah I got that bit” Raelle looks her over, as if deciding whether or not she should keep pushing. To Scylla’s surprise she sits up and begins to take off her shirt. 

And oh, put this one on her list of ideas that are both great and terrible. 

Raelle smiles, maybe it's nerves or maybe it's because Scylla’s making a fool of herself. 

“Why aren't you taking off your shirt?” Raelle asks her after a long second. 

Scylla blinks quickly “Uh, cause I asked first”

“That doesn’t seem very fair” Raelle counters, but she makes no move to actually change things. 

“Come here” she beckons her closer with a finger, and Raelle smiles but follows her. Scylla is in awe of her “You are beautiful, did you know that?”

“I uh-” Raelle smiles bashedly and chooses to kiss her instead of speaking. 

It's a decision Scylla does not oppose. It's all sorts of new and amazing to kiss her with all the new skin to touch and explore, she pushes back until Raelle is lying on her back and smiles into the kiss. 

Raelle’s hands travel under her shirt and Scylla stops them from going further upwards.

“No, no, corporal. I’m the one who asked, remember?” she pulls Raelle’s hands over her head.

“You’re bein’ mean” Raelle pouts, but doesn’t move or pushes her away. And Scylla knows she could. 

“I’ll give pizza if you’re nice”

Raelle laughs and Scylla can feel the vibrations, that’s how close they are “Pineapple pizza?”

Scylla rolls her eyes “Yeah”

She doesn’t get an answer instead Raelle sits up in the bed just enough to reach and bring their lips together. 

Fucking pineapple pizza. 

But yeah, she’s not complaining. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Have a good week!

Raelle is sound asleep. 

But Scylla is wide awake. 

She’s transfixed by the woman lying next to her. 

By what they’ve done. 

Her eyes travel the extent of Raelle’s naked back and she has to stop herself from reaching out, to let her fingers wander over soft skin. 

She must have been thinking intensely loud cause not five minutes later Raelle stirs, stretching her arms over her head she bumps into Scylla and her eyes open tiredly. 

“Why you up?” she asks and despite her tiredness she smiles. A smile far too sweet and innocent for the way her open palm is moving over Scylla's stomach. 

“I...I guess I can’t sleep. Got a lot in my head” she tries to keep it vague enough that Raelle won’t linger too much on her words. 

She gets the opposite results. Raelle props herself on her elbow “What’s on your mind?”

“I…”

“You?” Raelle moves forward and the sheet falls off. 

Scylla loses her train of thought for a long minute “Are you-? Are you doing this on purpose?”

“What?” Raelle asks with genuine confusion. And she was sleeping five seconds ago, of course she’s not doing it on purpose “Scyl, you okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. It's fine”

Raelle doesn’t look like she believes her, but she does seem far too tired to keep this conversation going. She sighs and lets her arm fall, her head lands just in the pillow and she pulls the sheet back up again. 

Scylla’s sure she’ll be asleep in a minute, and she’ll be free to return to her troubling thoughts. 

When she’s done tucking herself in, Raelle gives Scylla one last look, and mumbles, voice already full of sleep “You lied ‘bout the pizza”

Scylla laughs. She didn’t lie about the pizza. They got carried away, is not the same. And she would fight her about it, had Raelle not fallen asleep immediately after saying that. She’s sure that last bit she did do on purpose. 

But the mention of pizza does make her hungry and she drags herself out of bed to snatch a slice of said pizza from the fridge. 

Cold pizza past midnight brings her flashbacks from her undergrad days. Her grandpa had gotten her an apartment two blocks from campus in her junior year, and she had spent the occasional weekend kicking out some one night stands, and stopping by the fridge to get some food before going back to bed. 

Most of the time though it had been a whole night spent reading for a test and she’d forget to stop for dinner, so she'd stop by the fridge at some point past midnight in search for a quick snack.

Her parents always told her she was a shit liar, and maybe it wasn’t true most of the time, but it always was when they’d call to check on her and ask if she had been eating well. Her mom would laugh and tell her it was fine, then put some more money on her account and text her for the next week to remind her about dinner. 

Missing them is the new normal. 

They are always in the back of her mind. 

In everything she does, there’s a memory. 

Even now, the stupid pineapple pizza that she hates, but her dad used to love. Her mother too hated it, and that always gave him an excuse to order an extra pizza on their family nights. 

_“So they pineapple doesn’t touch your toppings”_ he always claimed was the reason. 

Neither her, nor her mom believed him.

He was far too kind to allow the pineapple they hated to touch their toppings, that part was true. She loved him for it.

She goes back to bed after finishing her slice of pizza. Raelle is as before sound asleep, and Scylla wastes far too much time finding the right position to sleep.

She lies on her back exhausted and Raelle turns around and throws her arm over her waist. 

That’s how she falls asleep. 

* * *

  
  


“You bite me!”

Before Scylla can open her eyes and ask what the fuck all the fuss is about, she's hit with a pillow on the chest.

She pushes the pillow away and sits on the bed. She can’t help but laugh at the sight of Raelle frowning at the mirror.

Raelle sees her in the reflection and inmediatly turns “We’ll be in the Cession tomorrow you dick! My pop-.Look at my neck!”

Scylla doesn’t have to look to know where they are. She remembers putting them there. She also has no regrets. But she obliges, cause Raelle doesn't seem to be in the mood for her sassiness.

“I’m sorry” she attempts to calm her down.

“You don’t sound sorry”

Scylla tries really hard not to smile. She fails “I’m... not”

Raelle throws herself on the bed next to her “You suck”

And how is she supposed to let that one pass by? “And I bite too” 

“Fuck off” Raelle pushes her shoulder making her fall on the bed too.

She doesn’t mean it. They both know it. So Scylla decides to be nice and doesn't say the sassy comment in the tip of her tongue.

“To be fair-”

“Don’t”

“You were totally into it. And look, we can delay our trip to the Cession for like two...days?”

“This isn’t goin’ away in two days Scylla!”

Scylla tries to do some quick math in her head. She fails at that too. So she tries to change the subject instead "It's still raining" 

Raelle rolls her eyes. 

"Do you want yesterday's pizza for breakfast?" she tries again. 

"Sure"

She brings the box from the fridge and sits down on the bed. Raelle has her camera in her hands.

"What's that for?" she asks opening the box, she takes a slice and pushes the box to Raelle. 

The flash goes off as she takes the first bite.

"Fuck" Raelle mumbles while Scylla blinks in quick succession trying to get her sight back.

"Fuck what?"

"You"

Before she can ask, Raelle puts the camera away and moves closer. 

Somehow Scylla ends up on her lap and all she can see is blue eyes and a cocky smile.

Again, no complaints but "Uh, what is happening?" 

"You had your fun last night" Raelle begins, her fingers playing just under Scylla's shirt "So now's my turn. Shirt off. Please"

Scylla has both a good feeling and a bad feeling about this. Raelle looks like she has something on her mind and won't rest until she sees it through.

She can appreciate that kind of dedication.

"What do I get if I do?" sure she's going to, but that doesn't mean she can't get something else out of this.

The smile on Raelle's lips grows "Only one way to find out. But I promise I'll make it worth it"

Fuck. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Yeah, okay. She nods and begins to take her shirt off, but Raelle's hands stop her.

"Let me" 

And Scylla looks up to find a softness in Raelle's eyes that has no right being there. 

"Yeah, okay"

Raelle removes the shirt and lets it fall on the floor, her eyes never leave her “Wow”

She wants to say something sassy, it feels like the right time to say something stupid along the lines of, did I leave you speechless? But before she can get the words out Raelle kisses her and all ideas are brushed aside so she can focus on kissing her back. 

There’s something different about this kiss. It's in the way Raelle keeps slow, but charged with something more. 

It's in her careful touch over Scylla’s skin. 

And how the fuck is she going to survive this?

* * *

Raelle takes another slice of pizza from the box and lies back down on the bed. Scylla follows her movements while she thinks about what she wants to say. 

"So…" 

Raelle turns to face her, as usual giving her all her attention. She looks open to whatever Scylla is going to say. It makes her stop and reconsider her words. 

"Why didn't-? No” why is she nervous suddenly, she takes a deep breath and starts over “I have been thinking since last night, you stopped us the other time, when I tried to kiss you 'cause it would've been about release or a distraction. But last night you didn't stop us"

It's not exactly a question, but it gets her point across. 

Raelle doesn't even have to think what to say "I didn', no. I didn' want you to stop"

"Cause I like you, so its not about just sex?" she asks. 

"Yeah, I guess so" Raelle explains, she doesn’t seem to have as much trouble as Scylla to say what she wants "I know who you are, y'know? I know it was about more than just a distraction. As you said, you like me and I like you"

She expected that answer. It's just like Raelle to do that "You made everything more complicated"

Raelle looks genuinely curious "Why?

That's a stupid question. It angers her. Raelle is going in circles around the why and blatantly ignoring it. 

_I like you, you like me._

Feelings. That is the problem. She's catching feelings, last night proved that. Its so much more than just sex, like before it was so much more than just kisses and soft touches. 

Raelle is so much more than this trip. And she's catching feelings too. Scylla can still feel her hands on her body, her reverent touch. If that isn't feelings...

"What happens when the trip is over?" she blurts out. She throws the question at Raelle if only so she's not alone with these thoughts.

Raelle shrugs "I don't know, but I wanna find out"

She'd ask why is she like this. But she should have known Raelle would see it all in a much more simplistic way. Scylla worries, and Raelle skips over the worries straight to the logical conclusion. She hates her for it, but also doesn't want her to stop being like this. 

"I'm a mess Raelle" she whispers. It's her last line of defense, and the moment her words leave her mouth she looks up to find Raelle unfazed by her confession.

"I'm a mess too. And if you don't wanna see what this is, it's okay. I get it" Raelle gives her a small smile "But know that I do, yeah?"

She remembers meeting her a week ago on the side of the road and it feels a world away. Everything from that day feels a world away.

But somehow this feels like fate.

"Okay"

Raelle beams and pecks her lips softly. 

"We should probably get out of this parkin' lot" she says when they break apart "What's on your plans for today?"

Scylla is more than thankful for the change of subject "Well we were suppose to head to the Cession, but now-"

"Don't" Raelle rolls her eyes like she knows what Scylla is going to say. 

And Scylla is more than thankful that they’ve moved past the previous conversation and to a much lighter opic that they can joke again “Fine. Killjoy”

"There's more to the Cession than where I grew up” Raelle keeps talking, ignoring her comment “We could explore other parts, I know of some vineyards a little north of Chippewa" 

She's curious now "Really? We should check them out then, I'm always up for wine tasting"

Raelle smiles and rolls out of bed "I'll start the camper. Join me whenever"

Scylla knows what Raelle is doing. She's giving her space again.

And the truth is, she has a lot to think about. 

But after five minutes of lying in bed being far too distracted by Raelle softly singing along with the radio, she decides she’ll think about all this later. 

She picks her shirt from the floor and sighs. Yeah, she's not wearing that. 

"Rae, can i borrow a shirt?" she yells over the music, it really isn't necessary, is not that loud, but it makes Raelle smile. 

"Sure thing, check in my bag"

She does as told. Raelle's bag would make an army general proud. It makes Scylla smile, though, Raelle looks like a messy person at first sight, but the more she gets closer, the more she realizes how wrong that image is. 

There's only two clean shirts in Raelle's bag. And she has none left. She puts on the shirt and a pair of shorts and joins Raelle up front.

"My shirt looks good on you" Raelle comments, glancing her way before returning her attention to the mostly empty road.

Scylla checks her reflection on her phone "Yeah, I do" she agrees "You only have one shirt left though"

"Shit, we should probably stop by somewhere and find a laundromat"

She's far too cute, Scylla can't help herself "Yeah, definitely. You might need something less revealing for when we do" she points to Raelle’s low neckline shirt that makes very little for the marks she was complaining about earlier. 

Raelle looks down and sighs "You just had to, didn' you?"

Scylla laughs “I am sorry”

“No, you are not” 

“Yeah, I’m not”


	13. Chapter 13

Scylla stands by the camper's arms cross over her chest. She's a woman on a mission, and it reminds her of Sergeant Quartermaine's face right before she would order Raelle to run laps across base as punishment for having missed the third bell.

"So you go to the laundromat and I'll clean here" 

Raelle lifts a brow in question "What exactly do you mean by clean here?"

Scylla passes her their two bags "There you go"

"I…" she doesn’t know what exactly she wants to say, something along the lines of, why me?, but Scylla is the kind of person who would convince her there’s an excellent reason why it should be her. Raelle would rather do it in silent rebellion than by brainwash. She takes the bags “‘kay. I'll let you know when I'm comin' back"

She follows her phone’s direction and thankfully finds the laundromat without having to interact with anyone. She greets the man that is apparently the owner and gets to work. 

With the clothes washing she sits down to wait, she has a second load to go and her phone with full battery. Scylla can do all the “camper cleaning” she wants. Raelle is gonna be here playing Fruit Ninja like it's 2016. 

And she does for about ten minutes, when she remembers that she has phone calls to make and she dreads it. 

But she did promise Scylla to go wine tasting, so she’s got to call Abigail and get her to hook her up with that guy she dated for like three weeks freshman year whose family own the vineyard she was thinking about when she told Scylla. 

“Fuck no!” is Abigail’s very loquacious answer.

Raelle rolls her eyes as if Abigail could see her “Oh c’mon Abigail! I need this”

And in hindsight she shouldn’t have uttered those words ‘cause next thing she knows Abigail has ended the call and is now sending a request for a video chat. Again she rolls her eyes but this time Abigail can see her and she answers with a shit eating grin that Raelle immediately fears. 

“Oh” Abigail laughs and looks away from the camera, shit eating grin never leaving her face “Hey, Tal come here for a minute!”

Alarms go off in her head. What on earth? And then it hits her, like a slap on the face. Scylla fucking bite her. 

Wait. Is that why the guy behind the desk was looking at her weird when she greeted him? 

Fuck. 

New plan. No vineyard. She’s going to kill Scylla. 

Fine. So she won’t be killing Scylla, but maybe she’ll find a creative way to get revenge.

In the meantime Tally shows up on the screen with her usual happy smile. 

“Hey, Rae! Oh... wow. How-?” and then she laughs, holding onto Abigail, who is also laughing, as if she’s afraid of falling or dying from laughing so hard.

Raelle gets the feeling they might have started this video call only to laugh at her for a very, very long time.

“Are ya done now? Or should I give you a minute?”

Abigail doesn’t say anything, just remains smug and poised as usual. Raelle thinks, hopes really, for a minute that the call has ended due to maybe bad connection or good luck, or-.

“You taking the scenic route to California, huh?” Tally jokes.

“Yeah, that or shitbird is hella elastic” Abigail gets closer to the camera as if trying to figure out which one it is “So, who’s your travel buddy? Maybe a vampire?” 

“Fuck off, Bells. Can you do what I asked or no?”

Abigail looks like she wants to keep the vampire conversation going, but Tally is more interested in other matters. 

“Wait, what did you ask? Oh, is it for her?” she asks excitedly. 

“She wants me to call Adil so she and the-”

“Scylla. Her name’ Scylla, okay?” she interrupts and Abigail looks delighted with her answer. She will never let her live it down “Also you need to get yourself a life”

Abigail is the kinda person who would find a way to punch her through a screen, but this one time and for some reason she offers her mercy instead. 

“Fine, I'll call Adil. But you owe me” she says after a minute, and Raelle just knows she’s gonna hate whatever Abigail has in mind for her. 

"Okay" 

Someone calls Tally and she says her goodbyes in a hurry and disappears.

"Gerit?"

Abigail nods "So this Scylla…you must really like her, if you come to me asking for favours"

“I always come to you for favours, I didn’ befriend a High Atlantic without intendin’ to get something’ out of it”

“You cessions are all the same” Abigail huffs, but she smiles softly “Be careful with that stupid heart of yours Rae”

“Yeah, will do” 

And she hopes that is all. She loves her friends, but sometimes they can be persistent on certain matters. Abigail is very observant, she can read her like an open book and mostly she uses it to torture her. 

“So you’re going to pass by the Cession” she says slowly, she keeps her eyes on her trying to read her reaction “You going to check on your dad?”

And this is torture in a way “I dunno”

Abigail doesn’t say anything. 

“I mean, I should right?” she hates Abigail’s silence. It makes her keep talking “But what if he’s mad? He wasn’ happy when I enlisted and then I kept goin’ back. I miss him, but I don’ want him to be mad at me”

“Rae, he won’t be. The man loves you” for it to come from Abigail, it must be true. She hopes it's true “Be brave, shitbird. You’re supposed to be the brave one, remember?”

She does remember, and she usually is. But this whole thing with her dad has been haunting her down for a long while now. 

“Maybe you’re right”

Abigail laughs “I am always right”

“I can remember a few instances where-”

“Hey, I meant to ask, do you have any idea why Libba would try to make a bet with me on the subject of your love life?” it is a change of subject, but a good once ‘cause now Raelle is interested and she forgot what she was gonna say before. 

That sleazy fucker. “Yeah, I guess she sorta Scylla’s step-cousin or somethin’?”

“Okay, not even going to dig deeper on that. So here’s how you’re going to pay me. You want in on Adil’s vineyards, I want to see Libba lose money” she makes a dramatic pause, enough for Raelle to nod “Wait ‘til you’re in California to make this Scylla’s chick your girlfriend, yeah?”

Knowing Scylla it won’t be trouble. But Abigail doesn’t know that. 

“The things I do for you…”

“Calm down, shitbird, you met her like a week ago. You can not marry her before reaching California” 

Well, yeah she can do that. 

She ends the call just as the first load of laundry is ready and she distracts herself folding the clothes while she waits for the second and final load to be done. She thinks about what Abigail said too, about her pop. 

And she misses him so much, but she’s scared too. She doesn’t think she could take it if he was mad at her for joining the army, for staying. 

When her scholarship had been taken from her, he had wanted to sell the shop to pay for her school. Raelle couldn’t let him do that, so against his wishes she had enlisted and only told him on her last day. He had cried and yelled, then cried some more. 

Since then she had seen him occasionally. She’d spend a day or two when she was on leave and he visited her in Salem for the holidays. They never spoke about the why, not until three years ago when she returned from her last tour and stayed in her childhood home for exactly three days before it all went to shit. 

She misses him though. That is a truth she cannot change. It doesn’t matter the words they exchange then, it only matters that she’s needed him for a long time and everytime she wanted to pick the phone and call him she was never brave enough.

She's done with all the laundry soon enough and she texts Scylla that she's coming back.

When she arrives to where they parked, Scylla is waiting for her outside.

"Hi"

Scylla smiles and takes the bags from her, throwing them inside.

"I folded the clothes!"

"Sorry" Scylla says quickly and hugs her.

Raelle is surprised by the sudden show of affection, but she hugs her back.

"I'm sorry I kinda kick you out and make you wash all the clothes and fold it too" Scylla whispers against her neck.

She smiles "It's okay, Scyl. I mean it isn't, but I get it. I think I needed a minute alone too"

Scylla eyes her suspiciously "What did you get up to while folding clothes Corporal?"

Raelle rolls her eyes "Finally learned my rank, huh? I didn' get up too much, I did got a lot of attention thanks to somebody…" she points to the marks on her neck.

"What can I say, I'm very passionate"

"Okay, Casanova. Let's get on the road again" she opens the door for Scylla to go first.

"I'm driving" Scylla announces and she sits down on the driver's seat.

Raelle let's her. She gets comfortable on the passenger seat and plays with Scylla's guitar.

She gets a message from Abigail to let her know Adil will receive them tomorrow and to not tell him anything about her no matter how much he asks.

"Should we stop for the night?" Scylla asks when she catches her looking her way.

They should probably drive for a few more hours if they wanna make it on time tomorrow.

“I can drive for a bit longer if you don’ wanna. My friend spoke with the people at the vineyard I was telling you about. They expect us tomorrow before lunch”

“Free wine! You really are a keeper aren’t you?” she focuses her eyes back on the road.

Raelle hides her grin looking out the windows and Scylla doesn’t seem to notice. 

“Play something?” Scylla smiles at her for a second before focusing on her driving again. 

She’s far too distracted by everything going on in her head to play, but she begins strumming the chords distractedly.

It doesn’t take much for Scylla to notice. She doesn’t say anything though, just keeps driving, leading her into a false sense of security. Typical Scylla. 

They park for the night and she puts the guitar away while Scylla changes. 

“Can we talk?” Scylla asks from behind the curtain. 

And Raelle is again too distracted by everything to hear that there is more to Scylla’s question. Before she can answer, Scylla opens the curtain. 

“Rae, come sit with me”

She sits down next to her before she realizes she’s done it. 

“You’re awfully quiet today” Scylla says carefully “You know, for someone with so many opinions and shit to say”

She smiles just a bit “I... Just been thinkin’ a lot”

“Do you want to tell me what about?” Scylla asks softly. 

Raelle sighs "Its nothin' important. We should-"

"You don't have to say anything, but If you do I want to listen. Raelle you go above and beyond for me, to make sure I'm doing okay with whats happened. I know that we're in an odd place, but I want to be your friend too"

She chuckles despIte herself "You wanna be my friend now?"

"I want to be here with you now. Call it what you want" Scylla takes her hand "But I do"

Its far too sweet, and she forgets about her troubles and plots of revenge.

"I'm worried 'bout the Cession, my pop and I had a big fight a while back. It was mostly me. I miss him" she looks up slowly, and finds Scylla looking at her with understanding "I don't want him to be mad at me"

“If he’s anything like you then he’s incapable of being mad”

Raelle laughs “Yeah, I guess that true. But still…”

“I get it. You need to hear it from him” Scylla uses their joined hands to tug her into bed “Wanna watch tv?”

“I’d like that”

Scylla passes her the remote and gets comfortable in bed.

Raelle can feel Scylla’s eyes on her from time to time. She turns off the tv after a while. 

“Goodnight” Scylla whispers. 

“Goodnight Scyl” she throws her hand over Scylla’s waist and the other girl moves just a little bit closer “And thanks”

Scylla kisses her softly “Anytime”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I'm still organizing myself now that classes have begin so this is probably going to be the only chapter this week, hopefully I'll be back to my old schedule next week.   
> Hope you enjoy it!   
> Have a good rest of the week :)

The vineyard is beautiful. 

And the guy who’s been showing them around is nice and easy to talk to. Also he gave them free wine. 

But something’s off with Raelle. It's been going for the whole day. Since she rolled out of bed she’s been...off.

She talks to the guy, his name is Adil, Scylla keeps having to remind herself. Raelle talks to Adil, and asks questions about the grape varieties and barrels, and other wine stuff. 

Scylla barely keeps up, sipping her wine and taking in the scenery, worrying about Raelle. It's probably nothing.

“Well that’s the tour” Adil smiles proud of his work and his vineyard and he should he, it's truly beautiful. She’d be more verbose about if she wasn’t otherwise occupied. “I’ll give you some time to wander off and see for yourselves. We can meet up in maybe an hour? I’d love to have you two over for dinner, and Raelle, Khalida will want to see you”

Raelle turns to her, and Scylla nods. Yes to free food and wine has taken them this far on their trip. They are not changing strategy now. 

“We’d love to, Adil. Thank you” Raelle smiles a bit less forced “And I’d love to see Khalida”

“Excellent” Adil begins walking away “I’ll get to work on dinner. Please enjoy the afternoon”

When Adil is far off into the distance Scylla takes Raelle’s hand tugging her around the field “Well, he’s very chivalrous”

“Yeah, he is. He’s a good guy” Raelle says simply, she lets Scylla wander them off with no real direction. She seems to be a million miles away. 

“How did you meet him?” Scylla’s going to keep pushing and see how far Raelle’s going to let her go, before she reacts. Maybe she’ll get a story out of this. 

“Freshman year, he was a senior but we were the same age” Raelle explains quickly “He and my friend Abigail met in a class where he was her T.A. She got bored quickly”

“And because he knows you through your friend who dumped him, he let you into his vineyard?” the disbelief is clear in her voice, but Raelle ignores it and shrugs in answer. 

So there’s more to the story. And she’ll have to dig for it. 

They walk aimlessly for a long while. At some point she stops leading, interested in finding out where Raelle will take them, and that’s how they end up taking a break on what seems to be the remains of a bonfire. They sit in a log and watch the sun begin to set. 

“Something’s on your mind” she says without stopping to think that maybe Raelle doesn’t want to talk about it. 

Raelle smiles. Actually smiles at her “Couldn’ help yarself, huh?”

Scylla rolls her eyes “Shut up”

“ ‘kay”

“No, don’t-. Fool” she tries to remain serious, to add more drama to her performance. But Raelle is smiling, really smiling at her, and after the last couple of hours she’s both happy and relieved to have her smiling. 

“I’m fine. I promise. Just… a bit worried ‘bout tomorrow” 

About going to the Cession, and seeing her father again. 

Scylla wishes she could see her father again. 

But that’s a matter for later.

Raelle is looking at her more and more curious the longer she remains silent. Scylla grins. 

"So what I'm hearing is that you need a distraction" she grins, already thinking of a thousand ways to distract her. Some more inappropriate than others for their current location "Lucky for you, I think we've learned by now I'm very good at distracting you"

Raelle's eyes shine as if she's thinking of one of Scylla’s earlier inappropriate thoughts "Are ya gonna bite me again?

Scylla's whole train of thought halts with a screech inside her brain. She has to stop and remember to breathe before answering "Do you want me to?” she grins “Is that your kink?"

She's not ready for the way Raelle starts laughing, throwing her head back in joy. And while she does enjoy the sight, she also takes note that Raelle didn't deny nor confirm the bite kink bit. 

Eventually Raelle recovers and Scylla catches her before she loses her balance. The loopy grin on the girl's face makes her smile too.

They stay like that for what feels a lot longer than it probably is. For Scylla is infinite. She feels so much like her old self suddenly and it's such a stark contrast with how she’s felt lately. 

Ever since her parents she's been feeling sad yes, but also so unlike herself. And she's been thankful to have Raelle to catch her, to distract her with her soft kisses and unwanted opinions. 

But right here she can be the person Raelle has been for her this last few days and is such a welcome change. It reminds her that she is so much more than what she’s become since they died. 

All this time Raelle’s been the one with the understanding eyes and wise words. She’s been strong for Scylla, she’s pushed her out of her head and her sorrow and made her do things, some do distract her and some others maybe to poke fun at her. 

But It's nice to hold Raelle like this, and to be the one to make her feel better. It's nice to feel strong enough to help someone else. It makes her hopeful for the future. 

It feels like such an intimate moment too. 

Raelle moves her head to the side and kisses her cheek.

"You're a good distraction, Scyl" 

Yeah, this feels good.

"You're pretty fun to distract" and it's true, it's also true that she wants to have an answer to the earlier question "So about the biting part?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a you thing, actually" Raelle grins and gets up, she offers Scylla a hand.

Scylla takes her hand and they walk back towards the house. Raelle seems more relaxed, never having let go of her hand and Scylla just smiles.

She asks Raelle questions about the grapes and stuff that they come across as they walk back, and Raelle answers what she knows and she offers to invent an answer for the ones she doesn’t. 

It becomes a game, and Scylla’s pretty sure she’s winning.

  
  
  
  


Back in the house they find Adil in the kitchen wearing an apron and surrounded by a mess of pans and pots. 

“Food will be ready shortly” he informs them with a smile far too relaxed and confident by the mess around him. 

“Do you...need a hand?” she asks, not cause she’s a great cook, but she’d love to leave this lovely vineyard without food poisoning. 

Adil shakes his head “No, no. It's all under control. You sit back and let me do this, I’ve done it tons of times before”

Is not as reassuring as he thinks it sounds. 

Before she can tell him that, a girl shows up. She is somewhere between ten and maybe...fourteen? Scylla doesn’t really hang out with children, so she can’t gauge their age by just looking at them. But the girl looks unhappy. 

“Is the food going to be done soon? I’m hungry!”

Adil turns to her with a soft smile “Khalida, be polite, please. We have guests, remember?”

Khalida, an odd name but who is she to judge, enters the kitchen and when her eyes land on Raelle she beams “Raelle!”

“Hey, Khalida. How are you?” Raelle asks, smiling at the younger girl. 

  
  


“I’m good” Khalida looks over her shoulder to see that Adil is once again distracted by his cooking. She turns back to Raelle with a grin “Can you braid my hair?”

“Khalida" Adil speaks without looking up, he uses the tone of a displeased father, but Raelel shakes her head.

"It's okay, Adil. I wanna braid her hair" an before she can finish speaking Khalida leads them to the couch and sits on the floor between her legs "Is longer now, and so pretty. I'm gonna give ya some cool braids"

Scylla is left standing there, and Adil smiles and beckons her into his mess. He passes her a wooden spoon.

“Here. Stir the sauce for me” 

Easy enough for her culinary skills, he moves to the next task, and every couple of seconds he looks in her direction to check if she is still doing what he asked. 

Scylla chuckles “I can stir some sauce, Adil. So why the couch in the kitchen?”

Adil walks back towards her and speaks in a whisper “My parents idea. If you stay quiet you can hear what they say” he adds with a mischievous smile. 

Now she is curious, she keeps stirring, but her attention is on the two girls on the couch. 

"Who's your friend?" Khalida asks and her eyes fall on Scylla who immediately looks very focused on her task. 

Raelle looks up and catches Scylla’s eyes with a smirk "That's my friend Scylla. She is pretty isn't she?"

"Is she gonna be your girlfriend?" Khalida is looking straight ahead and not moving, probably for the braids. But it's a nice change from having the girl’s eyes analyzing her. 

However Scylla learns Raelle can braid hair without looking directly at it. Cause she’s still smirking at her when she speaks again “I dunno. We're going to California, so there's time"

Scylla looks away first, and if Raelle asks why, the sauce was boiling or something. She turns her attention to Adil who looks like he too was listening in on the conversation. 

“Your parents are wicked”

Adil smiles softly, nodding slowly to her words “Yes, they were”

Oh. Scylla looks in Raelle’s direction, but she’s busy braiding Khalida’s hair and she doesn’t seem to have heard them. When she turns back Adil is looking at her as if he can read her mind. 

“It gets better”

“How-?”

Adil chuckles “I didn’t. I guessed. But that doesn’t make my words any less true. I promise” 

He’s earnest in his words, and it feels her with an odd sense of confidence. 

“Thanks”

He bows his head and turns back to his cooking. 

“Don’t forget to stir”

Scylla smiles despite herself “I won’t”

  
  
  
  


The food is good. It turns out Adil is as good a cook as he is at reading people. It's actually quite annoying. 

But Raelle is much more relaxed than before, and it's also very good at braiding hair. It occurs to her that she never thought to ask Raelle to braid her hair and that is something they’re going to change as soon as possible. 

As for Khalida, she doesn't seem to be a big fan of strangers, or maybe it's just Scylla she doesn’t like. She keeps giving her weird looks that make her feel self conscious about how she looks when she eats, until the logical side of her brain kicks in and she reaches the conclusion that she is most likely not being judged by her table manners. 

The wine is still really good and she eventually gets past her petty feelings towards the child. Raelle slips her hand into hers too, but it's definitely the wine that is affecting her. 

Raelle does not affect her. She’s pretty and all that, but-. Oh shit. She totally does. 

“You should stay for the night” Adil refills her glass again, Raelle follows the movement with calculating eyes and he takes note “You don’t have to stay in the house, Raelle. I’m just saying you can stay tonight, and drive out first thing in the morning”

“I didn’t have that much to drink” Raelle looks like she’s still deciding what to say, she turns to Scylla searching her eyes. 

“I’ll give some time to think it over” Adil stands up, he leaves the bottle with them before calling his sister to help him take the dishes to the kitchen “No pressure, though”

As soon as the siblings are out of the room Raelle sighs. 

“You good there?” Scylla asks, but the frown already answers her question, she pokes her side to get her to look up “Should we do pros and cons?” 

Raelle gives her a small smile and pushes her hand away, interlacing their fingers “We can stay if you wanna, but I can drive”

“I trust you can, Rae. Is there a reason why you don’t want to stay?” she’s not worried really, mostly just curious. 

“I don’ know how much longer I can go dodgin’ his questions ‘bout Abigail”

“I’m guessing Abigail is your friend who dumped him. How many times has he asked you?” she has a hunch about this.

Raelle looks away, but Scylla can still see her nervous smile “Once”

Scylla laughs. Is any of this real? Why does she find this woman so attractive when she is like this?

“Rae-”

“Don’t” Raelle holds a hand out to stop her “We can stay, I know you’re dyin’ for a hot shower and a bed that’s not on wheels”

Right. She’s the crazy one cause she’s into personal hygiene and beds that can’t roll off a hill. She slaps her arm playfully. 

“You are a terrible travel buddy”

“Bullshit” Raelle grins like she knows she’s won some big prize “I’m an amazing trouble buddy”

“Are not”

The voices of Adil and Khalida are quickly approaching and there’s a mischievous glint on Raelle’s eyes. 

“I see the way you look at me, Ramshorn. You’re not fooling anyone” she leans closer “I know you wanna kiss me”

Scylla chuckles “I want to do more than just kissing you”

Raelle takes her challenge “Is it gonna be bitin’?”

“I’m starting to think you liked it with the amount of times you’ve brought it up and-”

“Oh, I did”

And just then Adil and Khalida walk in. Fuck.

Raelle looks so proud of herself and Scylla is regretting so many decisions right now. Why does she keep playing these games if she’s losing half the time? 

She knows the answer. But with the smug smile on Raelle’s lips, she’s not even going to admit defeat inside her head.

“We’re stayin” Raelle passes her glass for Adil to fill with wine.

Damn right they are. This is so not over.

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! This week's been shit y'all. On line classes suck and I hate it here  
> Anyways here's new chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Raelle lies awake in bed, unwilling to get up. It's way past her usual waking up time, but today she feels like ignoring the routine. 

For no reason at all. 

Scylla is still asleep. As she usually is at this time. 

It's odd how many small details she’s learned about her in this short time, and despite Scylla’s unwillingness to open up. It's odd she’s learned something at all. 

Ever since she woke she’s been thinking. When she gets out of bed she has to start driving, sure they might stop for breakfast with Adil and Khalida before leaving, but they’re going to her hometown today and she is nervous. 

Excited too, a little bit. She does want to show Scylla where she grew up, for some reason she finds herself wanting to share lots of things with her. 

But then there’s the whole thing with her dad, Chippewa is not big enough that she can spend an afternoon showing Scylla around without at least ten people recognizing her and telling her pop. And then she can’t run, nor does she want to, but she can’t help but be nervous. 

“Stop fidgeting” Scylla’s voice is muffled by the pillow, and she follows her words by getting ahold of her by her waist, pinning her to bed “Go back to sleep”

Raelle doesn’t even get to fight her. Scylla immediately falls asleep again, her grip on her waist tight enough that Raelle doesn’t feel like trying to get out. 

Maybe she can sleep in today.

* * *

  
  


After a quick breakfast with Adil and Khalida they’re on their way. Adil was nice enough to prepare them sandwiches for the trip and he and Khalida wave them goodbye as she drives away. 

They take the scenic route to Chippewa Cession, and Scylla is sufficiently distracted to allow her a minute to prepare herself for the worse. 

Literally a minute. 

“I can drive if you want,” Scylla offers for the hundredth time.

“Nah, it's okay. I already told you the roads around here are very particular” 

“Peculiar how?”

“You’ll find out”

Scylla mumbles something under her breath and turns on the radio. She finds a country music station and leaves it there. 

Raelle knows she’s doing it on purpose, but refuses to say a thing. 

She keeps driving in silence, and from time to time she catches Scylla looking her way. 

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Scylla says after a while.

Its funny how she doesn’t even consider lying “I’m just nervous”

Scylla nods and quiets down. Raelle is only a little bit disappointed, but she keeps her attention on the road. 

It takes her only an hour to find out what Scylla is planning. They still have an hour of driving to make it to Chippewa, when Scylla looks up from her phone. 

“Take the next exit” 

“Why?” she asks, but she’s already taking said exit. 

“I’m distracting you” Scylla replies simply, her eyes train on the window as if searching for something. 

Raelle takes in their surroundings too. The tall trees and the dirt road ahead, the soft breeze makes her smile. 

“Where are we goin’ ?”

“Can you be patient? Jeez, let me surprise you!” Scylla rolls her eyes at her, the smile never leaves her lips. 

And that's all it takes to convince her “ ‘kay”

Scylla guides her for the next few minutes and finally she tells Raelle to park in front of a campsite by a small lake. 

“Why ‘re we at a campsite?”

Instead of answering, Scylla hops of the camper “C’mon”

Frustrated but curious she follows, she reaches Scylla just as she’s done speaking with the man in the entrance. 

Scylla takes her hand and drags her inside "I got us in for free"

She allows Scylla to choose their path, she does that a lot.

They sit down at a picnic table near the lake. 

“What now?”

Scylla laughs nervously “I...didn’t think that far ahead, just wanted to get you out of the road and take a break”

Raelle can’t help the stupid smile on her lips “That is...thank you”

“It was really nothing, but since you insist, maybe you can braid my hair?” Scylla asks, completely serious and already turning around.

“You want my old neighbours to think I went away and got myself a witch...friend, huh?” she asks as she begins dividing Scylla’s hair in different sections “I shouldn’ have told ya that story”

“Well you did move to Salem, Raelle” Scylla makes a deliberate pause before resuming her conversation “And I’d love to be your witch-friend”

See, she shouldn’t have said that either. She doesn’t need to see her face to know Scylla’s got that mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“You are a good friend” Scylla doubles back, deciding to not let them fall into silence “Remember when you take me to the docks and then made me swim in the cold water?”

Raelle wishes she knew what Scylla’s point is “Yeah, I remember”

“And when we went to the beach and you serenaded me?”

“In a friendly way” she adds with a chuckle. 

“You kissed me too” Scylla points out, she tries to move probably to add something stupid or to give her a cheeky smile. 

Raelle pushes her head back into place “Don’ move. And you asked me to kiss you”

“You do everything I say then?” 

She wants to say no, and mean it too. But it would be a lie. She’s braiding Scylla’s hair ‘cause she asked and Scylla's waiting to see if she denies it, so she knows the answer too. 

“Only sometimes” she concedes in the end “When I too get somethin’ out of it”

The pause that follows only gives her more anxiety. What is Scylla thinking of?

“What are you getting out of braiding my hair?” the curiosity on Scylla’s voice makes her smile. 

She’s about finished with Scylla’s hair, but not ready to face her just yet. Maybe she’s braver when she doesn’t have to say it face to face. 

“Permission to be cheesy as fuck?”

Scylla snorts, and she starts to nod but Raelle pulls her hair “Hey! Watch it, but yes, be cheesy. Please”

“I…” should she say it? “I...like doin’ things ‘cause of you”

She finishes with the hair and let her hands fall. She’s holding her breath, waiting for Scylla’s answer. 

Scylla turns around slowly. There's a shy smile on her lips when they come face to face again.

“Hey”

“Hi” she replies nervously. Like it happens half the time, she wonders what they are doing. 

“So that wasn’t cheesy” Scylla begins. 

“No?”

“No. I thought it was cute. You’re a sap. But I like you”

She’s blushing, she knows it. But the smile on Scylla’s face makes it kinda worth it. 

“ ‘kay. I think I'm ready” 

“You sure?” Scylla asks, just the slightest hint of worry in her voice. 

“Yeah” 

Now or never. Right?

* * *

"I don' wanna do this"

As soon as she says it is like she can breathe again. She hopes Scylla understands.

"Okay" Scylla takes the keys from Raelle hands "How about we stay here for today? And tomorrow we start planning the rest of the trip with a fresh head?"

"Yeah?" she searches Scylla's eyes for a sign that she's lying.

Scylla offers her a sweet smile "Yeah, It's been awhile since I went camping… well minus the tent, but you get the point. Oh, we could roast marshmallows!"

It's hard not to smile at Scylla's excitement at the idea of camping and Raelle lets herself be distracted by the other girl's voice listing all the things she wants to do. 

"I'll get us a tent" she blurts out, and Scylla gives the prettiest of smiles.

"Okay. I'll see about the marshmallows. There's got to be a store around here right?"

Raelle smiles, there's so much she wants to say "Take the car and find out. I'll get the tent and see 'bout the bonfire"

Scylla grins, eyes shining with excitement. She's right on her face a second later, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Raelle chuckles, and pulls her in bringing their lips together.

So maybe today can be a good day after all.

Scylla is gone far too fast, on her quest to find her marshmallows and Raelle busies herself making good on her promise. She gets the tent from the camper and checks with the man Scylla spoke earlier about making a bonfire. 

By the time Scylla returns the tent is armed and the bonfire is ready to be lit later on. 

“Took ya a while to come back” she fakes casualty as Scylla comes to sit down on the log next to her. 

Scylla passes her the guitar with a playful smile “I’m very serious about my marshmallows, Raelle”

And knowing Scylla, that sounds true. 

They spend the afternoon walking around the lake. Scylla jokes about throwing her in when she doesn’t answer the question she repeated twice, and they take way too many pictures. Scylla spends a good half hour chasing her around the trees to get a picture of her, and then in return Raelle does push her into the lake and takes the camera from her to get her picture. 

She’s threatened with death so she passes the camera to an old woman and asks her to take a picture, before jumping into the water after Scylla. 

The woman is nice enough to take more than one, and when they get out of the water and find their towels they go over the photos. 

“I like this one” Scylla shows her the photo she’s talking about. The two of them are in the lake smiling at eachother, Scylla had said something funny, but she can’t remember what it was. 

“You look really pretty”

“Oh, you think I’m pretty”

Raelle rolls her eyes “Shut up. I’m goin’ to lit the bonfire”

Scylla laughs as she walks away “C’mon Rae, admit it, you think I’m pretty”

“Pretty annoyin’ yeah” she calls back “Why don’ ya bring these famous marshmallows you took forever to get?”

They spend the rest of the day by the bonfire. Scylla is happy to have dessert before dinner. And Raelle serenades her again just to see her blush. 

They stay up until it is dark and the bonfire dies down. It gets colder then, and Scylla takes her hand and drags her into the tent. Raelle follows and they quickly get under the blankets they got from the camper. 

In the darkness Raelle thinks about the day. It was...not supposed to go like this. And Scylla did a good job of distracting her, but she can’t help but overthink everything. 

For once, she promised her to see Chippewa and then didn’t, and Scylla doesn’t seem to be mad about it, but still...

She really did intend to go, and see her pop. It's been so long since they spoke, and she wants to hug him too. But there’s just so much between them. 

Is at moments like this she wishes she was as brave and strong as people think.

“Are you mad?” she asks in a whisper. 

Scylla turns around to face her in the darkened tent “No, why would I be mad?”

"I don't know" she hates how weak her voice sounds “I know you wanted to see where I grew up, you showed me your grandparents house, and I...I’m sorry”

Scylla hugs her, and it's then that she realizes she is crying. 

“You’re always making me feel better and you always know what to say” Scylla tells her rubbing her back soothingly “I like that about you, 'cause I'm not like that at all, but I promise I’m not mad. I also think you’re pretty hot”

Raelle hates that she’s laughing through her tears, but that probably what Scylla wanted. 

“Thank you”

“What for?” Scylla asks with curiosity. 

“I don’t know. But I...had fun today, and I thought it was gonna be a pretty shitty day”

Scylla laughs quietly, and kisses her cheek “Well you did it for me first, I was only returning the favour. And maybe I…like doing things cause of you too”

She’s smiling like a fool now, “Goodnight Scyl”

“Night, Rae”

  
  


* * *

  
  


It's raining when she wakes up, the raindrops slowly and steadily hitting the tent. Raelle smiles putting on her hoodie and stepping outside.

Yesterday was good. And her talk with Scylla made everything a little bit better. 

She still misses her pop. And she's not ready to go knock on his door, but she wants to reach out. 

Nervously she takes her phone and calls him. It's early, but she knows he will be up. He's always been an early riser, she took that from him.

She holds her breath the moment the call goes through. His voice is just like she remembers in the mornings, slow and raspy, like he's still getting rid of the sleep.

"Rae?"

"Hey, pop"

"Hey, kid" he sounds happy to hear her, that's good "How are ya? Everythin' okay?" there's and edge to his voice as he asks the second question, and she quick to reassure him

"Yeah, pop, it's all good. I just wanted to call ya, I...I miss you"

The time that passes between her saying that and his answer feels eternal.

"I miss ya too, kid. You gotta come 'round here sometime and we’ll catch up. I’ve been wantin’ to hear what ya been up to for a while now" 

She can tell he’s smiling and it makes her smile too “I...I might do that”

“ ‘kay” he sighs “Don’ be a stranger, Rae”

“Yeah, ‘kay. I’ll do that, pop” she turns around to see Scylla coming out of the tent “Got to go now, but I’ll call soon”

“I’ll be waitin’ kid. Love ya"

"I...I love you too, pop"

She ends the call just as Scylla hugs her from behind. 

“Morning” she whispers against her back, and maybe she’s not hugging her, maybe she’s holding herself against Raelle. 

“Mornin’ pretty. Why you up so early?” she turns around between Scylla's arms.

“You were gone” her voice is muffled against Raelle’s hoodie “It was cold”

“ ‘kay, let’s go back to sleep, then”

Scylla pulls away grinning “Really? You want to sleep in?”

“Just today”

“But also yesterday, and that one time” Scylla recounts, grin still in place “I’m turning you to the dark side”

Well she can try, but genetics and the army made Raelle an early riser. 

Scylla smiles mischievously, leading her back to the tent. 

As always, Raelle follows. And it's easy, this thing they’re doing. 

It's nice and new. 

And good. 


	16. Chapter 16

“What are ya lookin’ for?” Raelle asks her. She lifts her legs out of the way as Scylla keeps moving around the relatively small space like a woman on a mission. 

“The list” Scylla explains, and turns around to keep her search elsewhere. 

Raelle seems more interested now “What list?”

Scylla really doesn’t have the patience at the moment to explain herself “The list”

“Okay, but I’m gonna need you to be a lot more specific if you want my help” Raelle says, already standing up.

“I actually didn’t ask for help” she regrets it as soon as the words leave her mouth and turns to face her, already feeling guilty. 

“Rude” Raelle gets a hold of her arm to stop her from running away “Sit down, and take a deep breath. Then tell me what you’re searchin’ for”

Without much of a choice, Scylla does as ordered. Raelle watches her with a small calm smile. It's annoying...and cute. 

“I’m looking for the list of the places we wanted to go to” she explains, and Raelle nods, encouraging her to continue “I told you yesterday we could decide where to go next, so I wanted the list to write it down”

Raelle takes a piece of paper from her shorts pocket “Here”

Seriously? How-?

“You had it? All this time! I-” she shakes of her annoyance “Thank you”

She stands to leave, but is once again stopped by Raelle’s hand on her arm “Hey, slow down. We have five days for a one day trip and it's still rainin’ “

Scylla chuckles “What about the rain?”

“Dunno, but you don’t like doin’ stuff when it rains” Raelle shrugs “And I’m up for anythin’ but-”

“Anything huh?” she lifts both eyebrows to emphasize her question. 

Raelle rolls her eyes, understanding the very cear double meaning “Keep it in your pants”

“Why would I do that when I much rather get rid of yours?” 

“Scylla!” Raelle finally lets go of her hand, sitting back on the couch and looking away in a very bad attempt at hiding her blush. 

She follows Raelle’s example, sitting back on the couch and slipping off her shoes. Enjoying the way Raelle’s face is all red in a most adorable way. She wants to keep her like this forever “You’re right about the rain. It's raining. I got lucky last time it rained”

Raelle snorts. She looks good, relaxed and happy, and blushing because of her. It’s a relief after the last few days. She missed this Raelle, sure it was nice to be the strong one for a change and she was happy to help her, but this is nice too. The playful banter she knows Raelle will eventually return, the stupid competitions that never really fell like a victory or a defeat. 

In the past week they’ve built a routine she’s comfortable and happy with, and they only have five days left like this. What will happen when it's over?

“You’re gettin’ no luck if ya keep this up” Raelle passes her a pen as if hoping the list will make her forget this conversation. She doesn’t know Scylla has already forgotten, her mind already a mile away.

Scylla takes the pen, Raelle is grinning like maybe she wasn’t outright against the idea of getting rid of her pants. It makes her forget her worries, because fuck she will live this five days with no regrets if she keeps getting this looks “So it is an option. Okay”

“Just write, Scyl”

She doesn’t really know what to write. In all honesty she hadn’t thought that far ahead. And then her mind took a detour to a more enticing path, only to be broght back to the whole no-pant scneario by Raelle stupid grin. No she’s staring at the piece of paper wondering what she wanted it for. 

“I don’t know what to write”

Raelle laughs, shaking her head a little “You’re so weird”

“Just weird?”

“And...hot?” Raelle keeps eye contact, like she’s trying to decide if it was the right thing to say “You’re weird and hot”

“You know what? I’ll take it” 

Raelle grins “What ‘bout me?”

“What about you?” she doesn’t get an answer, instead she gets a slap on her arm “Hey! You’re, uh, very violent”

“Asshole” Raelle rolls her eyes “Just write the list”

She doesn’t want to write the list right now. Kissing Raelle’s seems like a much better idea. 

“We should get lunch” Raelle picks her jacket from the bed and stands up again, “Ideas?”

Not pizza from three states away. They ran out of her grandpa’s sandwiches last night and the South Carolina pizza was dinner the night before. She looks at the fridge over Raelle’s shoulder. They have chocolate milk and a couple of beers. Kinda like her college dorm’s fridge. 

“I’ll get us lunch” she offers, taking Raelle’s jacket and putting it back in its place “You find us something to do here while it rains”

“We should drive for a bit, though”

“Ok, but don’t drive away without me” its meant as a joke, but Raelle’s eyes are worried. 

“I wouldn’ do that” she takes Scylla’s hand and pulls her closer kissing her cheek softly “I’m waitin’ for you”

“Yeah?” 

“Cause you’re bringin’ lunch” 

It's Scylla’s turn to roll her eyes. She slaps Raelle’s hands away, and walks out of the camper with the sound of laughter chasing after her. 

She gets burgers at a place near where they’re parked. They’re in some city whose name she can’t be bothered to remember. She just knows they drove here in the morning, stopped to get gas and never drove away.

It's a nice small town, if a bit beaten down. The small shops look like they haven’t seen a good year in a decade, but the dinner where she gets the burgers seems lively enough that she half trusts, half hopes they follow health protocols. People seem quite alive and loud while they eat their food, so she and Raelle are probably good. 

A big sign with the shape of a bright neon C brings her attention to the mechanic shop. As everything in this town it looks in need of a renovation, but as she walks closer it is not the chipped paint or the crooked C sign that get her attention, but the smaller sign over the door. It’s obviously missing some letters, but if she tries hard enough she can make out COLLAR as the shop's name. 

Now, where did Raelle say they were? 

Armed with some interesting information, she hurries back to the camper before the rain gets any heavier than it already is. She walks in, too busy trying not to drop the food to see what Raelle is up to. 

When she puts the food on the table and turns around Raelle is taking off her pajama shirt.

“God, those pajamas...will haunt me when this trip is over” she whispers harshly, already having forgotten about the interesting sign on the main street. 

Raelle comes to sit next to her, rolling her eyes as she tucks her shirt on her denim shorts “It doesn’ have to, and you know that. You’re in Boston, I’m in Salem it's like...less than an hour away. Drama queen” she adds with a scoff. 

Scylla knows exactly how far they are from each other, she’s checked it a couple times on her phone already. Maybe she’s thought of the possibility of taking Raelle on her idea to see where this goes beyond reaching LA. Still she’s cautious enough to ask for reassurance “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do” Raelle sounds a bit offended by her question, but something about Scylla’s expression makes her smile, her eyes softening as the words come out “Y’know I...like you”

“Right” she fills the silence, and Raelle’s smile turns into a stupidly happy grin. 

“I will still like ya when the trip is over, Scylla” there’s an earnestness to her voice that catches her off guard “And I think you will still like me too”

“I don’t know” she looks Raelle up and down with a frown and Raelle scoffs, already getting up to get their food. 

“I got us burgers" she says, although it a stupid comment considering Raelle is holding one of the burgers for Scylla to grab. 

Raelle seems amused by her comment regardless, and smiles as she checks the fridge "For drinks we have beer or chocolate milk?"

What are those options? Also how come they don't have water?

"I'll take a beer" she ends up deciding. Somehow cheeseburger and chocolate milk sound like a terrible idea. 

Raelle passes her a beer bottle and pours herself a glass of chocolate milk "Guess I'm drivin' then"

Scylla looks at the glass of milk, then at Raelle “But at what price?”

“Shut up” Raelle sits down next to her and takes a bite of her burger, her face takes on a dreamy expression “Damn, this is so good. I had forgotten”

This is her chance to ask the question she’s pretty sure she knows the answer for, but once again she’s distracted when Raelle let’s out a moan as she takes a second bite of her burger. 

Scylla is sufficiently stunned by it that she forgets about asking again. When she has recovered and finally bites her own burger, Raelle is cleaning her mouth with a napkin and looking at her with a curious expression. 

“Have you thought 'bout what you want to add to the list?"

She hasn't. Not since she got the list. The day’s been filled with many distractions and she has a few more distractions in mind, like getting Raelle out of her pants. That can wait for a bit, though. 

“I think maybe...it’d be cool to go to a fair or something. My parents went on their road trip” she replies vaguely, trying to think of something else to say “And maybe, uh...karaoke”

“Karaoke?” Raelle asks, lifting an eyebrow in question. 

Scylla chuckles at her expression “You’re telling me that with all those rock band shirts you keep making appear out of your bag you don’t like karaoke?”

Raelle doesn’t answer, and Scylla counts it as a win. 

But she's wary. Winning is never quiet winning with Raelle. There’s always something. They finish eating quickly, Raelle’s attention seems to be elsewhere and Scylla busies herself trying to figure out what the other girl is thinking. 

They spend the rest of the day watching tv and lying in bed. It never stops raining and it brings Scylla memories she really hopes she won’t forever associate with rain. 

Half way through an episode of Tom and Jerry she picks the remote and turns off the tv. Raelle turns to her with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Got something else in mind” she replies simply and the way Raelle wiggles her eyebrows at her shouldn’t be doing it for her. But it is. 

“All that talk ‘bout gettin’ me out of my pants” Raelle smiles wickedly, turning to her side and picking at the hem of Scylla’s shirt “I think ‘twas all talk, nothin’ more”

It's a challenge if she’s ever heard one. But there’s something wild in Raelle’s eyes that doesn’t make her want to win this one round. 

“I think you’re all talk too” she keeps her eyes glued to Raelle, enjoying the way her eyes darken. 

“Don’ worry, Scylla, I always put my money where my mouth is”

Yeah, she’s losing this one. Happily too. 

Raelle gets rid of her shirt in one swift motion and Scylla really, really likes losing to Raelle. 

* * *

  
  


Despite her protests Raelle rolls out of bed, picking at the discarded items of clothing from the floor and getting dressed. 

It's dark outside, and the rain has not stopped pouring. 

“We should drive for a bit” Raelle explains simply and despite herself, Scylla stands up. 

“Why so eager to leave?” she asks, and maybe she should have thought her words better ‘cause Raelle stops moving half way through putting on a shirt and that makes for a very distracting view. But on a more pressing matter she’s looking at Scyla like she knows that she knows. 

“You know”

“We’re in Chippewa,” Scylla says, far more sure than she really is. She closes the distance between them and takes the shirt from Raelle’s frozen hands helping her pull it down “Why didn’t you say?”

Raelle sighs, she picks Scylla’s shirt from the floor and passes it along “Guess I freaked out”

She begins to put on her shirt, thinking about how this should feel weird considering she’s naked “You didn’t have to stop here, we could have keep driving”

“I wanted too” Raelle shrugs as if she can’t explain the why of that “I miss it here”

Her voice is small and Scylla wants to reach out and hold her until she feels better. She does reach out, caressing her jaw with a hand while the other takes Raelle’s hand. 

“It’s dark out now, I doubt people will recognize you. Why don’t you show me around?” she offers softly. 

Raelle thinks her words over, pulling closer to Scylla’s touch “It's rainin’”

“I don’t care. Do you?”

That’s all it takes for Raelle to nod slowly. She kisses her cheek “We should probably get dress”

Scylla laughs and releases her to finish getting dressed. She checks her reflection in the mirror before leaving and begins laughing. It makes Raelle stop in her tracks and turn around.

“What?”

“You bite me” she laughs through her words, hands going to right over her collarbone, where clear as day there’s a bite mark Raelle put there. 

Raelle laughs, takes her hand and pulls her outside “Payback” she whispers against her lips. 

“Where are you taking me?” Scylla asks, allowing Raelle to take the lead as they walk around the empty streets. 

“You’ll see” Raelle pulls her closer so they’re both standing under the umbrella “I think you’ll like it”

Just now Scylla realizes just how much she’s come to trust Raelle, ‘cause she doesn’t even doubt that she’ll like it. Or that this is when Raelle reveals she’s a serial killer and she’s her latest victim. 

Although the french would say she’s already killed her. 

Soon enough Raelle stops in front of an empty field. There’s trees all around the open space and she makes out some picnic tables in the distance.

“We had the 4th of July picnics here growin’ up” Raelle explains, she looks at Scylla with a small sad smile “They’d put music on at night, and my pop always asked my momma to dance. I’d twirl around them, pokin’ em and tryin’ to get their attention. They were so pretty to look at, he had this look in his eyes'' she trails off, thinking of the words “Like he was seein’ stars”

Scylla nods slowly “They sound like they were really in love”

“Yeah” there’s something more in Raelle’s eyes, but she quickly looks away pointing to a far tree in the distance. She takes Scylla’s hand dragging her into the field and the wet grass “That’s the tree where I fell and broke my arm. 'twas on the 4th too”

“Sounds like a very busy 4th for the Collars”

Raelle grins and passes Scylla the umbrella “It was. I’m goin’ to climb the tree”

She immediately starts running, and Scylla doubts for a minute before closing the umbrella and going after her. 

When she reaches the tree, Raelle’s already up on a branch grinning like a child.

“Rae, get down”

In answer Raelle easily climbs to a taller branch “Come catch me”

“I’m going to leave you here and drive away” she warns, and despite the darkness she can make out the grin on Raelle’s face.

“I’m jumpin’ ”

“Don’t you dare! Raelle don’t-”

Raelle lands next to her with a wide smile “What you think ‘bout that?”

It was hot. Like most things Raelle does. But she won’t say that. That would mean conceding defeat a second time. 

“You’re strong” she replies, hoping the darkness hides her blush. 

Raelle brings her closer by her hips and leans in to kiss her. 

“It's raining,” she complains, but when Raelle brings their mouth together she doesn't stop them or complain. She kisses back, enjoying the way Raelle smiles into the kiss, and how her hands find purchase on whatever they can grab. 

When Raelle’s hands travel south to her butt, she breaks them apart with a laugh “Okay, let’s go back and put that strength of yours to good use”

Raelle picks the discarded umbrella from the floor and takes her hand, leading her back towards the camper. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about last week  
> But on the other hand I finished my other fic so now this one has all my attention-ish, I still have school 🤣  
> That all, enjoy!

“I got us donuts for breakfast,” Raelle announces. She walks in with a chirpy expression that makes no sense considering they only slept for like five minutes. 

Scylla stretches, throwing her arms over her head with a groan. 

The bed’s felt colder since Raelle rolled out with the first light of the new day and drove them away from Chippewa. So even the hours of sleep she got were shit. 

But Raelle brought donuts so maybe she can be forgiven for all the suffering she’s put her through. 

Raelle follows her movements as she stretches with rapt attention, her cheeks flushed just the slightest. 

Scylla smiles, just a bit proud of herself and beckons Raelle closer with a finger “Come back to bed”

“A’ight” Raelle grins, putting the donuts box down and getting rid of the shoes in a hurry. 

Scylla welcomes her in bed with a kiss. 

“You were gone for too long” she whispers against her lips.

“ ‘twas like ten minutes” 

It was longer, but Scylla’s not ready to admit that she missed her. It's too much too soon, slowly but surely her future when the trip is over is starting to become clearer and Raelle too is becoming a clear feature in whatevers comes next. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Raelle asks, her voice husky against the skin of her neck, where she went after satisfying her want for Scylla’s lips. 

This is all so new, and it's not fair the way in which everything Raelle does affects her. Especially when Raelle is acting so casually relaxed while lying on top of her, hands traveling under her shirt and mouth focused on kissing her like her life depends on it.

“I, uh-” she loses all train of thought when Raelle kisses a particularly sensitive spot she discovered yesterday.

“Yes?” Raelle sounds smug. 

“Do you have any ideas?” she asks instead, because she’s not in the right state of mind to think about any activities that require leaving this bed. 

“I do actually” 

Oh fuck, what is she going to make them do? And why has Scylla already accepted they’re doing it in her mind?

“What is it?” 

Raelle pokes her side with a smirk “Go karts”

“Go karts?” and she’s not going to refuse her, but go karts?

“Yeah, I saw a small open circuit when I went to get the donuts” Raelle rolls to her side “Could be fun”

Scylla can see it. Raelle is the kind of person who would enjoy speeding around in those tiny cars that offer so little protection, her hair dancing in the wind and smiling like a maniac. 

“Okay”

“You don’ have to agree if you don’ wanna” and there's something soft in her eyes, like she means it. 

Scylla knows it, knows Raelle would be fine with it if she said no. And that’s why she wants to do it. 

“I do want to,” she insists, and maybe now she does want to. If only to see Raelle smile. 

“Great! After lunch?” 

Scylla nods and Raelle jumps excitedly out of bed. Again. 

“Let’s have breakfast and maybe we can walk around town and see if we find something to do after go karts”

A lot less excitedly, Scylla follows. 

* * *

  
  


They have burritos for lunch. Scylla buys them from a small shop as they make their way through the city streets. 

Raelle takes her hand as they walk and Scylla smiles, but doesn’t dare say a thing. 

“This is nice” Raelle says after a while, she’s already eaten her burrito and is now eagerly looking around the streets behind her sunglasses. 

“What is?” Scylla asks, she has an idea, but she likes it when Raelle tells her.

“This” Raelle lifts their joined hands as if to show her in case she had missed it that they’re walking hand in hand “Is nice”

Scylla snorts and Raelle looks away. 

“Remember when you used to have lots of opinions?” 

Raelle shakes her head, a small smile playing in her lips, but no words come out. 

Well that's not what she wants. 

“Was this your first road trip?” she asks after a minute to think of the better way of getting her to talk. 

“Nah, we’d have short road trips when I was a kid. We’d go visit my grandparents up north, pop would drive slow and we’d make stops to see the landmarks and maybe eat somewhere new. Or we’d drive east to the beach for a couple of days. Nothin’ big” Raelle explains, the smile from before has grown as she remembers fondly “On my first leave from the army my friends and I drove across Europe. That was fun and Abigail paid most of it, so even better”

“That does sound pretty great”

“We should do that next”

“Do what?”

Raelle puts her hands up like a circus master about to announce the next attraction “Road trip: Europe edition. You, me and maybe a car this time”

Scylla knows there’s only three days after today. Maybe she’s been counting, obsessing just a little. And Raelle has said many times now that there is no reason why this should end when they make it to Los Angeles. Still, it catches her off guard everytime Raelle throws a little comment here and there, of a world in which whatever they are expands farther than the end of this trip. 

“That sounds nice, if expensive,” she replies trying to keep herself from smiling like a fool.

Raelle for her part is too busy smiling like a fool herself to notice Scylla's struggle “Well it doesn’ have to be right now. Sometime, in the future”

Scylla can feel her eyes on her even through the tinted glass of her sunglasses and she smiles. 

“In the future" she smiles at that and decides to say some more "I’ve been to Europe a couple of times. I did a semester in Sweden when I was in grade school”

Raelle’s face lights up “Really? We didn’ make it there on our road trip. Abigail got called back by her mom early. You’ll have to show me”

“And you’ll have to remind me”

Raelle nods, a playful smile playing on her lips. Maybe she’s finally noticed Scylla’s in on their secret now “I will”

Because the trip is not ending in LA. 

* * *

  
  


The go-karts end up being not as terrible as Scylla had imagined. Raelle is a little bit of a maniac when driving the small and very little protected vehicle, but she seems happy and free, like she did back in South Carolina when she jumped from the docks. 

Scylla wants to reach out and touch her, kiss her and find out if she can feel it too, the joy, the overwhelming freedom she felt back then. 

Raelle beats her in both races and Scylla is sufficiently smitten with her to let her get away with all the smug smiles and cocky comments. 

She’s more relaxed now that she isn’t constantly counting the hours and minutes until LA happens. 

Raelle walks them to a small park after the go-karts, she opens her bag revealing a blanket inside and Scylla helps her set it up under a tree so they can spend a quiet afternoon chilling.

“Are you happy?” Raelle asks her suddenly. 

They’re lying on their backs next to each other, enjoying the soft breeze of the summer afternoon and Scylla spends a whole minute trying to figure out if this is somehow a part of a conversation she’s forgotten about. 

It mustn't be, cause Raelle rolls over propping herself on her elbow and smiling bashedly “Sorry. I just...Got caught up thinkin’ “

“What about?” she asks curiously.

Somehow Raelle’s face gets even redder “Just, stuff y’know…”

Scylla wants to say that no, she doesn’t. Instead she imitates Raelle’s position and thinks of her answer. 

“I am happier, I guess” she begins quietly “I definitely feel better than I did a bit over a week ago”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have ask that-”

“Rae, it’s okay” she takes her hand in her, thinking of her words “When you found me on the side of the road, like a hundred years ago, I was not fine. I was hurting and in pain like I never was before, but ever since I...I feel better, like maybe I can survive this ordeal. You made it okay somehow, I...I know you’re hurting too, and yet you are happy, aren’t you?”

Raelle too has to think over her answer “Yeah. I am”

“I think maybe we aren’t meant to always be happy, you know? I will always miss my parents. I will always want to turn back time and have one last hug, one last I love you from them. But I can’t turn back time, and someday maybe I’ll accept that. In the meantime, I’m happy I found you, or you found me. I’m happy we’re on this road trip together”

“Me too”

“Good”

“We should get ice cream”

Scylla laughs suddenly. But in her defence, Raelle does have a tendency to change topics in the blink of an eye, always leaving her unprepared. 

Raelle slaps her hand away and stands up “I’ll go get it for us”

She watches her walk away, until she loses her in a corner and lies back on the blanket. 

In all true this trip has been an adventure. One she would never have gone to had her parents not die. Truly, she’d be in her internship in Boston right now, fetching coffee and sleeping poorly. 

Well she is sleeping poorly now, but for completely different reasons. 

One of the many surprises the road trip brought along. 

Her parents would probably approve in that embarrassing way only parents can do. 

Going on a road trip with a stranger, they would probably frown upon. Very little slip while on a road trip with a girl she’s most likely falling in love with, they’d want to see the pictures and hear all the stories. They’d probably call her all the time with recommendations of places to visit, try and convince them to go to a museum and eat vegetables. 

They would also absolutely love Raelle and her sweet Cession charm. They would be almost as smitten as she is right now, and that is a lot. 

And for once it doesn’t terrify her to know it all with so much certainty. 

“Got the ice cream,” Raelle announces. She sits next to her and passes her a second cone, finally looking at her “You okay?”

Scylla smiles softly, shaking off her previous thoughts. Well not all of them, she watches Raelle suck the spoon clear of ice a cream and clears her throat “Yeah, I’m good. What took you so long?”

Raelle seems to have caught the slip and smiles mischievously at her “Took a quick detour, tryin’ to figure out if there’s anythin’ worth sticking ‘round for. I think we should keep drivin' "

“Getting close to LA, huh?” 

“To the deadline. LA’s not my destination. My friends are in Sacramento. You should come with me” Raelle adds the last bit with a hopeful smile. 

Scylla doesn’t resist the urge to tease her “Leave LA for Sacramento? Why would I do that?”

“For me” Raelle makes it sound like it's the most obvious reason, and it is, but it's also so not fair. 

She rolls her eyes and eats more ice cream so as not to answer. 

Raelle laughs and moves closer to her. She kisses her cheek, her lips frozen and Scylla shudders. 

“Asshole”

Raelle’s laughter quickly makes her forget her anger. 

* * *

  
  


The do end up driving away when they leave the park. Scylla insists on driving and Raelle happily let’s her, sitting down on the couch and playing the guitar softly. 

Scylla spends the better part of an hour asking for songs, and the remaining time she teases Raelle for the serenade. 

They stop for the night two towns over, at a Walmart parking lot in what is becoming another road trip tradition, and after some very gentle prodding she gets Raelle to put the guitar down and go to bed. 

“Can’t have you falling asleep on the road” 

Raelle groans, but follows Scylla into bed. 

“Why am I drivin’ tomorrow?”

“Because I want you to find me a nice town with a karaoke bar” 

Raelle chuckles, she’s done putting on her pajamas and turns around to remind Scylla for the hundredth time that ranger pajama was a mistake.

“How do I look?” she asks, but doesn’t wait for an answer and lies in bed next to her. 

“Like you're driving tomorrow” Scylla insists. 

“Oh c’mon” 

Scylla laughs and kisses her cheek "I like it when you drive"

Raelle rolls her eyes, but she's smiling.

"And...I'll go with you to Sacramento"

"If I drive?" Raelle asks suspiciously.

Scylla smirks against her chest "No, but maybe you can get something out of driving"

The innuendo is not lost on Raelle, she laughs and kisses her lips sweetly.

"Go to sleep, Scyl. I know you're tired"

And she is. Because of Raelle. She slept for like five minutes.

"Goodnight"

"Night"  
  



	18. Chapter 18

They spend the bigger part of the next day on the road, with the deadline to deliver the camper approaching Raelle wants to be sure they're making good time.

Scylla seems content with it. She takes driving for a bit, but for the most part she sits on the passenger seat and plays with the radio, then with her phone and finally decides to strike conversation for the sake of it. 

It feels a lot like the first days of the trip.

“So for karaoke tonight, what are you going to sing?”

Raelle refuses to look away from the road, but she knows Scylla is smiling. 

“What’s karaoke?”

“It’s going to be something like the Backstreet boys or the Spice Girls isn’t it? All those rock band shirts are a lie” 

She looks away from the road then, just for a second. Scylla’s going all in with her theatricals today. Looking like something out of a Shakespeare play or a Renaissance painting, just looking crestfallen and beautiful. 

“Maybe they were cheap where I got ‘em. Like ten for fifteen bucks or somethin’. You never know” she quips back.

Scylla sits straight and fixes her with her most disappointing look, “Tell me you didn’t” 

“I’m a college student, of course I did"

"I will ask no more questions," Scylla says with a solemn expression.

Raelle snorts, "Okay, then. Before this whole karaoke thing unfolds, I was thinkin' we could go for a swim"

Scylla lifts a brow, clearly interested in the offer "Sure, but where would we go?"

"A lake"

"And how do you propose we find one?"

Raelle laughs "Well Scylla darlin', I took upon myself the heavy burden of googlin' it. We've been drivin' there for the past hour"

“Eager to see me in a swimsuit?” Scylla lifts her eyebrows in question and Raelle laughs, turning her attention back on the road. 

“Always”

“What if I had said no?” Scylla asks after a minute of silence. 

Raelle laughs at that “As if you’d pass the chance to see me in a swimsuit! I don’ think so”

Scylla joins her laughter, shaking her head a little as if to try to come up with a smart answer. 

“Whatever” she says, sounding just slightly defeated but enough to send Raelle laughing again “Stop it”

“Sorry, sorry” Raelle sobers up, focusing back on the road “It’s just, you like me, y’know? It's cute”

“Shut up” Scylla looks out to the window, trying to hide her face, but Raelle can see the red in the tips of her ears. 

She can’t help but to tease her just a bit “What? You are cute when you get all flushed thinkin’ of me in a swimsuit”

Scylla’s hard intake of breath has her laughing all over again. 

“When we get to the lake I’m going to drown you” Scylla threatens looking away from the windows and back to her, but the words and the glare loose the effect when her face is still red and she’s smiling. 

“With kisses?”

“With water” Scylla still glares at her, “Lots of water”

Raelle keeps her eyes on the road, muttering under her breath “I’d like the kisses better”

  
  
  


Scylla doesn’t drown her in the end. She’s far too distracted by the group of teenagers on the other side of the lake. And with letting Raelle know she’s not happy with it. 

“Geez, Scyl, is not our lake. People come ‘n go y’know? I can’t just go there and kick ‘em out” she complains trying to coax Scylla out of her clothes and into the water. 

Scylla rolls her eyes at her “You could try. You were in the army”

“I’m also this tall” she makes a show of standing up to her full height “I’m throwable size, Scylla. I don’ wanna be thrown ‘round”

“I guess I wouldn’t like it if they threw you around either” Scylla concedes, a small smile playing on her lips, like maybe she’s picturing Raelle being thrown around by a couple of teengaers. 

Raelle chuckles “Yeah, me neither, Scyl. I couldn’ go to karaoke with you then, and I’d totally hate it if that happened” 

“Now try with less sarcasm” 

She’s smiling, so goddamn beautiful, but also she seems happy enough that maybe she could be convinced to jump into the water. 

“So how ‘bout swimmin’ now?” she tries again. 

Scylla opens her mouth to answer, but is interrupted by the sound of commotion coming from the other side of the lake. Something’s happened and Raelle’s attention turns to the group of scared kids, and the one running towards them. 

“Can you help?” he asks in a hurry “It’s our friend, he jumped into the water and has not come back out yet"

Raelle doesn’t wait for anymore questions. She gets rid of her shirt and doesn’t even take off her shorts before jumping into the lake. The water is cold, but she keeps pushing in search of the missing kid. 

This is probably the only good thing she got from the army, endurance. Thankfully it doesn’t take her long to find him. His foot is stuck on some vines and he’s unconscious, so it's a good thing she didn’t get rid of her pants where she keeps her switchblade, cause again, army. 

When she comes back out to the surface she finds Scylla with the two other teenagers, a boy and a girl about fifteen. She seems to be doing a good job of keeping them calmed. 

“Is he okay?” the girl asks immediately, when Raelle gets out of the water and puts the kid down. 

Before she can get any answers out or move to help the kid, Scylla steps in. 

“Let me” she says, putting a hand on Raelle’s arm, and turns to the kids “I’m a doctor”

It all happens too fast for Raelle to react properly. But soon enough Scylla gets the kid to react and gets them to call their parents to get him checked out at the hospital. 

Half an hour later they're left alone in the lake. Raelle is still reeling from the shock and the adrenaline, she might have to take a couple hundred laps around the lake to shake it off. 

Her eyes land on Scylla, and she still can't believe what just happened. Scylla saved that kid, cause she's a doctor. That's all her mind can focus on.

Scylla is looking at her with a shy smile, like she knows what she’s thinking. 

"We swim now?" she asks, and without waiting for an answer she gets rid of her shirt and shorts and runs into the water.

Raelle follows after her a second too late. 

"Right, yeah. Comin' "

It's going to get dark soon and Scylla is standing on waist level water staring at her with a wicked smile. So maybe Raelle will be nice and not ask questions right now. It's the polite thing to do. 

Raelle gets her hundred laps in after all, mostly trying to catch Scylla who is a very fast swimmer.Another thing to add to her list of questions. But all the swimming and laughing does get her body to calm the fuck down. Scylla must have known that ‘cause she stops evading her after a while and instead she swims to her. 

“Let’s go sit down for a bit?” she seems eager to have an answer to her question, like maybe she’s asking for something more. 

Raelle isn’t sure how to answer, so she kisses her quickly before swimming away, she looks over her shoulder grinning “Think ya can beat me to the shore, beautiful?”

Scylla laughs swimming after her, seeming more relaxed and Raelle is happy for it. 

And she does beat her. So much for her army training. 

  
  
  


“My grandpa wanted me to be a doctor,” Scylla begins quietly. They’re sitting on their towels enjoying the last bits of sun and Raelle’s only reaction is to look away from the water to Scylla. But Scylla is not looking at her “He’s a doctor, and I’m his only grandchild. I didn’t know what I wanted to do when I finished high school and he offered to pay for it if I went pre-med. So I said yes”

“I would’ve done the same thing” she answers truthfully and Scylla turns to her looking like she doesn’t believe her “Free education, Scylla. You’d be a fool to turn that down”

“I feel kinda shitty now” she admits, her answer is honest and she looks at Raelle with an earnestness that she doesn’t fully understand. 

“Why?”

Scylla sighs, like what she is going to say is the hardest thing ever “Because you want to be a doctor and I...I didn’t even want it at first. Sometimes I’m not sure it's for me. But I am a doctor, and you…”

“Had to join the army to pay a quarter of my education? And work two jobs and it's still not enough?” she finishes for her and laughs. Scylla looks surprised by her reaction “Are you a good doctor Scylla?”

“Yeah” Scylla replies carefully, like she’s trying to figure out Raelle’s angle “Yes. I think so”

Raelle smiles and takes her hand “So the world has a good doctor, it doesn’ matter how. You saved that kid, Scyl”

Scylla looks sceptic “Still, I...It's not fair”

“Life rarely ever is, beautiful”

And isn’t that true? Life is unfair. That’s how they came together after all. It all started with Scylla shouting at the ocean on a side of the highway cause life is unfair and ruthless, and yet it brought them together. 

“You make a lot of sense” Scylla whispers quietly, she moves closer until she has her head on Raelle shoulder “I don’t like it”

Raelle chuckles “You like all of me, Scyl, don’ lie to yourself”

“Your cockiness is very unattractive” 

“You think its hot”

“I do not”

“Yeah you do. It's one of your kinks” 

Scylla shakes her head “The more you say that the more I think you don’t know what kink means”

“Maybe you can show me?” she tries to sound believable, but Scylla starts laughing and she’s quick to join her. 

“I’m questioning my attraction to you so much right now” Scylla says, amusement clear in her voice.

“Ah so you do think I’m hot!” 

Scylla stands up, and extends her hand to her “Okay, casanova, that enough. Let’s go see how you put that beautiful mind of yours to good use and find me a karaoke bar”

Raelle takes the offered hand, and doesn’t let go “I’m only agreein’ cause of the bar bit. And you're payin’ the drinks”

  
  
  


She does find a karaoke bar in the end. They have to drive for a bit and then they spend a good half hour getting distracted instead of getting dressed. Afterwards Scylla complains about having to do her makeup again and Raelle offers her help. 

That’s how they end up getting to the bar an hour later and Scylla is grumpy cause apparently all the good songs are taken. Raelle gets her a drink from the bar and comes back with a grin. 

Scylla notices immediately “Oh god, what did you do?”

Raelle sits down with an air of nonchalance “Nothin’. I don’ know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout”

About ten minutes later they call her name from the stage and Scylla lifts her eyebrows “You’re singing?”

“Nah, it's another Raelle” she says as she stands up “I’ll be done in a minute beautiful. I’m goin’ to show ‘em how it's done”

Now Raelle really is not a fan of karaoke. On the few times she has done it, it was always by force or drunkenness, always with Tally and Abigail by her side to make a fool of themselves together. So standing on the small stage alone is a bit frightening.

The open notes of It's my life by Bon Jovi start playing and she focuses on Scylla, and her smile when she recognizes the music. 

It’s easy after that. She gets a couple cheers from other people on the bar, but she can only focus on Scylla and her content smile as she mouths along to the lyrics. Raelle takes a bow to the happy audience who clap, and gets out of the stage so the next person can go. 

Scylla is waiting for her with a drink “That was a nice surprise”

She chuckles and takes sip of her drink “Just one of my many talents”

“Cocky asshole”

Raelle shakes her head, can’t help the smile playing on her lips “Now you gotta go and surprise me”

Scylla does surprise her, but to be honest she always does. In the small stage of the bar she becomes something else, beautiful as always, but also relaxed and free. Raelle sits back and enjoys it. 

When Scylla comes back to the table she’s grinning in that lazy way that comes from a long day and few drinks. 

“You’re exhausted” Raelle gets closer and caresses her face, smiles at the way Scylla follows her touch with her body. 

“I’m happy” she whispers tiredly. 

“That’s great, baby, but let’s get you to bed” 

She goes to clear the bill on the bar and comes back to the table to find Scylla mouthing the words to a Britney Spears song someone is singing on the stage. 

“Ready?”

Scylla nods “You called me baby”

Oh...oh she…

Scylla laughs and begins tugging her out of the bar. 

Oh well fuck it. Scylla seems cool with it. 

She opens the door to let her into the camper and she can see the playful smile on Scylla’s lips. 

“What?”

“Let’s get to bed” Scylla says instead of answering, the smile doesn’t waver as she takes her hand and leads her to bed. 

Raelle follows after her, and they quickly get into bed. Scylla gets comfortable on her side and turns to her, grin still in place. 

“Goodnight, baby”

Oh c’mon. “Shut up”

Scylla doesn't, she keeps laughing, and Raelle learns she doesn't hate it.

No, she doesn't hate it at all.


	19. Chapter 19

"What's on the schedule for today?" 

“Not much” Which Raelle thinks Scylla already knows. They're after all lazily lying in bed and its way past the time she's usually up and driving.

But when she woke earlier this morning, Scylla was lying on the opposite side of the bed, where she had gone after taking the blanket for herself, and sound asleep. Her hair was a little wild, and her shirt had ridden up. She looked far too cute for Raelle to simply walk away. So she stayed in bed, and did not think too hard about it. 

Until this very moment, when it hit her that this was the second to last morning she'd get to wake up like this.

"We can take it easy today," she says, simply to fill the silence that has fallen on them. Maybe Scylla too is busy having this realization "We did a lot of driving yesterday so we're actually ahead of schedule"

“Yeah?” 

She nods and Scylla smiles, moving closer, hands wandering across Raelle's skin.

Raelle likes the way Scylla looks at her, how her touch is ticklish and not meant to be anything else. 

They really have grown close with each other, and comfortable too. 

It's a nice surprise, if it's possible to call a surprise something she’s known it’s been growing for a while. 

But it still surprises her. The intimacy of the moment that is not sexual in any way. She’s only known her for a bit more than a week, and yet it feels like so much more. 

"Maybe we should stay in bed for a while more,” it comes out as a whisper, and Scylla looks up with a thoughtful expression. 

"And we could... talk" 

The words surprised her. Scylla wanting to talk surprises her. Maybe today is meant to be a day filled with surprises. She can get behind a day like that. 

“What you wanna talk ‘bout?” 

“I don’t know really” Scylla says, she sounds nervous all of sudden “I just thought it would be...nice to talk”

Raelle takes her hand, hoping it eases Scylla's nervousness “It's okay. I like talkin’ with you”

“Yeah? Is it weird?” Scylla asks, looking at Raelle for reassurance.

“No” she keeps eye contact as she says until Scylla accepts her words and smiles. 

“Okay” she lies on her back staring at the ceiling and Raelle copies her “So….tell me about when you played a tree on a play”

Raelle snorts “What-? That’s what you wanna talk ‘bout?”

Scylla pouts “Please”

“There’s not much to say. I played a tree, that's the story” she laughs as she explains it, and Scylla laughs too delighted at the foolishness of it all. Raelle slaps her arm “Stop it! I was an awesome tree”

“I bet you were cute,” Scylla tells her when her laughing subsides. 

Raelle nods, she can’t believe this is how her morning is going “I was the cutest tree in all the history of Chippewa Elementary, yes”

“I was a cheerleader” Scylla tells her after a minute “In high school”

She’s pretty sure she looks stupidly at Scylla for a whole minute “You...you were a cheerleader?”

Scylla seems to enjoy her stammering “Yeah. My best friend Porter convinced me to try out as a joke”

“How’d that work out for you?” she asks, but the wicked smile on Scylla’s face tells the whole story. 

“It looked amazing on my college application when I made captain junior year” she covers her face with a hand and groans “Goddess, that is so embarrassing”

“No it's not!” 

Scylla lifts her hand from her face and her expression slowly morphs from sorrow to utter delight. Raelle doesn’t like it, well she shouldn’t like it. Scylla’s got that dangerous thing about her, she’s all mystery and red lights and Raelle shouldn’t want to get lost in her as much as she does. 

“Are we discovering your kink, Collar?” Scylla asks, embarrassment long forgotten and replaced by the cocky attitude and a quirked eyebrow. 

Raelle rolls her eyes at her “No, I just think you’d look hot as a cheerleader”

“I did” Scylla replies with complete certainty “I think it got to my head for a bit”

“Yeah, I can see that. If you hadn’t been a cheerleader I can see you as one of those intense drama club kids” she nods to herself, like she’s conjuring the image in her head. In reality she’s enjoying the way Scylla looks at her with amusement “A goth drama club kid. In love with the work of...Poe”

“But you are the thespian of us both” Scylla tells her with a smirk “Playing Romeo, and a tree. Twice”

“But a cute tree”

“Right” Scylla moves closer and kisses her jaw, just a barely there touch, and smirks at her “That must have been a challenge”

She laughs, “Yeah, totally. Was good prep for the army and all the standin’ still thing. Romeo, though, that’s a whole other story”

“Do tell”

Raelle shakes her head “Nah. I don’t kiss and tell. Cause I did kiss her” Scyla laughs at her stupid joke, and she takes advamntage of it to move the conversation forward “Tell me ‘bout your days of cheerleading glory”

Scylla snorts “Glory is a bit much. It was fun I guess Movies really gloss over the actual work though. Well that or the coach was evil”

“Worked out a lot?” she lifts an eyebrow in question. 

“Did you?” Scylla turns the question back too easily “I bet being an actor was very demanding”

“Not more than lacrosse, really” she gives Scylla a cocky smile “Actin’ was not the only thing I did well in high school”

Scylla lifts both eyebrows, a mischievous glint in her eyes “I bet you looked good in uniform, these stupidly attractive braids in your head” her smile turns into something else half way through, she looks...soft “I would've cheered for you”

Raelle is not sure how to answer that. It's right there in front of her, Scylla’s smile is still in her face, like she isn’t completely terrified by her words, by the fondness in her tone. She looks like she means it. 

“Yeah?” she asks, and immediately feels like a fool. 

“Yeah” Scylla replies with certainty, leaving no room for doubts “I want to see pictures of this, though”

“Okay. But I want pictures too”

Scylla’s wicked smile makes a return, “Cause that’s your kink?”

“Shut up”

“Make me”

Raelle shakes her head. They could like this all day. She should get up and figure out what’s for breakfast, plan for the day. Anything but kissing Scylla until she forgets about her plan to make a plan. 

Cause that will happen. Scylla could make her do anything she wanted. 

She looks into her eyes, and that’s the mistake. Except it doesn’t feel like one. Scylla is still looking at her with that cocky challenging smirk. She looks like she knows she’s won already. 

“Make me” she mouths again. 

Raelle rolls her eyes “Okay”

She brings their lips together and Scylla stops laughing, sinking into the kiss. Just like Raelle knew she would. 

She brings her hands to Scylla’s sides and tickles her. 

Scylla lets out a shriek and begins slapping Raelle’s hands away. 

“You-” she pants, recovering from the attack “I’m going to get you”

“I’m not ticklish” that’s a blatant lie, but hopefully a lie Scylla will believe.

Scylla looks deeply into her eyes for the longest minute and grins wickedly “Bullshit”

“ ‘s not” it is a valiant effort, but that's all it is. Scylla has already made her mind, and there is no changing it. 

“I’m going to try anyway,” Sylla announces a second before jumping her. And that is all it takes for her to be proven right. 

All in all is a good morning. 

* * *

Scylla gets annoying when they spend too many hours driving. Raelle already knew cause it's been almost two weeks, of course she knows. So she planned for it, cause that's the kind of person she is. 

Sometimes. 

The surprise on Scylla’s face when she sees where Raelle is taking them makes having to drive two extra hours worth it. 

“You remembered,” she whispers, excitedly pulling the farther into the fair. 

“Of course I did” Raelle smiles, Scylla is not even looking at her, taking in the fair in all its colorful, loud and shiny glory “I also brought this”

Scylla takes the camera from her hands with a grin “I used to love fairs as a kid. We would drive for hours to find new ones. I made myself sick so many times eating too much cotton candy”

“So no cotton candy then?” she asks, eyeing a passing vendor just in case. 

“Definitely yes to cotton candy” Scylla uses their joined hands to drag her towards the vendor in question. 

She spends the rest of the night, literal hours, following Scylla around. They go to all the rides, and booths too at Scylla insistence. They lose at absolutely everything and laugh too much, cause they had just made a case of being former high school athletes. Scylla makes her pose in front of everything and then she does too and waits for Raelle to take her picture. 

"Bag's gonna run out of space soon" she comments as Scylla shoves more photos in her bag.

"Good thing they're going to the album then" Scylla winks and takes her picture without warning.

The flash is still blinding and she gets a kiss before she can say she's recovered her eyesight. 

"I really hope that was you Scyl" she jokes, taking her hand again.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Scylla's attempt at nonchalance is betrayed by her grin.

They have already done and seen everything, so they walk slowly across the fair, enjoying the scene around them. People pass by around them in a hurry, children running and parents panicking behind them, groups of loud teens pretending to be too cool for the fair. 

"This feels like a date" she doesn't mean for the words to leave her mouth like that, but they're out already and Scylla's looking pretty smug.

"And you didn't even asked me out" she fakes shock, hand going to her chest "The gall of you"

She pulls at their joined hands to bring her closer and kiss her cheek "Silly"

"I agree though" Scylla smiles, looks like she wants to say more "I must recognize a lot of this, uh, daily activities have felt very date-like"

That's an interesting point. She hasn’t really thought about it that way "Since when?"

Scylla looks away in an attempt to hide her smile "I don't know. When you serenade me on the beach probably, looking back"

Raelle thinks about it carefully "You asked me to serenade you"

"You offered first" Scylla counters back, and Raelle has to admit that is at least partially true.

"So we've been on like ten dates at least now, and we never noticed" she says sceptically. One would think she'd be more self aware.

Scylla nods and smiles, a dopey looking smile “I noticed, you...are something else”

She looks at Scylla for a long minute, trying to read her expression. It's almost a reverse of this morning, when she tried to convince Scylla she wasn’t a ticklish person. Hopefully this time it doesn’t blow up in her face. 

“Bullshit”

Scylla hides her smile looking away “Whatever. Lets go to the ferris wheel again” 

She knows she’s won. So she lets Scylla drag her away. 

Lucky for them, the line to the ferris wheel is a lot shorter than the first time. 

“So how does a date with Corporal Raelle Collar usually end?” Scylla asks her as the ride begins moving. 

Raelle laughs, why do things with Scylla always feel like she’s being set up? “Like history wise?” she asks, maybe she can get Scylla to show her cards some more. 

Scylla nods, and Raelle finds it very frustrating. 

“I have not been to all that many dates” she ends up admitting “Between girls in the Cession thinkin’ I was a witch and then the army and college. Not really a lot of time for a personal life”

Scylla doesn’t let her dwell too much on those unpleasant memories “So your experience with dating is mostly that girl from summer camp?”

She has to stop and think about when exactly she told Scylla that, and Scylla laughs softly, letting her catch up. 

“Well not exactly, but also you’re not too far off” she offers. The worlds lamest answer. 

“You’re cute,” Scylla tells her, and for a minute she looks like she didn’t mean to say that out loud. She clears her throat but Raelle can see her blushing under all the lights from the fair “What I meant to say was, that I hope this goes better than it did for that kid”

“You are cute too, Scyl” she teases, “But I don’ have a flower with me, so I guess...I guess I’ll have to keep you when the summer is over”

Scylla looks surprise by her words, slowly a smile spread across her features “Cool”

Raelle wants to tease her some more for that answer, but they have reached the highest point of the wheel and Scylla is looking at her while pretending not to be looking at her. 

She leans in and kisses her. Scylla is surprised but recovers quickly and Raelle thinks maybe this is what she’s been missing out all those years of not going on dates cause they were cheesy. 

“Do you promise?” Scylla asks her when they break apart, their foreheads are still touching. It feels like it's just them, even if they are in the middle of the fair “That you’ll stay when the summer is over?”

Raelle nods “Yeah” she can’t imagine not seeing her again. It just doesn’t feel like a possibility. “Do you?” she asks, doesn’t mind the vulnerability she’s showing. 

“Yeah. I think I will still like you when we get to LA and when I get back home” Scylla tells her just as quietly “I don’t think I’ll be able to get you out of my had”

It's so unlike Scylla to say things like that. To say things at all. Raelle wants to say something, but Scylla kisses her again and the only thing she can think is how nothing ever makes sense with her. 

And she said that before. Maybe twice. Scylla already knows it. 

So she kisses her back, before the ride is over. Just in case this is a ferris wheel only kind of thing. 

It was a surprising day indeed.   
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 chapter y'all! When did thay happen?? Anywayd I got some ideas from the comments last chapter that got me thinkin and I could be persuaded to write a second part if that was something you'd like to read??? Anyways let me know in the comments!  
> That's all, enjoy the chapter 🤗

Is the last day. They’re driving to LA in the morning and then...it’s over. But she won’t say it. Even if it's all she’s thinking of. 

She’s been thinking about it. A lot. All night really, she barely slept. First because she was still on a sugar high from the fair and after cause she just couldn’t stop going over everything. 

The trip has been...amazing, really. To think where she was when it all started and where she is now, it feels like it's been a lot more than two weeks. She feels a lot more for Raelle than she should too. 

It’s overwhelming. 

“You okay there?” Raelle asks her, coming to stop in front of her window. 

They stopped at a gas station, and after filling the tank Raelle had gone to pay, leaving Scylla alone in the vehicle to her thoughts. All of which might have translated to her face. 

Or maybe Raelle could read her just like that. 

“Get in” she waves her off, and Raelle does. She takes her place behind the wheel and starts the car. She doesn’t turn on the radio or asks Scylla to put music on. 

Yeah, Raelle can read her just fine, knows her just as well. 

“I've been thinking” Scylla finally relents, and doesn’t miss the grin on Raelle’s face. 

“What 'bout?”

“About joining you in Sacramento” this feels a lot like jumping into the deep water. Raelle’s grin gets smaller as she thinks over her words. 

“Have you changed your mind?” she ventures. 

“No. Well not entirely. I want to go, of course. But I don't think I should stay” explaining this is harder than it was when she was doing it for herself in her head. 

“Okay. Why?” 

See in her head Raelle didn’t ask why. Why is it that reality never goes accordingly. Now she has to try and work herself out of this whole she might have unknowingly dug herself into. 

“I...Well for one I have stuff waiting for me back home. I still have to figure out what to do with my parents place and I left my plants under Porter's care which might not have been my smartest decision and-”

Raelle chuckles, takes her arm to stop her rambling "Scyl, breathe" Scylla does as told and gets a sweet smile as reward "Tell me the other reason"

“I think we need space to decompress and...get perspective. I do like you, and I want to see how you fit in my life” she reminds herself to breathe. Raelle has not jumped out of the camper yet, or kicked her out like she promised not long ago. She’s listening, waiting “I don’t want to rush things and fuck this up. Like you said I’m in Boston, you’re in Salem. It's just around the corner”

“Just ‘round the corner, yes” Raelle smiles “Okay”

"Just like that?" is it really that easy? Scylla had a speech half ready, was willing to go the whole length to convince Raelle it was the right thing. But this is Raelle after all, she makes the hardest thing seem like a walk in the park. 

And she should really get back to how she was willing to go all out for this thing, but maybe later. 

"I get it” Raelle smile never wavers, she stops the car in the middle of the empty road just to turn and fully face her “Life's complicated, remember? But I do complicated Scyl. Take all the time you need. I can wait and we can still text, or rather you can text. Whenever you are ready, when things have settled down and you're done with that album you keep talkin' 'bout you text me and I'll get us a bottle of wine and you can show it to me, yeah?"

"That sounds good” she smiles relieved “Thanks”

Raelle waves her worries away, she’s good at making Scylla feel better "We still have today, and tomorrow in LA, and the day after when we go to Sacramento"

"Right" she tries to let herself feel some level of the positivity Raelle is apparently feeling. 

"We should enjoy 'em Scyl. Go all out, we'll only be this free for so long"

There she goes again. If all goes well she won’t cry today, but Raelle’s kindness and softness might to it "I want to be free with you, today and tomorrow and the day after that one too"

“Cool”

“I hate when you do that” she complains, rolls her eyes at the smile on Raelle’s face. 

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ ‘bout” Raelle is quick to change topics and keep Scylla guessing “What you wanna do today?”

“Drive I guess. Maybe we can stop if we find something fun to do” she offers lamely. She really wishes she could have come up with something better. 

Raelle nods, smile still in place, and turns on the radio, some catchy song is playing and she immediately begins shaking her head to the rhythm. 

Scylla watches her with careful eyes. Really taking in the image of her. She really wants to make this work. To have Raelle like this for as long as she can. To have a million more silly little moments like this one, simple mundane moments when they’re not doing anything big, when it's quiet and it's just the two of them. 

Raelle makes her feel at ease. And despite the beauty of it, Scylla wants to feel good on her own. That’s why she needs the time and space, to find within herself the calm and the happiness she feels with Raelle. The okayness she’s felt since she stepped into this RV and they drove away. 

She’s learned a lot from this mysterious woman, who randomly invited her into a road trip across the country, she wants to be good to her too in return. 

The vehicle stops moving suddenly and Scylla looks up confused “What’s happened?”

Raelle points to the white car making signs by the side of the road “I’m goin’ to check out what they need help with”

“Are you sure?” Scylla’s heard her fair share of horror stories about people disappearing in the middle of the road never to be seen again. Maybe she’s overreacting but still. 

Raelle kisses her and Scylla can tell she’s smiling. 

“If I run into any trouble I’ll call ya and we can get ya into that fist fight you wanted” she says barely getting through it without laughing. 

“Be serious, Rae”

“I’ll be carefull, I promise” Raelle nods all seriousness, obviously trying to ease her worry “I’ll come back and we can find ourselves a walmart to park for the night”

She throws a wink over her shoulder and Scylla laughs, gets ahold of her arm and pushes her back to kiss her again. 

Raelle is grinning when she pulls away “Okay, I’ll be quick. Find us a walmart”

Scylla shakes her head as she watches her go. Raelle can be such a fool sometimes, why she likes her so much will never not be a question she makes herself.

She keeps her eyes on Raelle despite having agreed to finding a walmart. She just needs to be sure everything is okay. It becomes clear very quickly exactly what they walked into. 

A man in a three piece suit and a woman in a white puffy dress. And Raelle is happily chatting with them instead of fixing their car or whatever. After a couple of minutes Raelle walks back to the rv, the look on her face reminds Scylla of a small child about to ask for a second serving of ice cream. What does that mean she doesn't know.

“Hi” Raelle smiles a little too big. 

Alarms go off on Scylla’s head “What did you do?” she asks, dreading the answer. 

Raelle looks over her shoulder at the couple who are pretending not to be watching them talk “Those are Adam and Olivia, just got hitched” she starts, and it sounds to Scylla like she’s trying to sweet talk her into something “Their car got messed up. Now I got ‘em to call the mechanic, a friend of theirs to pick ‘em up, but it won’t be for two more hours and they’re goin’ to miss their own party, Scyl”

The puppy dog eyes were not needed, but Raelle seems to be going the whole mile with this, and Scylla already knows she’s going to say yes. She is, after all, quite smitten with this stupidly pretty Cession charmer, but she is a little bit suspicious of Adam and Olivia, if those even are their real names. 

And Raelle is very trusting.

“I think we should give ‘em a ride”

“We don’t know these people”

“I didn’t know you when I gave you a ride” Raelle points out and Scylla hates how much sense she’s making “But it's okay, if you don’t wanna I just-”

“Are a hopeless romantic?” she cuts her off, if she’s going to get dragged into this, she might as well get something out of it. 

Raelle smiles, charming as ever and not flustered in the slightest. Which is very annoying, because that’s what Scylla was going for. 

“Just for ya, though”

Scylla chuckles, and finds she doesn’t really have an answer for that one “You better be. And sure, I guess we can drive them to their party, but I swear to the goddess Rae-”

“I know, if they turn out to be serial killers or somethin’ like that you’ll kick my ass and I’ll help ya myself” Raelle laughs, stands on the tips of her toes to kiss her through the open window “But maybe keep valuable objects hidden just in case”

With that she turns back to the couple to give them the news. Scylla puts her phone away just as Raelle opens the door and lets the couple in. 

“This is Scylla” Raelle introduces them, makes a smile gesture from behind her backs “Scyl, this are Adam and Olivia. They just got married”

As if the clothes they're wearing didn’t give that away. 

She smiles “Congrats”

Raelle snickers and fails terribly at hiding it. She’s quick to get behind the wheel and start the car. 

"So Adam where are we takin' ya?"

Hopefully not their deaths.

Adam sits on the couch, a nervous smile playing on his lips and proceeds to give Raelle directions. Scylla's eyes fall on the bride, Olivia, who is also looking at her.

"They bonded over growing up in the Cession" she explains, and Scylla can see it in the easy smiles the two share as they go back and forth about the road "They sure make them charming over there"

That is one thing they can agree on, and hopefully that means at least Adam is not a killer or a thief. If he's anything like Raelle that is. Jury is still out on Olivia.

"They sure do" she replies noncommittally.

Olivia laughs, "You're not from the Cession"

"Boston" she says simply.

"Yeah, that explains it" Olivia comes closer, as of to tell her something in confidence, even though Raelle and Adam are deep into their own conversation "Girls like us, we sure as hell don't trust strangers that are asking for help in the middle of a fucking nowhere road"

Scylla nods, if Olivia is a murderer or a thief she's a good one cause she's winning her over "I think it's good go be cautious"

"Heavens, yes" Olivia is quick to agree "I told Adam to be careful. I really don't want to get killed on the day of our wedding by some rando who offers to help us out and turns out to be some machete wielding assassin, you know?"

"We're not assassins," Scylla lifts an eyebrow waiting for Olivia to answer the silent question.

"Yeah, we're not assasins either" Olivia laughs "Just two very unlucky people"

Well that’s better than assassins, she supposes.

* * *

  
  


The drive is not as bad as she imagined.

After reassuring each other they're not assasins she and Olivia strike a conversation about mundane stuff, bad yoga class experiences and their dislike for sport bars, and that is surprisingly not the weirdest thing that's happened on this trip.

“You should come to the party” Adam tells them as he helps Olivia out of the vehicle “I’d like to do something to thank you for getting us here” 

Raelle, always the nicest person, is quick to assure him they don’t have to “There’s no need to-”

“Nonsense” Olivia cuts her off “We have cake and alcohol. And you helped us out. Please come and have fun”

“I hardly think we’re dressed for the occasion” Scylla points out. She’s had nightmares about attending formal events in her pajamas.There’s really no need. 

But In the end there is no way to dissuade the couple and thirty minutes after they leave, Scylla is fixing her dress in front of the mirror while Raelle looks at her with a dreamy expression.

“What?”

“You look beautiful,” Raelle says, eyes traveling the length of her body appreciatively. 

“I don’t know about that. I didn’t exactly pack for a wedding” she fidgets in front of the mirror one last time before turning to face Raelle. 

“Me neither”

Scylla rolls her eyes, she doesn’t believe that “So you always bring a suit with you on road trips?”

Raelle chuckles and stands up, puts her hands on Scylla’s waist to bring her closer “You just have not been to the kind of parties Abigail drags us to. I find it better to be prepared. And I happen to think you very look hot”

“You think you’re so charming” 

Raelle laughs and kisses her cheek “Let me braid your hair”

She allows it, and makes a big fuss about it that makes Raelle laugh. When she’s done, and after some gentle prodding they walk to the party.

The venue is a nice open space with a big dance floor where couples are already swaying to the music. Raelle’s eyes are wide and excited as she takes it all in. 

“Big fun of weddings?” she asks, enjoying the chance to look at her like this. 

“Free food and drinks, lots of dancing with pretty girls. I don’t hate ‘em” she offers Scylla her hand “Dance with me”

“You don’t want to check for pretty girls first?” she teases, and Raelle rolls her eyes. 

“Already did, Scylla Ramshorn, you’re it. Now c’mon” 

Scylla takes her hand, and catches a glass of champagne from a passing tray with the other “Okay, lets dance”

She has been to weddings before, lots of parties after too and never understood the need for them. She still doesn’t. 

But weddings with Raelle Collar by her hand are a whole other thing.

They dance for a long while, and take a break to check the food. Raelle gets herself cake and points Scylla to the lobster. 

“Lobster at a wedding, can ya believe?” she smiles, excitedly before moving away. 

Scylla lets her wander for a while longer, before dragging her back to the dance floor just as the band starts playing a slow song. 

“Good end to the road trip?” Raelle asks her, as the slow dance to the band. 

“Yeah, I think so” she smiles and puts a kiss on Raelle’s neck. 

“That tickles,” Raelle laughs, her fingers tightening their hold on her waist “I’m glad you had fun. I did too”

Scylla smiles, pulls away a little to look her in the eye “Want to get out of here?”

Raelle’s eyes are shining, a grin on her lips “What ya have in mind?”

“C’mon” she tries to get out of her embrace to leave the dance floor. But Raelle won’t let go. 

“One more dance” she asks shyly. 

And fuck it, she is not stong enough to deny her. 

“Okay”

Raelle brings them close together again and kisses her softly “I don’ want tonight to end”

She smiles fondly at the softness in Raelle’s tone, holds her by the lapels of her jacket to kiss her “Me neither” 

“Good” Raelle chases her lips with her own “We’re free tonight. You and me, Scyl. Nothin’ can take this from us”

She nods, a little to lost on the feel of Raelle so close to her to focus “Goddess, how are you this charming right now”

“You seem to get it out of me” Raelle whispers against her lips “Nothin’ makes sense with you, remember?”

Yeah, she remembers. Nothing makes sense with Raelle either. The music ends and they’re left standing on the dance floor. There are other couples too, but Scylla can only focus on her. 

“Now we get out of here?”

Raelle smiles, nods a little and takes her hand “Yeah, I wanna be free with you a little longer”

A lot longer, Scylla thinks. But she takes Raelle’s hand and lets herself be dragged away into the night. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I really like this one!  
> Next one will be the last, but fear not I am working on the second part (with a side of very, very little angst you crazy people were asking for)  
> Honestly my biggest problem w the sequel right now is the name???  
> Anyways, read on, hope you'll like it and have a good week!!

She wakes up early and gets out of bed even if there's nothing she’d like more than staying. 

The radio plays in the background as she drives. 

And Scylla sleeps. Raelle watches her from time to time through the rearview mirror. 

Is it crazy that she doesn’t want her to go? 

She shakes her head, reminds herself Scylla needs time. Even if that is not what Raelle wants. 

Raelle would want to stay like this forever. She’s said so a couple times now, but it's hard to let it go. To let her go. 

Scylla’s said a couple times that Raelle was good to her, but fuck Scylla was good to her too. 

That’s the thing. Raelle could love her. 

It's crazy, they’ve only known each other for so long, but she knows it's not any less true because of it. She could love Scylla, and she doesn’t wanna miss her chance. 

Time is a complicated thing. And Raelle does complicated, but she’s still scared. 

Terrified really. People come and go, but she needs Scylla to stay, to not go away and forget her. 

Maybe she’s not as chill as Scylla thinks she is, or as brave. Maybe she is just human after all, and it's just as scared of the world as Scylla was when she found her yelling at the ocean. 

The whole thing is...complicated. Fuck. 

She parks at a walmart, because traditions, just twenty minutes from where she’s supposed to deliver the RV, goes around checking everything is alright while she waits for Scylla to wake up. 

She does so with a groan as she pats the empty side of the bed where Raelle had been.

Raelle laughs and drops what she’s doing in favour of joining her in bed. 

“Mornin’”

Scylla moves closer “Why are you like this?”

“What am I like?”

“Just...terrible” Scylla mutters tiredly “Why are you out of bed? I had plans"

She lies on her side, observing her carefully with a smile “What were these plans you had?”

Scylla throws an arm over her waist “You looked hot in that suit last night”

“I remember you mentionin’ it”she pokes Scylla’s side making her laugh “I thought you looked beautiful, I told you so”

Scylla nods moving closer until she’s laying on top of her. Raelle looks up and finds her smirking, looking quite proud of herself.

“I’m going to miss waking up like this,” Scylla whispers. 

It feels like a lot more than just another morning all of a sudden, the whisper words awaken something in her. She leans forward to kiss her slow, and Scylla seems to be on the same page, molding her body to hers and kissing her back. 

If this was Scylla’s plan she’s not complaining. She’s missing their mornings together already. 

The sound of a phone ringing breaks them apart. 

“Can we ignore it?” Scylla asks, still a little breathy and Raelle nods quickly, bringing their lips together once more. They have time. 

But they don’t, because not a minute later the phone starts ringing again, and Scylla sighs, puts one last kiss on the jaw that feels like a promise that they will come back to this, and moves back to her side of the bed. 

Raelle rolls out of bed, annoyed at whoever dared to break into their morning. 

Abigail’s name lights up her screen, and she sighs knowing her friend is about to ask why she took so long to pick up and that will lead to a whole lot of teasing. 

“Hey, Abi” she tries to sound casual, as to not give her any ammo to use against her. 

Abigail already sounds smug “Morning shitbird, we’ll get back to why you took forever and a half to pick up in a minute. I’m calling to let you know I had a friend going over to LA, so I gave him my car so you can drive it over. You’re welcome”

She is welcome, she’s riding this free stuff wave as far as it will take her and she loves her friend, but Abigail’s plotting something. She just knows it “What’s the catch?”

Abigail laughs “That easy to read, huh? Nothing much, but Libba’s here for “business” so I am reminding you of our agreement”

Raelle looks over shoulder at Scylla who is looking back at her with interest. And at this point in their last day Raelle cannot resist the urge to get back into bed with her. She walks back and Scylla moves to make room for her, quirking her eyebrows as if to ask what is going on. Raelle puts the phone on speaker even though that hasn’t worked well for her before.

“How much did you bet, Abi?” she asks cautiously. 

“Well, knowing what I know I bet one hundred, and Swythe being the dumbass that she is, raised it up to two hundred” Abigail sounds smug, like she’s loving the certainty that she is going to win. 

“I want half” 

Abigail snorts "I'll give you 50 and let you live"

Raelle rolls her eyes, still smiling "75 and I want pizza for lunch tomorrow"

"You bringing your girl too right? Does she have a request as well?"

"I'm fine with any pizza as long as it doesn't have pineapple in it" Scylla shrugs and Raelle can't help but laugh as Abigail stammers a few times before laughing too. 

“No pineapple then” Abigail sounds like she’s having fun “Oh, man I like you no-name mystery woman”

“It’s Scylla”

"Cool. Good to know you're real" Abigail says, still laughing a little bit "I'll see you two tonight"

"Send me the money" Raelle reminds her before ending the call and putting the phone away.

"What was that about?" Scylla asks her with an amused smile.

"So...Libba, she is in Sacramento now” Scylla looks like she wants to say something, so Raelle is quick to explain the whole thing. “She made a bet with Abigail about us. And then Abigail ask me to help her win, I didn' tell you cause I hadn't invited you to come to Sacramrnto with me then" she explains, and hopes Scylla isn't mad "I figured I'd go alone and make up a story or somethin’"

Scylla doesn't seem angry, she has the same amused smile from before "What now?"

Raelle laughs "I don't know, but I was hopin’ we could go back to what we were doin’ before the phone call”

“I was talking about Libba, and me going to Sacramento” Scylla slaps her arm playfully.

“Can I get you back on that in, say one hour?”

Scylla lifts an eyebrow, amusement still so very clear in her pretty eyes “One hour?”

Raelle lift an eyebrow of her own moving closer “Didn’ you say you had a plan for the mornin’?”

“I did, yeah, you’re right” Scylla’s smile is wild and happy. 

She kisses her again, not as slow as before and let’s Scylla lead, it is her plan after all. 

* * *

  
  


Raelle is not a fan of LA. So she wants to do this thing quickly and then drive away. Lucky for her Scylla seems to be thinking the same. 

“My mom loved LA. She was born here” Scylla tells her as they drive through the busy city streets “We came a lot, so there’s a lot here to remember them by, but…”

“Some other time” Raelle says, as if it's a certainty that there will be other trips. She kisses her cheek and quickly changes subjects “So we pick up Abigail's car from her friend, and then I go deliver the rv and you take the car, then pick me up after you're done doin’ whatever it is you need to do but won’t tell be ‘bout?

Scylla laughs, rolling her eyes at the way Raelle says it “Yeah, that’s the plan”

And so they do as they planned. They take the car from Abigail’s friend, move their bags and go their separate ways. 

Raelle is bored by the time she’s done going over everything with the client. The client is an old man, with a trucker hat and a very in depth knowledge of how he wants things to be. He checks the engine twice, goes over all the electronics Byron installed, some of which Raelle didn’t even know were there. He asks about a thousand questions and she tries to answer them all carefully and detailed, as if she’s trying to win the bonus, and well, she is. 

In the end the guy is pleased and makes her park it with the other rv's, before handing her a check. 

“I think you’ve earned the bonus” he says with a kind smile “Tell Byron we have a deal. I hope I’ll be seeing you around again”

Raelle shakes his hand and walks out into the street, reaching for her phone to call Scylla. 

“Need a ride?” 

She tries her best to hide the fact that she got scared shitless, and Scylla smirks.

“Get in the car, Rae”

“Yes, ma’am” she slides into the passenger seat, careful to not lose the envelope with the bonus she just earned and will go to her very exciting rent fund “Off to Sacramento then?”

Scylla nods and begins driving “So where exactly are we going? Because you keep saying Sacramento like that is supposed to give a very clear picture of what I’m walking into”

“We’re going to my friend Tally’s family home just outside of Sacramento” she explains. 

Scylla is nervous to meet her friend, and that is the cutest thing. She won’t screw it up by making a stupid comment. 

“Should I put music on?” she asks instead, and Scylla nods. 

They drive for a couple of hours, stop at a drive in to buy lunch and keep driving. They switch after a while, Raelle driving while Scylla selects the music. 

It feels just like another day in their trip, not like the last. But Raelle is very aware that it is. 

“Can we stop for a bit?” Scylla asks her suddenly.

They are like half an hour away from their destination and Raelle nods stopping the car. 

She’s been around here before, with Tally and Abigail, they had spent one autumn afternoon having a picnic by the lake when they got home after their second tour, and when they got to Tally’s home her mom had received them with pumpkin pie and sweet tea. 

She waits for Scylla to make the first move, and she does by unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door. Raelle follows after her. The road is mostly deserted, a few occasional cars pass by, but Scylla walks towards the lakeside and Raelle takes her hand and lets her lead them.

“I got my ticket back home” Scylla tells her as she sits down on the floor “Is for tomorrow in the afternoon”

Raelle sits next to her, throws one arm over her shoulder “I’ll drive you to the airport”

“Thanks” Scylla whispers quietly “Its kinda stupid but, this is like when we first meet”

“Yeah, I guess you're right” she says looking around.The car, the water, but at least this time there’s no yelling. 

“I’m so glad I met you” Scylla turns to press a kiss to her cheek “You make me really happy”

Raelle smiles, she can feel her cheeks grow redder “That means you’re callin’ me right?”

Scylla looks a little surprised by her question “Of course I will. I have to show you the album I’m putting together”

“Right, yeah the album” she says, let’s the question hang in the air. 

It makes Scylla laugh, and when she leans for the second time she kisses her lips instead “I think we can make out too” she says, voice serious. 

Raelle thinks her smile can only be described as goofy “Good”

Scylla smiles, “Dork” she whispers against her lips. 

It occurs to her, she could stay here in this moment for a long time. Lost in the presence of this amazing woman she met by chance but can’t really fathom a world without her in it. 

This thing that shows up suddenly, like a flower blooming in her chest is big, but is not as scary as she might have thought it would be. 

Maybe she’s been accepting it for the past week. Slowly, and without even knowing. But she knows it now, sitting on the dirty floor by the side of the road, the water running slowly in the lake and the certainty slowly too, settling in her head and in her heart. 

That she loves this woman.

Scylla takes note of her silence, and brings their foreheads together “What are you thinking of?” a pause, in which playful deep blue eyes look carefully at her, and Raelle holds her breath for this new revelation “Baby”

Scylla laughs as soon as the words leave her mouth and Raelle buries her face in the crook of her neck “It was one time”

“I wouldn’t mind if it happened again” Scylla confesses, words soft as she tries to get Raelle to look at her “I mean it, Rae”

“ ‘kay, baby” she relents, and Scylla rewards her with a sweet kiss. 

A car honks in the distance, but Raelle is in far too deep. 

She is still coming to terms with the depth of her feelings, and Scylla’s wandering hands are tangled in her hair and in her shirt. 

“Are you fucking with me?” 

The voice freezes Raelle in place. Fuck. Out of all the people. 

She ventures a look over her shoulder and catches sight of a very annoyed looking Abigail. 

“Hey there, Bellweather”

Her friend rolls her “Unbelievable” she puts on her best afronted pose “So is this Scylla or what?”

Raelle laughs, helping Scylla up “Yeah, who else could she be?”

Abigail shrugs “I don’t know, shitbird” but she turns to Scylla with an extended hand “Pleasure to meet you, I guess”

Scylla takes her hand, a playful smirk in place like she seizing Abigail up “I guess so, too”

Raelle snorts and takes Scylla’s hand, as they begin walking towards the cars “Why ‘re you here, Abi?”

“Tally’s mom was freaking out you two hadn’t made it yet and Swythe was being a pest” Abigail replies dryly “I drove her to her hotel and then followed the cars gps here. Little did I know what I was going to find. My shitburd putting on a show for all the onlookers”

“Why shitbird?” Scylla aska cautiously. 

Abigail stops walking and points at Raelle, her hand going the full lenght of her as if to make her point “What else would you call that?” she doesn’t wait for an answer, and keeps walking to her car. 

“She’s a charmer” Raelle whispers in Scylla’s ear as they get back to the car. 

Abigail calls them over from her car “Okay, I’m going to go ahead, but I swear to the goddess shitbird-”

“We’ll be right behind you” 

“You better be”

Abigail drives away just as they’re getting in the car. 

“So, ready to meet the people I call my family?” she asks. 

Scylla leans in to kiss her one last time “Yeah, let’s go”

Raelle ventures one last look her way as she starts the car. 

Last day, and she comes to realize she loves this woman. 

Fucking hell. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe its over! I had so much fun writing this one and I'm glad u guys sticked around to read it, and enjoyed it too.   
> End of the speech, I'm saving the real one for the future...  
> Have a good weekend!

“So, as the expert thespian here, having play not one but two-”

“I know we’re not on the road anymore and I have grown quite fond of you, but I will find a way to-”

“Punish me?” 

“Oh my god” 

Scylla’s laughter echoes around the room, as Raelle buries her face on her pillow. 

“Rae” Scylla pokes her side a little to get her to stop hiding “C’mon, don’t be mad, I promise no more kink talk”

Raelle does turn around, her face red “Stop bein’ mean to me”

“Okay” Scylla replies, leaning in closer, until their lips are almost touching “I’ll try”

Raelle pulls away, leaving Scylla laughing softly behind her. But Scylla doesn’t let it stop her from the good time she’s having. She’ll make it up to Raelle in a minute. 

Last night she had left the camera on the nightstand with one big reason in mind. While she waited for Raelle to finish with the rv guy, she had gone over the pictures from the trip and decided that there weren’t enough pictures of Raelle. 

That’s a lie she’s been telling herself for a while. 

But she’s not found the perfect one yet. She plans on finding it this morning. Raelle will make for a very grumpy model, but Scylla’s sure she’ll find a way to make it worth it. 

Raelle turns back slowly, probably curious as to why Scylla has not tried to convince her of doing so. 

“What are you plottin' baby?” she asks, and there’s a playfulness in her eyes, like maybe she called her baby on purpose. 

Scylla sits up on the bed, pretending it's no big deal “Nothing much, baby”

“I don’ believe you” Raelle says, but she moves closer, only a little bit cautious of Scylla’s movements. 

Scylla beckons her closer with a finger, and Raelle doesn’t even fight her, just follows the finger all the way back to her until she's sitting on her lap.

Scylla holds her in place by grabbing her waist and kisses her "I lied" she whispers "I was plotting something"

Raelle laughs "What were you plannin'?"

"Is a surprise" she says and in an instant she flips them around so Raelle laying on her back "Now, stay still"

Raelle gets past the surprise very quickly, choosing to let her finger wander under Scylla's shirt as she waits. 

Scylla is only a little bit distracted by Raelle's hands. Her touch used to be shy, but she’s grown confident pretty quickly and Scylla is lying again, her touch is very much distracting. So she halts the move of said hands over her skin, raising them over Raelle's head.

"Stay still"

Before Raelle can have the chance to object, Scylla grabs the camera from the nightstand, and passes the strap over head, grabbing her attention.

"Scyl, what is this?" Raelle whines from under her, seeming to be getting tired of waiting for an answer. She takes Scylla's hand to bring her back in for a kiss, but she doesn't get that far, before Scylla puts her hands back over her head.

"I want a photo"

"A photo?" Raelle quirks her eyebrows in question, but doesn't make any moves to change their position "Of what?"

Scylla smiles, a cocky mischievous smile as she brings the camera to her face "Of you, of course" he says as the flash goes off.

Raelle’s eyes never leave her, her hands find purchase on Scylla's hips as thinks of what she wants to say next "For the album?"

"No" Scylla lowers the camera to see Raelle's face as she speaks "These ones I want for me"

Raelle blinks quickly, like she's processing her words. She smiles after a minute, tilting her head a little “Okay, out of curiosity, why is it that when we end up in this position it's always you on top?”

Scylla chuckles “I’d tell you, but I think it would hurt your ego, Collar. Now, hold still”

"I don' wanna" Raelle moves her head to the side, preventing Scylla from getting a picture "I want a kiss"

"Stay still and you'll get more than a kiss" Scylla offers, it gets Raelle to move her face just an inch as she’s considering her offer “Or maybe I’ll just tickle you, considering what I know-”

She lets it hang in the hair, and Raelle's smile grows as she turns back towards Scylla “Why do you want a picture like this?”

“Like this?” she fakes ignorance, and she smiles at the way Raelle blushes underneath her. 

“Like this” Raelle repeats herself, moving her hand in the space between them “You on top of me”

Scylla takes another photo in that instant, and Raelle’s face of shock makes her smile. She puts the camera away before leaning in to finally kiss her. 

“So I don’t do something stupid, like not calling you” she whispers against her ear.

Raelle takes a second to answer, and when she does her voice is shaky “Do I get a photo too”

“Sure, you can pick on from the bag later” Scylla laughs at the huff that leaves Raelle’s lips “You’ll have to remember me some other way, and I have an idea of how to do that”

She waits for Raelle to nod, and Raelle smiles like there’s some secret meaning in it that is escaping her. 

“Why are you smiling?” she asks after a minute sounding more impatient that she intended to let on. 

Raelle shakes her head and tangles her hands in her hair to bring her back and kiss her “Show me how to remember ya”

Oh no, fuck. That is...Her mouth’s dry suddenly. 

Fuck. That should not be so sexy. 

Maybe she won’t need to photo after all,’cause the way Raelle just said those words, holy fuck. She’s not forgetting that any time soon. 

Fuck. 

  
  
  


Raelle drags her to the kitchen and Scylla is disappointed to see they’re the first to arrive. 

“We could’ve stayed in bed” she mutters, dramatically letting herself fall on 

one of the stools. 

“We’re making breakfast”

“Reheating sandwiches?” Scylla says slower, and Raelle turns to her with wide eyes.

“You can cook, right?” there’s enough doubt in her voice to make Scylla laugh and stop her dramatics. She walks to where Raelle is selecting items from around the kitchen as if it were her home. 

“That’s why I got you for” she whispers against her ear, maybe she’s trying to start something again, but Raelle swats her away laughing just as her friends walk into the kitchen. 

“Mornin’” Raelle greets them turning around. 

Scylla stands behind her enjoying the way Raelle is fidgeting like a child caught doing something bad by its parents. She kisses her shoulder playfully, and Raelle turns around in a hurry. 

“Scylla” she whispers harshly. 

Abigail passes around them, setting the mugs on the table to pour coffee, she looks at them over her shoulder laughing “You’re blushing shitbird. Who wants coffee?”

The three friends quickly start moving around each other setting up breakfast, and Scylla sits back and watches them. She had tried to help, but Raelle sent her away saying they needed no accidents this early in the day. 

While they eat Abigail keeps poking them for information on how they’re pulling off the not-dating show in front of Libba, while Tally, who Scylla's decided she likes better, tries to interject and lead the conversation away from the matter. 

Abigail, though, is determined to win this bet, and she makes sure they know it. She’s the first one to leave when she’s done with breakfast, throwing a threat at Raelle over her shoulder that is both playful and completely serious.

“Wow, she’s intense” she comments as Abigail retreats to her room.

Tally offers her a kind smile “You got to stick around to see her good side. If anything she’s very competitive, Libba is just as bad. The two of them alone are responsible for half our demerits back in basic training”

Raelle groans next to her, and Scylla rubs her back reassuringly. She turns to Tally who’s grinning “What about the other half?”

Tally looks at Raelle then back at Scylla as if deciding her answer “The other half were all Raelle’s fault”

“Really?” Scylla grins, her eyes on Raelle’s blushing face “Please tell me more”

“Oh well-” Tally begins before being very rudely interrupted by Raelle. 

“Not a word, Tal” 

Well now she wants to know even more “Rae” she begins and Raelle is already shaking her head no “Oh, c’mon, what did you do?”

“We should get ready for lunch,” Raelle says instead and Tally snorts. But Raelle is persistent in their need to be ready and stands up, holding her hand out for Scylla. 

Scylla thinks she’s never been more invested in anything before. She takes Raelle’s offered hand and as they’re leaving she looks at Tally who smiles and mouths “We’ll talk later”

Yeah, she likes Tally way better than Abigail. 

They spend the rest of the morning in the balcony of their room. Raelle is quiet, and Scylla finds she doesn’t mind it. The reality of this being their last day together hangs over their heads. She supports her head in Raelle’s shoulder and enjoys the cool breeze. 

After today, when she takes her flight back to Boston, it's on her to get them back together, that’s another thing hanging over her head. Raelle made it her choice. 

_ Text me when you’re ready _ , she had said. 

The idea of calling her immediately after landing back home was certainly in her mind. But she shouldn’t. If only life could be as easy as the last two weeks, she’d do it. But the truth was she shouldn’t do it, she had stuff to deal with back in Boston.

Her parents apartament was waiting to be dismantled and their stuff dealt with. Would Raelle be really up to helping her put her life back in order? Would she stick around as Scylla dealt with the heaviness of everything, the startling truth that her parents were gone? That they wouldn’t be waiting for her when she landed, like they always did?

Raelle would. Scylla knows she would, Raelle is like that. But it wouldn’t be fair to drag her into her storm. 

“You’re cryin’, baby” Raelle’s hands cup her face, a soft look in her eyes, before she clear the tears away “What is it?”

“I’m sad ‘cause our trip is over” she admits, it's half true. The best she can give her right now.

Raelle nods, as if understanding what is not being said “Okay. Should I kiss you to make it better?”

Scylla laughs through her tears, just like that the weight of everything is lifted off her shoulders. Damn, this woman is fucking magical. 

“Yeah” she whispers, half laughing, half crying. 

Raelle is nothing if not giving. And fuck if she gives Scylla her everything in that kiss. They’ve shared many kisses in the time they’ve been together, but this one feels somewhat different, charged with an energy that is strange but not unwelcome. It's like she can feel Raelle come alive wherever her hands are touching her and she wants more. 

If she were to ask for it, Raelle would give it. That's it. That’s what is different. 

In any other case Scylla would take it, hold it in her closed fist and call it her own. But here, with Raelle she can’t, she doesn’t want to own her. She wants Raelle to be free to choose her, to...to….to love her…

Like Scylla herself already does. 

She loves her, and it's only half as terrifying as she thought it would be. 

A loud knock on the door brings them apart.

“Stop making out. Libba’s here, it's showtime, people” comes Abigail’s loud and commanding voice. 

Raelle recovers first, maybe because she wasn’t half way through and epiphany. But she tangles her fingers on Scylla’s hair, fingers softly massaging her scalp, and brings their foreheads together. 

She’s smiling, and she’s beautiful. 

“You ready?” she asks, words soft and light. 

Scylla nods, still processing “Yeah, we got this” she says with more confidence than she feels at the moment. 

“Good” Raelle smiles “Confidence is key”

* * *

  
  


Libba is just as annoying as Scylla remembers from the last time, and the other ones before. But she doesn’t mind it, she’s amusing at least. She’s so fucking smug when the two of them join the others for lunch in the backyard, that Scylla just wants to make her lose to see that stupid smile fall apart. 

So she’s going all in with this acting thing. After all confidence is key, and that Scylla has in spades. 

As they reach the table she sees the pizza’s waiting to be eaten and groans, stopping short of the table all eyes on her, Raelle’s too. 

“Pizza again?” she asks, adds a little bit of force to her words for extra measure, and Raelle her back to Libba, smiles.

“Yes, Scylla, pizza” she says, sarcasm dripping on her tone “Like I told you yesterday, when you invited yourself”

The implication that she would invite herself where she’s not welcomed, even in a charade like the one they’re playing, offends her a great deal. So her reaction is honest, and by Raelle’s reaction to it, maybe a little bit scary too. 

“Excuse me?”

Raelle looks lost, then conflicted. Scylla can tell she's about to ruin everything with that stupid kind heart of hers. 

She walks past her quickly, just barely touching her hand as she goes and takes a sit “Can you believe she likes pineapple in her pizza?”

Libba looks between the two of them stunned “What is happening here? I saw you two like a week ago and it was all rainbow and sunshines”

Raelle, finally joining them on the table shrugs and picks a slice of pineapple pizza, eating a huge bite and smiling in Scylla's direction. 

Abigail looks as the whole scene plays in front of her with glee “Yeah, shitbird what happened? You sounded all lovey, dovey when we talked last week, and now it's like-. Well like this”

“Abi-” Tally warns her, and Scylla is thankful, because she’s not sure how far she’s willing to take this. 

“No, I want to hear this too” Libba is quick to cut her off, her calculating eyes trained on them. 

“It was...pizza,” Raelle says after a minute, and Scylla has to refrain herself from saying what she thinks. 

“Pizza?” Libba asks, clearly not buying it. 

Raelle looks at her, then back at Libba “She got mad ‘cause I tried to make her eat pizza from Philly”

Now all eyes are on her, even Tally seems interested. Scylla wants to laugh “We were in Texas”

“We were not” Raelle is genuinely offended, Scylla knows it and it makes her laugh. 

“Really? I  _ remember  _ it different” she asks, quierking up an eyebrow and keeping eye contact. When Raelle looks away a second later is not for the reason everyone believes “Yeah, that’s what I thought” she turns back to the others and shrugs “It kind of snowballed from there”

“Then why are you here?” Libba asks, clearly not ready to accept defeat. 

“I had already bought my plane ticket” she offers lamely, but honestly if the show they put on didn’t sell it she doesn’t care. She’s ready to be back alone with Raelle and kiss her, even if she’ll taste of that god awful pineapple pizza. She needs reassurance they’re fine and no one is offended by what they’ve said.

Libba lets out a long suffering sigh and stands up “Fucking hell, fine you win Bellweather” she throws a couple bills over the table and begins walking away “See you all never”

Abigail is quickly on her feet following after her “Oh, c’mon Swythe, don’t be such a shitty loser”

Raelle takes her hand over the table and sighs, opening her mouth to speak. 

“Are you okay?” Scylla beats her to it. 

They both laugh. Oh god, they’re fine. Scylla smiles relieved, and Raelle brings her hand to her lips to kiss it. 

“Aw you guys are cute” Tally says behind them, and Scylla laughs as Raelle shakes her head and curses under her breath. 

* * *

  
  


Raelle is reluctant to let go of her hand as they call for her flight. 

“I...I, uh…”

She brings her hands to Raelle’s lips to sush her “Don’t say anything. I’ll call you, yeah?”

Raelle nods, and slowly let’s go of her hand “Okay, yeah. ok”

Scylla leans in to kiss her again, this beautiful woman she kinda loves. 

Man, it still feels weird. 

“I’ll, uh, see you soon,” Raelle says, and takes a step back. 

Scylla chases after her, one last quick kiss and she’s really done. The second kiss is interrupted by the last call. 

“Fuck, i got to-”

Raelle laughs, steps away and pushes her softly “Call me”

“I will”

“Good”

“Yeah…” but she still doesn’t move. 

“Scylla, the flight” Raelle says, laughing softly. 

“Right yeah” one last look at her, and she’s off. 

As the plane lifts off, she looks out the window wishing she could catch a glance of Raelle. 

Somehow she knows Raelle is still there watching her flight take off. That’s the kind of person she is, and it makes Scylla smile. 

Oh, she’ll call her. 

Maybe even tell her she loves her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


End file.
